Small Town Girl Big City
by punk monkey
Summary: Kane is the new CSI and she's determined to prove herself. Along the way she learns a lot about herself and makes new friends and finds love. Don/OC. Summary sucks but please review. Thanks
1. Tense Meeting

Her kit lay at her feet and the music on her ipod was cranked up. It helped her concentrate on the task at hand. Her first task was to scope out the victims.

The warehouse was empty minus for the smell of death. But after five years working for the Maryland crime scene investigators, she had grown accustom to the odor. It was the images she had a hard time with. She knew New York would be no different. Two bodies lay on the floor. One before her and the other ten feet to the right. Two men in their mid thirties shot through their heads. Along with the blood on the floor was a white powder and a white fluffy material. She bent down to see what drug it was. Heroine.

When she stood, she felt the presence of another close by. She had that sort of sixth sense. Out of the corner of her eye was a hand reaching for her shoulder. Quickly, she turned her body to face the person while pulling her gun with one hand and her headphones from her ears with the other. Two men stood before her, both with guns aimed at her.

"NYPD." Said the taller of the two. He had black hair and was dressed in a nice suit. On his black belt loop was his badge. The blonde haired man behind him had a badge, as well, which hung around his neck on a chain much like the one she wore. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"My name is Kandice Axel. But everyone calls me Kane. I'm the new CSI. I can show you my badge but I'd feel more comfortable if those guns weren't pointed at me."

"We could say the same." Kane took a chance and lowered her weapon. They wouldn't trust her unless she took the first step. She learned that at Maryland. After some hesitation, the two men holstered their guns. Kane pulled down the zipper to her black sweater carefully to show she was no threat. Then she took her necklace off to show the cop.

"Did you know you were getting a new member Danny?"

"Not that I'm aware of Don. I'll call Mac." The man named Danny pulled out a cell phone from his coat pocket and dialed a number then spoke in a quiet voice to someone on the other end.

"I'm a day early. I wasn't suppose to start until tomorrow but I got a call this morning from Detective Taylor. He said he would like me to come in on this case."

'What were you doing here alone?" Don asked. Kane could tell he was slightly upset but he was calming down.

"I wasn't aware there was going to be anyone else to meet me. He just asked me to come here as soon as I could. There wasn't much detail given."

Danny walked forward to join the other two as he closed his phone. "She checks out. He didn't think she would be this early. He was going to call us soon but he got held up. And he thought she wouldn't be here yet. Sorry about that. Kandice right? I'm Danny Messer, CSI, and this is Don Flack, resident detective. I guess we're partners on this case."

The tension seemed to leave the room once they all saw they were on the same side. Now that the threat was gone Kane pulled out her ipod nano and turned it off. As she wound the white headphones around the purple player, she took the time to properly introduce herself. She put the ipod in her pocket then held out her hand and shook each man's hand. Both with a firm grip. She learned a firm grip made a good impression especially if it was coming from a girl.

"Sorry about earlier. Like I said I'm Kandice but prefer Kane. I was transferred here from Maryland's crime team. Thought it was time for some change."

"Kane is your nickname. Why not Kandy?" Danny said in his thick New York accent.

"Because the last man to call me Kandy ended up with a broken arm." Don laughed and instantly Kane smiled. It was contagious with a baby face like his.

Danny laughed uneasily. "That's a joke right?"

"No, but to be fair the guy was a perp and made me chase his ass for two miles. I wasn't too happy once I caught up to him."

"Sound interesting," Don said looking Kane up and down. Kane took no notice. She was use to men checking her out. Either to see her body or see if she could do what she says. Normally, she would call a man out on it but considering this was her first day in a new city with her new coworkers she thought otherwise.

"Some what. I'll be glad to tell you the story some time but right now I think these men need our help."

At the mention of the bodies, the three people turned their attention to the reason they were all there. Together they began to process the scene and collect evidence. Kane took pictures of the bodies and the surrounding area, while Danny collected samples. Don went out to start giving direction to the other police officers who had just arrived.

"Okay, humor me for a minute. I've found four sets of foot prints in this warehouse. But it appears only two made it out alive. We're looking for a man with size twelve shoe and a woman with size nine. I'm thinking a drug trade that went bad."

"Not too bad Kane. But I can't figure out what this white material is."

Kane's footsteps echoes across the room as she walked to where Danny was kneeling. She got down to his level to see the material he was holding between the tips of his tweezers. After a closer look Kane had an idea but she wasn't positive.

"Maybe is stuffing but from what I don't know. The lab should be able to tell us more."

"Yea. I'm almost done here. Don's gonna drive me back to the lab. You can follow us."

"Actually I don't have ride. I took a cap here. At the moment I am car less."

"Okay no problem. Yo Don we're ready to head out. But I call shot gun Kane."

"Fine with me."

The two CSI members packed up their equipment and put it all into the back of Don's SUV. Then they all got inside and headed towards the crime lab.


	2. Introductions

Thanks blueeyedauthor and axellia for your comments. I know this chapters kind of boring but its to help get Kane introduced to everyone. I promise it will get better. Also I just wanted to let everyone know that this takes place between Aiden leaving and Lindsay starting. Thanks

* * *

Kane slid across the backseat of the SUV to the middle. The leather felt good. Back in Maryland she had to use her own beat up car to get from place to place. When she came to New York she was glad to see it go. The man she spoke to over the phone for the job told her that she wouldn't need it because they would give her a company car if she really needed one. But she assured them she could always borrow one of her brother's cars if she had to.

"So Kane why'd you come to New York if you don't mind me asking?" Danny asked as the three sat in traffic.

"Just wanted change in scenery. Something new. It was either this or Vegas and I'm already broke as it is. So the casinos were a big no. And anyway my brothers are letting me stay with them for cheap."

"You're staying with your brothers?"

"Yea. They got a place only a few blocks from the lab so I can walk to work. It's actually not that bad living with two brothers. Though I could do a little less with the company they keep."

From the back Kane could see the two men in front look at each other and say in unison, "Girls." Then laughed together.

'Boys,' she thought. Kane could never understand why, when it came to women, all men went dumb and silly. Her brothers, these guys, the men back in Maryland, all the same.

"Other than the company your brothers keep, how is it?" Don asked.

"It's alright. They're fraternal twins and two years younger than me. But they act like they're older. But for the most part they are pretty cool."

"Sounds like it. Maybe they can hook us up sometime." Danny said with his half smile.

"I don't know about you Danny but I have no problem finding my own company." Kane couldn't help but notice Don look in the rearview mirror to see her reaction to his statement.

"What you pay for doesn't count." Danny said without missing a beat. Don's eyes immediately went back to the road.

Kane laughed along with Don and Danny. She felt comfortable with them. They treated her like one of them already. It took her years to fit in, in Maryland and even then she still had problems. She was the only female field agent. The other members were polite but it took them sometime to take her seriously. She looked out the window remembering her time in Maryland. The hardships she endured to get to where she was today. The people she had to forget.

Don's voice brought Kane back to the real time. "Hey day dreamer, we're here. You okay?"

"Sorry. Yea. I'm fine. Just reminiscing."

Danny opened up the back of the vehicle then handed Kane two of the cases while he took the others. Don waited in the car.

"I got to go. But I'll see you later Danny. Nice meeting you Kane. See ya around." He gave her one of his broad smiles.

"You too Don." Kane returned the smile then turned her attention back to Danny. "Lead the way."

* * *

The two walked into the building's lobby. It was immaculately clean but packed with people coming and going. Danny flashed his building pass to the guard to let them upstairs.

"I'm sure Mac will get you one soon." Danny said as they stepped into the elevator. "So you been in New York long?"

"About a week. It's a lot different than the little town I grew up in. I take it from your accent that you're a New Yorker through and through."

"Yup. Born and raised in this lovely state."

"Well then maybe you can give me some places I can have a good time. I asked my brothers but they said I should spend my time at home keeping the apartment clean and keeping away from the opposite sex."

"Harsh. The sound a bit over protective."

"You have no idea."

"But yea I know a couple places that you would probably like. I could even take you there sometime."

Kane had the sinking suspicion he was coming on to her. Though flattered she had no intentions of getting into any form of a relationship just yet. After what she had just been through, men were not high on her priority list. But that didn't mean she wasn't up for some partying.

"Cool. I'm always up for a good time." She looked at Danny to see him checking her out. Again she pretended to not notice.

"How about we drop the evidence at the lab then I'll take you on a quick tour."

"Okie dokie." She said not realizing how silly it sounded until the words left her mouth. "Sorry. I've spent too much time with my kid sister. She's three and apparently her vocabulary is rubbing off on me."

"You got a three year old sister. What did your mom go through one of those mid life crisis?"

Something like that. Carly's adopted. But it's kind of a long story."

"Some other time then."

They out down the kits on a long metal table that Danny directed her to. Then led her to an office across the hall. Inside she was introduced to Mac Taylor, her new boss.

"Thank you for coming in short notice. I feel terrible for not being there to meet you personally."

"Don't think anything of it. Danny and Don gave me a warm welcome so to speak." Together, Danny and Kane told him of the morning events to which Mac again apologized.

"Alright Kane well I'll look into getting you a building pass and at the moment your office it being redone."

"That's fine. I don't have anything to put in it anyway yet."

"I don't mind if you share my office until yours is ready." Danny added.

"Knock knock." Everyone turned their head to see a tall woman with curly hair standing in the doorway. Kane had no idea who she was but from the looks on Mac and Danny's face, they knew her.

"Stella come in and meet Kane our new CSI."

"Hello nice to meet you. Can't believe Mac didn't tell us about you until this morning. Glad to have another woman on the team."

"Me too. Back in Maryland I was the only female."

"That must have been interesting." Stella said politely.

"You could say that."

"Well Kane and I should be going. Got that drug case to get to."

"Yes. Nice meeting you all." Kane said waving good bye and following Danny back to the room they were to be working in.

"Alright Kane let's get our hands dirty. First we'll take the evidence to Adam at the lab. Then we'll head down to he coroner. Sid should have the bodies by then."

"Great plan."

* * *

Kane opened up the kits and pulled out the evidence. The fluffy material she found. Several hairs located around the scene. And some of the drug that was spread over the floor. Then she followed Danny to the lab where she saw a young man peering through a microscope. His head shot up as he saw Danny and Kane enter the room.

"Hey Adam this is Kane our newbie." Danny said as the two people shook hands.

"Nice meeting you." Adam stammered.

"You too."

"So what do you guys have for me?" Kane handed over the packets containing the evidence. "Alright I'll give you guys a call when I get the results."

"Thanks Adam." Kane and Danny said then headed downstairs to the medial examiner. There Kane was introduced to Sid Hammerback, the medical examiner that was going over the bodies they found. She was also introduced to Sheldon Hawkes who had just become a CSI as well. Everyone welcomed Kane as if she had been a part of the team her entire career. After being introduced to everyone and going over the bodies with Sid, Kane and Danny headed back upstairs to go through the rest of the evidence.


	3. Fitting In

Thanks to blueeyedauthor and dada77 for the feedback. Hope everyone likes the story. Please review. thanks.

* * *

Back at the room where the rest of the evidence was Kane and Danny went over what they had left to go through.

"We got shoe treads and tire tracks to identify. And we have to find out who our vics are."

"Yea I can." But a ring tone cut Danny off. "One sec." He pulled out a small phone while Kane busied herself by laying out what they had. After a minutes of "uh, yea," and finally, "okay," Danny closed the phone. "That was Flack. Two of the buildings around our warehouse have security videos. Want to come pick them up with me?"

"If its alright I'll stay here and start processing this stuff. It's better if we split up for the time being."

"Suit yourself. If ya need anything just give me a call." He wrote down his number on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"Thanks Danny." She smiled sweetly. He was kinda cute.

"See ya soon." He said as he left the room.

"Time to get down to business." Kane said to herself. She started with the easier of the three tasks, the shoes. After scanning them into the computer and running them through the database she came up with two hits. Next was the tire tracks. Kane did them the exact same way and came up with another match.

* * *

Danny found Kane doing her final task. She was running the dead men's fingerprints through the system. She had grown hot inside the small room so her black sweater was removed leaving her in a plain gray v-neck t-shirt. Danny couldn't help but notice how attractive the new girl was.

"Stop staring." Kane said when she felt his eyes on her. She looked up to find him blushing. "You got the tapes?"

"Yea." He said coming out of a trance. "What about you?"

"Both shoes are converses. And the tires belong to that of a small car much like a Chevy cavalier. I'm running the prints now." The computer beeped twice. Two faces appeared on screen. They matched those of the victims down in the morgue. "Funny how that happens right when you want it to. Billy Davison and Mark Davison. Brothers. Both arrested for." Kane did a drum roll on the edge of the table, "drug trafficking."

"Big shocker there." He said sarcastically. "Anyone linked to them?"

Kane typed away on the keyboard hoping to find a lead to who could have killed them. But several minutes of searching came up empty. She started to get frustrated.

"Don't sweat it. There's pizza in the break room. Let's grab a slice then check out the surveillance videos."

Now that food was mentioned, Kane realized how her stomach ached. "Pizza sounds good."

"Thank God." Danny clapped his hands together then looked upwards.

"What?" She asked as they went for food.

"I was just hoping you weren't one of those girls that only ate salads or no meat."

"Oh please. I'm not a savage but give me a dead animal over leafy greens any day of the week."

"Good. You'll fit in perfectly."

Inside the break room stood and sat several people munching down on pizza. Adam and Sheldon being two of those people.

"Grab a seat Kane, Danny." Sheldon said as he pulled out a chair for Kane.

"Thanks I didn't notice how hungry I was until Danny said pizza."

"So how you like it here so far?" Sheldon asked as everyone settled in their chairs.

"Pretty good. I've received a nicer welcome compared to my last place. For some reason those men were threatened by me."

The four sat around the table talking and enjoying each others company. The guys razzed each other over previous mishaps trying to bring Kane into their group. They wanted her to feel comfortable.

Eventually, it was time to head back to work. Danny grabbed the videos then took them and Kane to a small room with several television sets. Two chairs sat in front of the monitors. Danny popped the videos in then turned on the two corresponding monitors. Black and white images appeared on the screens. They peered at the videos.

"Time of death is estimated around two thirty am. But they could have been in the warehouse hours before. The owner of the building is trying to sell and has an alibi according to Flack.

"okay. Let's see what we can get from these." Kane fast forwarded until a vehicle appeared on one of the screens. "Time says one am." Danny sped his video up to the same time. Again the same vehicle appeared but at a different angle.

"only two people are getting out. Those are the victims." Both detectives watches as the dead brothers carried several boxes from the car to inside the building. Minutes after they finished, two more people were seen walking from the street into the warehouse. A male and female.

"There are our murders." Danny said tapping the screen. Five minutes before 2:30 the two killers came running out, the man holding a gun in his hand while the woman carried a box. Together the boxes were taken back from the warehouse, placed in the car, and then the two took off in the victims car. As the two left a clear visual of them could be seen.

"I'll get a printout of them and see if anything comes up. Why don't you go see if Adam has found out anything. He said he should have something soon." Kane nodded in understanding then left for the crime lab.

At the lab Kane saw Adam pulling paper from the printer. His back turned to her.

"Adam you got anything for me?"

No response. Then he turned. Headphones in his ears. But he looked up before Kane had to grab his attention.

"Oh hey." He took out the headphones. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I do the same. But my ipod almost got me shot this morning."

"What?" Kane then went into the mornings first introduction with Danny and Don at gun point.

"Wow. Can't say I've had the same experience. But anyway I just got the white material done. It's cotton. Some sort of stuffing."

"Like from a doll?"

"Yea. Also the hairs. Two belong to Billy Davison. The third is female. I tried running her but no hits. Our killer has no priors."

"Great. What about the drug? Anything special about it?"

"Sorry just the usual drug. It's not laced with anything. But I did find traces of a form of rubber. Like that of a ballon."

"Something to keep the drugs in. I have an idea what going on. Thanks Adam." She grabbed the papers Adam had then headed back to meet up with Danny. She found him in his office with Don.

"Hey boys I think I know what's going on. But first did you find anything on our culprits?"

"Nothing on the woman. But the man's name is Jacob Thomas. He was picked up on selling drugs a year ago. Spent time with the Davison brothers." Danny said.

"Lovely. Adam found this." She handed over the papers. "The white fluff was stuffing. I'm thinking from a stuffed animal. The drugs also show traces of rubber. I have a feeling the drugs are being shipped and sold hidden in toys. Maybe we can set up a sting or something. But I assume that's your part Don."

"Good looking and smart." Don said as he and Danny smiled. Don pulled out his phone, made a couple calls. "Thanks guys. I'll get back to you on how it goes. Great job on your first day Kane."

"Now comes the fun part." Danny said.

"Paperwork," Kane responded.

"Yup. If you want pull up a chair. You can do it in here with me."

'Sounds good."

By closing time the paperwork was complete and Danny learned Kane had a collective taste in music.

"Please explain to me how your ipod goes from Billy Idol, to Johnny Cash, to Sonny and Cher, and Disney songs?" Danny asked as they finished up. Kane had put her ipod on shuffle then turned the volume up and let it play out her headphones.

Kane laughed slightly. "I have a car adaptor and my family has put in requests. I like all the music but I have a little bit for everybody. Country for dad, oldies for mom, rock for me, Caleb and Dylan, and Disney for Carly. Its all kind of fun though." She turned off the ipod then started to pack up the papers.

"You know a couple of us are going out for drinks later. You want to come?" Danny asked trying to sound casual.

"Thanks but maybe some other time. My turn to make dinner tonight. Thanks Danny. See ya tomorrow." A genuine smile crossed her face.

"Bye Kane."

She was almost to the elevators when she heard someone saying her name. Kane turned to see Mac coming towards her.

"Your quick."

"Sorry I got cook duty tonight. But whatcha need?"

"Just wanted to give you this and say good job. Don, Danny and Adam all said you did well today." he handed her a laminated pass then shock her hand,.

"Thank you Mac."

"See you tomorrow Kandice."

As Kane rode the elevator down alone, she couldn't help but feel good. This was a new start away from the dram. People treated her a an equal and gave her the respect she earned. New York was the best place for her.


	4. Beer Me

Thanks to blueeyedauthor for the review. And axellia thansk for telling me about the spelling. i rely on spell check too much. please keep the reviews coming. thanks.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kane had joined the New York CSI team. She had her own small office and she learned about her predecessor Aiden. Everything was going well. After a particularly hard case Danny caught Kane in her new office before she left.

"Hey we're going out for drinks. You in?" As he asked Don strolled up behind him. Both men waited for Kane to answer.

"First round on me." She said with a smile.

"Damn a girl willing to pay for drinks. Your boyfriend must really love you."

"What boyfriend?" Don and Danny shared a look at one another. "Can I get a ride though?" Kane asked as she buttoned up her denim jacket.

"No problem. I'm giving Stella a ride too. Her cars in the shop." Don said.

Everyone met at the lobby by the elevators. Kane noticed almost all the team was going. The only person that was not attending was Sid, who had to go home for his anniversary with his wife. Mac was even joining the group. Don, Kane, and Stella piled into the car Don now had. Then they all took off to the bar.

Kane stepped into the bar to find it to be a comfortable atmosphere. Not like the places she use to go. This bar had booths lining some of the wall. A small dance floor was set in front of a stage a few feet higher up. A band was setting up but a DJ was playing music at the time.

"You guys go ahead and sit down, I'll get the drinks." Kane said.

"I'll come with. You'll need the extra hands." Danny said stepping beside her while the others sat. Kane noticed a ting of jealousy in Don's eyes at Danny's eagerness to help.

"Thanks."

The bartender took their order then started getting the drinks. Several beers and a shot of southern comfort and lime for herself. Before the beers, the bartender gave Kane the shot. Amazement showed on Danny's face after the shot was down.

"One shot to help me unwind. I don't drink a lot but I love to start off with something good. But please don't let me have a lot more. Six more along with the beer I plan to drink and I'll be spent."

"You can handle liquor. Most girls can't"

"I try. But I stick to easy stuff. The harder stuff and I'll be dancing on the bar."

"And that would be bad why?"

"Shut up. I have no intentions of embarrassing myself in front of my colleagues." Kane playfully hit Danny, grabbed some of the beers then headed to he others with Danny following.

* * *

The evening continued pleasantly. Kane learned more about the people she now worked with on a more personal level. And she told them about herself. Growing up in a small town with aspirations of bigger dreams. Then finally becoming a CSI. After a few beers she spent some time on the dance floor. At first she forced Adam to dance with her since they both loved the song. Then when he had to leave Sheldon shared a dance with her. She then asked the other men at the table to dance. Danny, Don, and Mac said they were tired, or that they couldn't dance but Kane made them promise that the next time she would get a dance. So Stella joined her for a few then other gentlemen asked each to dance. At the end of each dance she would return to the table to chat and drink her beers. After the third beer and second shot Kane was rather relaxed. She had just finished a dance with a good looking man when she returned to the table to find Sheldon, Mac and Stella had gone.

"Oh no. Please tell me I didn't embarrass myself in front of my new boss and that's why they left." Kane said as she slid into the booth. She wasn't drunk yet but she was feeling very good. Another beer was brought to her.

"No." Don laughed. "Stella wasn't feeling well so Mac took her home. And Sheldon was getting tired."

"Why do you think you embarrassed yourself. I mean come on all your doing is having a good time. Mac understands. We're off the clock anyway." Danny said.

Kane was growing hot in the bar so she removed the denim jacket revealing a low cut blue tank top. The boys stole glances at her. She was quite remarkable. But for the time being she was off limits. They had decided to see who she preferred, rather than fight over her. Don and Danny had known each other for years and weren't about to ruin their friendship over a girl.

"Geez. It's been over a year since the last time I had a good time out. Thank you guys for inviting me." As thoughts of the past came back Kane downed her drink then ordered another.

"A year. Come on. A woman like you. What would keep you from enjoying yourself?" Don said as he moved a little closer to her.

"My ex. But you guys don't want to hear about it. It's too long." She popped the top on the next beer.

"Go ahead. We got the time." Danny said as he sipped his drink.

She gave a heavy sigh. "I guess it's time. I need to get over the past." She paused then started her story. "I had been on the team for three years and was still treated like the newbie until Harris Clayton took an interest in me. But I made it very clear, I was only looking for a good time. You know a friends with benefits thing. And at first he went along with that." Kane chugged the rest of her beer before continuing. "When he wanted to take the relationship further, I figured I'd give it a try. The only reason I had reserves about it in the first place was because I didn't want to hurt my career. So we started dating and going steady. But then he started to get controlling inside and outside of work. I tried to end it but he didn't want to. Finally I got the law involved and so I thought it was done. At least that's what I thought until he tried to have me shot. Evidence was found against him. He's in prison now."

"That's good." Don said.

"Sure." She responded sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Harris had more friends on the team than me. And most of them believed I led him on so they made life difficult." Emphasis was put on the last word. "So I put in for a transfer and that's why I'm here."

"Well we are glad you're here. Even if you had to go through that."

"Yes. I see that it was for the best. Now how about a shot."

"Damn." Danny said. "You really want to get that behind you Kane."

"Yea. That ass took two years of my life and ruined it. After the attack it took all I had to stop my brothers from killing Harris. Hell, it took all I had to stop myself. So what do you boys want to drink?"

The three friends spent another hour at the bar having a good time. The guys tried to help Kane feel better by retelling their own horror stories with ex's. By the end, Kane felt more at ease then she had in the past year. She was so at ease and slightly drunk that Don had to almost carry her to his car.

"I'm fine. Really. I can walk home." She stumbled as she said this.

"I don't think so Kane. I'll at least drive you to your building."

Danny held Kane up while Don opened the back door to his car. "How many did you have tonight Kane?"

"Four shots. And I lost count of beers after seven. But hey I'm not puking." She giggled which made the boys bust out laughing.

"Lay down. You live ten minutes from here right." Kane gave him slurred directions as she put her head down in the back seat.

"Be careful Danny. Talk to you later." Don said from the drivers seat.

"You too Don. Bye Kane." A hand appeared waving from the back. Again laughter from the boys.

After several minutes of maneuvering through the streets of New York Don pulled in front of Kane's building. "Kane your home." Don said.

Kane bolted up which surprised Don. "Thanks Don. I really appreciate it. I owe you."

"That's okay. Will you be okay getting in?"

"Yea. My brothers are expecting me in this state. So nighty night." Kane leaned forward and gave Don a hug around the neck then got out of the car and carefully walked in her building. Kane made it up to the apartment and into her room without the slightest of problems.


	5. Shopping Sisters

Thanks to everyone thats been voting. Please keep it up. The website went down over the weekend and I want as many opinions as possible. The love interest won't come into play until later on. Also thanks to blueeyedauthor, dada77, fairy87, DannyMessersGirl324iLOVEhim, and hey_u_rock_my_sox.

* * *

The next morning Kane woke to the suns beams breaking through her curtains. Normally after a night like that the light would be an enemy but she still maintained the relaxed feeling even the alcohol was long gone from her system. No hangover. And no past to bother her any longer.

Most of the day was spent laying about the apartment and hanging out with her brothers because she didn't have to work but she was on call. It wasn't until the afternoon that a dead body turned up.

"The DB is at the mall. You and Danny are working on it."

"The mall Mac. Alright I'll be there in ten."

Kane closed her phone then ran into her room to change. Along the way she narrowly missed her brother Caleb. "Sorry baby bro. Got to go."

"It's what seven at night. You're suppose to make dinner."

"Can't. I have to go to the mall."

The location of her destination caught Kane's brother off guard. "Wait what?"

"That's where my next case it. I don't know when I'll be home. And can I borrow your car?"

"Geez Kandice." Kane came out of her room to find her brother leaning against the wall waiting for her. "Didn't you borrow it two days ago?"

"Please." Her eyes grew a little and her mouth turned into a pout. The puppy dog look always worked with Caleb.

"Fine but you owe me."

"Yes. I know. Thank you. Don't wait up." She got on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss on the cheek then grabbed the keys to Caleb's black dodge charger out of the key dish then headed out the door. Kane hopped into the car, plugged in her ipod then headed to the mall.

The warm evening was refreshing. Bon Jovi played out the open window as Kane pulled up beside Danny's car. She turned off the car then took her ipod out at the same time she popped the trunk.

"Hey Danny. How's it going?" She said as she walked to the trunk to get her kit.

"Not too bad. Though it would have been nice to go a day without a case."

"Yea but then we wouldn't get to spend any time together." the two entered the mall which wasn't packed but was busy for a Thursday night. Some of the patrons being regular shoppers. Others heard about the body and were trying to see what was going on.

"If you want to spend time with me all you have to do is ask." He said cocky.

"Don't get any ideas Danny. I have no intentions of starting anything with anyone. Especially someone I work with."

"I understand. But if you change your mine." He winked then gave her one of his half smiles.

"Sure." Kane thought it was cute how he tried. Not too much but enough flirting to know he was interested. She liked how he tried but still gave her space. "So where's our victim?"

"Sears. One of the dressing rooms."

Everyone stared at the detectives as they walked through the mall with heir large cases and badges showing. Finally they arrived at the entrance to the department store where they were greeted by Don. He began telling them the details while he led them to the body.

"32 year old female. Denise Marks. No eye witnesses to the death but some of the women heard strange noises so they called security. When they showed up, she was already dead."

Police were all around the outside of the dressing room. Some were interviewing witnesses while others kept shoppers from being nosey. It amazed Kane how people always wanted to see death, like it was something for people to oogle over. Why couldn't they see how important life is.

Danny lifted the police tape and allowed Kane to pass into the crime scene first. It appeared to be a typical woman's dressing room. A large mirror was at one end and doors to individual stalls lined the right side leading to it. Kane walked down the hall to the fourth stall from the end. She tried to carefully push the door open but it would only go so far. Kane took off her jacket and handed it to Don then laid down her kit so she could fit into the dressing room.

The woman's body lay stretched out over the floor. A black purse was beside her. It lay open because a police officer had to see the woman's id.

"Danny can you hand me my flashlight please?" He passed her the light. Once she had it she looked over the body more closely. "It looks like she was strangled. There's laceration marks around her neck. And defense wounds on her hands. We're gonna have to remove this door through so we can collect evidence easily. Can we do it without destroying anything we may need?"

"No problem. I'll dust the side for prints once I get it off the hinges. Shouldn't take too long."

"Alright. I'm coming out." Kane slinked her way out the door, then took her jacket back from Don. "Thanks. So nobody saw anything. Are there any surveillance cameras?"

"Yes, but only on the door. I'll have someone bring it."

As Danny started on the door Kane looked into the stalls on both sides. One empty. The other contained tried on clothes slumped on the bench. Don called her name which brought her out of the stalls.

"Kane we got a woman here. Katherine Parker, who says she knows the victim. Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yea. Danny you okay here?"

"Go ahead."

Kane followed Don outside the room to a woman sitting on a folding chair. She looked to be about the same age as the dead woman. Her head was in her hands. Sobs could be heard coming from her.

"Ma'am I'm Detective Axel and this is Detective Flack. We would like to ask you some questions if you are okay with it?" Kane said sympathetically. The woman before her lifted her head. She was obviously grieving.

"That's my sister. We hadn't seen each other in weeks. So we took off of work to spend time together. Everything was going great. We were trying on clothes when I got a call from my son. I left for a few minutes cause reception was bad. When I came back it was too late." Mrs. Parker sobbed the entire time. Stopping occasionally to sob then wipe her tears. "Why would someone do this? My sister was a kind woman. Who?" But Katherine couldn't finish. Emotion overwhelmed her. Kane and Don gave her a few moments then asked her several more questions.

"Mrs. Parker how was your sister acting today? Did she say she was having problems?" Don asked.

"Denise was fine. I would say she was doing great since the divorce. Her husband left her last year and it was just finalized. She was really happy."

"What's her ex husband's name?"

"Cliff Rained but he wouldn't. Sure he and my sister had problems but he wouldn't."

"Well we're gonna have to talk to him anyway."

"I can't believe she's gone. She's my, was my little sister. I was suppose to care for her. I just wish I could have more time."

"We will do everything we can to find who did this." Kane said. She placed a caring hand on the woman's shoulder. Kane was a big sister herself and could only image how Katherine Parker felt. If anything happened to Carly she would do everything she could. That's what she was going to do for Mrs. Parker. She deserved closure.


	6. Ex Hubby

Thanks again to blueeyedauthor and dada77 for the comments. Please keep on voting for Don or Danny. Thanks.

* * *

The young detective stood by the grieving woman for a moment longer then removed her hand. She left Mrs. Parker with Don while she headed to the dressing room. Danny had removed the door and started to get prints from it.

"There's a lot of prints here. But since it's a dressing room I'm not sure how much of it will be useable."

"Then we'll have to make sure we get enough evidence elsewhere so that the whole case won't depend on prints."

Kane grabbed her camera and started photographing the scene. Once she had enough visual pictures she began to collect other evidence. She found a hair on the dead woman, along with an oily substance. As she continued to go over the body, Danny finished the door then looked into the purse. Don soon joined the two CSI's.

"I got the address for the ex. You two want to come along?"

"Yea. We're almost done here." Danny said.

"There's a note in her pocket here." Kane used tweezers to carefully pull the slip of paper from the pocket. Then she tenderly unfolded it. "My love, Same spot. Same time. See you then." Kane read the note aloud. "Sounds like Ms. Marks had other plans that her sister did not know. Looks like we got to take a deeper look."

Danny and Kane packed up their kits, got the video for the dressing room, then headed out to the parking lot with Don, who was going to drive them.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be right there." Kane said as she hung back and pulled out her cell phone.

"You okay?" Don asked.

"Yea. Just got to make a call. Be there in a second."

The men got into the car while Kane dialed home. "Hey mom. Yea everything's good. I was wondering is Carly awake? Can I talk to her? Thanks." A few seconds went by when finally a little girls voice could be heard.

"Hi Kandice.." Kane laughed. When Carly said her name it came out as Candy Ice.

"Hi Carly. You been a good girl?"

"Yes. Have you been good."

"Yea. Well as good as I can be but don't tell mom." the sisters laughed. " I just wanted to call and say good night."

"Good night Kandice. I love you sissy."

"I love you too. I'll see you next month okay."

"Okie dokie."

Even though Carly was not her real sister, Kane would do anything for her. The bond they shared was like that of real sisters. Kane could remember rocking Carly to sleep when she was a baby. And playing with her when she came home from a hard case to help get her mind off the hard parts of her life. Carly was always there for her even if the small child did not realize it. After a second she hopped into the car with Don and Danny.

"You alright?" They asked as they drove to see the ex husband Cliff Raines.

"Yea just called my sister to say good night. The woman back there got me worked up."

"Oh. How is she doing?" Danny asked.

"She's good. All things considered.

"What do you mean?"

"She was the daughter of our neighbors. Carly was only four months old when her father committed murder suicide. Killed his wife then himself. Carly was going to be put into foster care cause she had no other family. But my mother stepped in. she use to be a case worker. Retired four years ago but she wanted to help so we adopted Carly. Next month she's coming for a week. Our parents are going on vacation so my brothers and I are watching her."

"You'll have to introduce us." Don said. He could see how much Kane cared for her little sister.

"Yea. Just as long as you don't tell her anything bad about me. I can't afford my parents to find out."

"Find out what? They have to know what you do." Danny asked.

"My parents know what I do they just think it is difficult. Especially with what happened in Maryland. But this is what I love to do. Give the dead a chance at rest. And their loved ones at answers."

"Fine we won't say anything but what do we get?" Danny asked in a joking manner to lighten the mood.

"Blackmail. Wow. Danny Messer that's pretty low."

"I'm just kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch. There's nothing I have to hold over you anyway. You're good at your job. Don't step out of line. Hell you even hold your liquor better than most."

The drive to the ex's apartment only lasted several minutes. Don parked outside then the three headed into the building to talk with Cliff Raines. He stayed in a rather nice apartment building with a doorman and everything.

"Nice place. Wonder how much it costs to live in a place like this?" Danny said.

"More than you'll ever make." Don ribbed him as they rode the elevator up to the eighth floor.

* * *

Don knocked on the door to the apartment, the detectives hoped contained the man who could help them with their investigation. Seconds later a man in a nice suit answered the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Cliff Raines?" Don said.

"Yes."

"We're with the New York Police Department." Kane said stepping forward. The eyes of Mr. Rains scanned over her body. Then a grin crossed his mouth. "This is about your ex wife."

"What now? I pay her rent monthly. She has no reason to send you guys on me."

"She's dead sir."

The man slumped against the wall. A reaction none of the detectives were ready for. Either this man was really grieving or he was an amazing actor. He went into his apartment and sat down on his sofa. Kane and the boys followed soon after.

"How did it happen?" he finally asked.

"Someone strangled her. Can you please tell me where you were today between six and seven this evening?" Kane asked getting right to the point.

"You can't think I had something to do with this. I had my problems with Denise but I would never kill her."

"Then answer the question." Don said sternly. Kane had learned he had no tolerance for possible bad guys.

"A business meeting. I just got back half an hour ago. I have four witnesses call them."

"We will Mr. Raines."

"We'll need a DNA sample too." Danny said. Mr. Raines allowed it. As Danny swabbed his mouth, Mr. Raines wrote down the number of the people he was just with.

"Do you have any idea who would have done this to Denise?" Kane asked.

"No. We haven't spoken since everything was finalized. She wanted nothing to do with me."

"Who decided upon the divorce?"

"Her. She had been having an affair but I wanted to work it out. She's the one that said she wanted to end it."

"Do you know who she was with?" Danny asked.

"No idea. Listen I loved my wife. She's the one that didn't love me."

"That's all we need right now Mr. Raines. But we'll keep in touch." Kane said as they left the apartment.

* * *

"So what do you guys want to do? According to Mac we can either work through the night or we can come in early." Danny said as they stood in the mall parking lot. "Cause I got a date."

"It's ten at night." Don said with a glance at Danny.

"So. I thought you had plans too Don."

"Yea."

"You two do realize you can talk about sex around me right?" The boys looked at each other then back at Kane. She was really growing on them. "You two go ahead. I'm gonna grab a bite. Maybe head in."

The three said good night, Danny gave Kane his kit, then separated. Kane couldn't get Katherine Parker out of her head. On the drive home she grabbed take then headed to the office. This was going to be one of those cases that she had to see finished.


	7. All Nighter

Nobody was really in the office. A few members of the night crew just coming in. Kane said hello then went to her office with the kits. Her first order of business was turning on her ipod and putting in her headphones. Concentration was going to be important if she wanted to get whoever killed Denise Marks. After her headphones were in and New Found Glory was playing she headed into one of the lab rooms to start on the case.

The first thing she did was take the photographs she took from the scene and upload them onto the computer. Then she took the hair and oily substance she collected out. Kane started with the hair, hoping to get a DNA tag but had no such luck. But at least she had a sample she could compare to when they found a suspect. While Kane finished with the hair, she started on the oily substance. Though she struck out with the hair, Kane was able to determine the substance was some type of massage oil.

The next step on Kane's list was to head to the coroner in hopes of looking over the body more closely. Sid had just started.

"Hello Sid."

"What are you doing? No date?"

"Only with you. I found a hair but got nothing. And then there was an oil substance on her clothing. Turns out to be massage oil. I was hoping there would be more on the body. At least I could rule it out if it was hers or not."

"Well let's have a look. But you should know I'm married."

Kane giggled to herself. Sid was a nice guy. He reminded her of the medical examiner in Maryland. Clayton James. He was one of the few people that Kane liked. He stood up for her at the trial. She missed him and his quirky ways.

Sid undressed the body and bagged it for Kane to take back with her. Then with flashlights, the two began to look over the body. Each starting at one end, working their way to the middle. Kane took special care going over the neck area.

Now that she had proper lighting and the clothes had been removed, Kane noticed glitter around the strangulation wound. "Pass me a swab please. I think I have something." Sid gave her a Q tip. "It's glitter. But small particles."

"Strange. She doesn't strike me as the glitter type."

"I was thinking the same thing. I have a feeling it rubbed off whatever the killer used. You find anything?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Do you have any idea what caused the laceration marks?"

"It appears to be from a material. Not rope or something hard. This as pliable. She had no scarf on her. Was there one in the dressing room?"

"No Sid. I guess the murderer took it with them."

'So your looking for another woman possibly."

"That's what it looks like. Thanks Sid. I'll be in one of the labs. If you get anything else please call."

"Sure Kane. And thanks for the date."

Kane smiled then grabbed the bag containing Denise Marks then headed back upstairs. She went into the lab room and turned on the large illuminated table and spread out the clothes. With a magnifying glass, she searched every inch of the clothes in hopes of finding something. But nothing more stood out.

Her attention then turned to the fingerprints Danny took from the door. She ran them through the system hoping something would turn up. As she sat staring at the screen, she started to sing to herself to keep from falling asleep. Kane had been awake for twenty hours. It was starting to catch up on her.

Once all the prints had been run through only three came back with criminal records. One petty thief, one drug user, and one dead beat mom that hadn't been paying child support. None of them stood out but she printed out their information just in case.

Coming up on five in the morning, Kane grabbed a cup of coffee for then and an energy drink for later, then headed to the room with the televisions. For the next hour she watched the video of the dressing room until the victim came on the screen. Since the tape had no time record she was unable to fast forward. The only thing that kept her going was the energy drink and singing to herself.

When six o'clock hit Kane had pointed out the victim, her sister, and the women that she had the prints for. Since she didn't expect Danny, Don, or anyone else to be in any time soon, she went to her office to start on some paperwork. She had just started to sing I Want You to Want Me, by Cheap Trick when there was a loud knock at the door. Mac had a large smile on his face as he stood in the doorway.

"Don't stop on my account. Please continue you are good."

"Thanks but I think I'll let my ipod rest. It's been on all night."

"Have you been here all night? Danny called and said everyone was going to come in early." Mac asked.

"Yea. But I changed my mind. I wanted to get a head start on the case. I hope that wasn't a problem?"

"No it's okay. Did you find anything useful?"

"Some." Kane then gave Mac a shortened version of the night's events. He said he approved of her commitment and was proud of her.

"Keep up the good work. But don't run yourself ragged. You have to take care of yourself."

"No problem Mac. Thanks." Mac headed to his office while Kane went to the bathroom to freshen up and change into spare clothes she kept in her office then went to the break room for more coffee.

As she took her first sip Danny and Don walked in and poured themselves some coffee while chatting about the past night conquests. Both appeared to be refreshed and ready while Kane was a bit tired since she had been awake for over twenty four hours. The boys continued to talk until they saw Kane rest her head on the table.

"You okay?" Don asked.

Her head popped back up. "Yea I'm fine. Seems like you guys had good nights."

The two then began to tell Kane about their evenings after they left her. Though Kane did not really want to hear about all the details she maintained an interested face. After they had finished they asked Kane about her night.

"So what did you do last night?"

"Oh a little of this and a little of that."

"With a guy?" Danny asked very intrigued.

"No a woman." Kane wanted to have some fun. And she got the reaction she hoped for. Both jaws dropped. Danny pulled out a chair beside Kane.

"I want every detail."

Kane laughed they were too easy. "Well let's see first I started with her hair, then moved on to some massage oil." The boys were practically drooling over what Kane was saying. "And then I asked Sid for help."

"Wait what?" Danny and Don said at the same time. Her story was going well until she involved the medical examiner.

"I was working here you dorks. Come on. Do you really think I would go about telling you my plans like that?" She couldn't help but laugh at their deflated images.

"That's cruel Kandice. Very cruel." Don said frustrated.

"You said you were heading home." Danny was equally upset. "If we'd have known."

"I know. But you guys had plans and I was fine with working alone. Hope you can forgive me." She gave them the puppy dog face and both men melted.

"Never again Kane." Don said.

"Scouts honor." She held up two fingers just like her brothers did when they were in the troops.

After the three detectives finished their coffees they went to the crime lab where Kane had all the information involving the case laid out.


	8. Dead Pig Special

Thanks dada77 for the comment. Please everyone keep them coming and get in your last minute votes for Don or Danny. I need to know the winner soon. Thanks.

* * *

"Alright here's what I got through last night. The hair on the vic is female but no hits. The substance was massage oil. And after a talk with Sid we found small glitter particles. He also said a scarf is possible the murder weapon. From there I looked into the fingerprints. Out of the twelve clear prints you got, I got three with backgrounds. Couldn't find any clear connections so I watched the video tape. I've been able to identify the three women with backgrounds, Denise, and her sister. But now I've hit a road block. I'm not exactly sure where to go from here."

"Is there anything you didn't do?" Don said impressed with the leaps and bounds Kane had made.

"I didn't figure out who the killer is. But I have an idea. Whoever killed Denise could not have had enough time to kill her then flee the area since others heard her. So I'm thinking our murderer had to be one of the women at the scene."

"Hold on. I got a list here of everyone that was there." Don opened his notebook then handed it to Kane.

"The three women with priors are on here along with six other women. It looks like we need to have a chat with all of them. What do you guys think?"

"Sounds like a plan Kane. We'll start with the ones with backgrounds." Don said. "But are you sure you're up for it? You haven't had any sleep."

"It's not my first all nighter and it won't be my last. I'll be fine once I grab a bite to eat."

"Okay well let's go then. I'll drive." Danny said.

All three detectives piled into his car with Kane in the back. Her head slumped against the window as she tried to get a few minutes to regenerate. But sadly she was brought out of her sleepy state with Danny asking her what she wanted to eat.

"Dead pig special." She said absentmindedly.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Bacon, ham, sausage. Anything will do."

"Alright be back in a sec."

Danny ran into the little restaurant while Don and Kane stayed in the car. "You doing okay back there? I saw you nodding off."

"I'm good. I just wanted to get a start on the case."

"Because of your sister?"

"Yea. Just the way Mrs. Parker said she hadn't spoken to her sister. I know Carly's a lot younger but I still want to have a connection with her."

"I know what you mean. I have a sister too. We aren't really close either."

"Well it looks like we both have to change our relationships with them if we don't want to have regrets."

"Yea but my sister's older than Carly and has her own life. I'm not sure she wants her brother to be a part of it."

"You should still try. You think I enjoy watching the Wiggles and Dora the Explorer? Hell no. but Carly's crazy about stuff like that. We have to make sacrifices and try to get some connection or else we'll end up like these victims."

Don sat in silence. Kane's words were deep and had meaning. She understood how he felt, without him having to say much. Kane was turning out to be a pretty good friend. One day maybe more.

"You're pretty cool Kandice," he said.

"I know." Both laughed.

Soon Danny came back with breakfast for everyone. They sat and ate quickly then headed to their first woman to interview. The woman was Laura Gibson, who had priors for petty theft.

* * *

When she saw the officers standing at her door it was obvious she panicked a little. Clothes were scattered about the apartment with tags and alarm detectors still attached. Kane assured her they would not report anything as long as she told them the truth.

"Just tell us what happened? What you saw." Don said sounding tough.

"I was in the first stall when I heard groaning. And then something like a bang. As if someone was pushed up against something. I just figured someone fell. But the noises persisted so I stuck my head out. I saw a woman leave a stall then go into another. It didn't seem strange, just thought they were friends. I went back to trying on clothes when I heard a woman scream for help. That's when security showed up and I learned a woman was dead."

"Can you please describe the woman you saw." Kane asked.

"Tall, really thin, black hair." the description matched that of the drug user so Kane pulled out the picture.

"This her?"

"Yes. So since I helped I don't have to go to jail right?"

"We'll see. We need one of your hairs Ms. Gibson." Danny said.

"Okay. I'll cooperate."

A DNA swab and a few hairs later and the detectives were headed to the office to drop Kane off so she could dig up some information on their new suspects. The boys went to meet with Angela Broots, their new suspect.

While at the office Kane met up with Adam and had him run the hair sample from Laura Gibson against the hair sample she found on the dead body.

"Sorry Kane no match.

"It's alright. I figured as much. But I'm sure the next one I bring you will be a match. Don and Danny are picking up a suspect now."

"I'll be here."

"Yea. Oh I have to bring you this new music I got. I think you'll like it."

"Cool." Kane had learned Adam liked music just like her so they shared any new findings. Once she was done at the lab, Kane headed to her office to look up Angela Broots. And find anything she could on her. Hopefully, if she dug enough she could find a connection.

* * *

Half an hour later Kane could hear a commotion coming from the main room. She walked out to see two officers leading a screaming woman into an interrogation room. Don and Danny soon came walking up. Danny was without his glasses.

"What happened?" Kane asked seeing that she had missed something.

"She tried running. I caught up to her and she felt the need to try and fight me. Broke my glasses. Lucky for her Don cane to help."

"Couldn't stop a woman." She lightly taunted.

"I was raised you don't hit a woman. Even if she is a bitch. I'm doing my part to keep chivalry alive."

"Yea but if the woman starts the fight a man should be allowed to defend himself. I learned women should be treated equal no matter what the situation."

"You are one strange woman Kandice. You really go against the grain. Against the norm." Danny commented.

"It's no fun being normal." She laughed to herself. Whether it was lack of sleep or the fact she was easily amused she thought it funny they considered her abnormal. "Let's go have a chat with Ms. Broots and see what she's hiding."


	9. Case Closed

Thanks to dada77 for the review. Please keep the comments coming. I appreciate everyone's opinion. Thanks. We left off with Don and Danny just bringing in the suspect for Denise Marks murder. Kane and Danny are about to question her.

* * *

"You two go ahead. I'm gonna get a warrant to search her apartment. Call if anything comes up." Don said.

"Okay Danny. I've never interrogated with you and it's been awhile since I've interrogated someone period. I was wondering do you do things a certain way?"

"It all depends on the person we're talking too."

"Ok let's get started shall we."

Kane exited to interrogate Ms. Broots. She enjoyed talking to people and finding out why they ticked. What would make them do what brought them in. but she rarely got the opportunity in Maryland. The men there felt Kane was a bit to fragile to allow her to speak with potentially dangerous people. Eventually, she forced her way into interrogations once she got her bosses approval to do a case alone.

Upon entering the door Kane found Ms. Broots was handcuffed to her seat since she had already showed violent tendencies. Danny followed Kane in then sat down across from Angela while Kane stood. Danny started the interrogation.

"Why'd you run Angela?"

Silence.

"Come on. We already got you on assault on an officer. Tell us what else you've done."

"Screw you. I'm not talking."

"You don't have to Ms. Broots. You see we are getting a warrant as we speak to search your apartment. There we will find your hair brush with a sample of your hair to compare to what we found on our victim. And maybe we'll find the scarf you used to kill her."

"What? I didn't kill no one. I'm not dumb." The woman said distraught. She became huffy.

"You are dumb enough to use drugs. You're dumb enough to assault an officer. Sorry if I don't believe you Ms. Broots." Kane said.

"Whatever."

"Look we already know what you've done how about you tell us why you killed Denise Marks." Danny was getting frustrated.

Ten minutes later Kane and Danny had nothing, but Don had finally gotten the warrant and asked if one of the CSI's would come along. So Danny left with Don while Kane continued working on Ms. Broots. But ten minutes later the woman still hadn't said a word.

"You don't have a leg to stand on. Soon we'll have a hair sample to go along with the eye witness. A jury will love that. The rest of your life will be spent in a jail cell."

"I want a lawyer."

"Fine, but they won't be able to stop the inevitable."

Kane left the room while Angela got a lawyer. While waiting, her cell phone began ringing. Danny's number showed on the front of her phone.

"What's up Danny? Please tell me you got something?"

"Yea. You are gonna love me. We have hair samples, massage oils, and sparkly scarves. And something even better."

"Yeah?"

"Guess who we found in her apartment?"

"I don't know Danny. Now tell me or I'm gonna get angry and go Hulk on your ass."

"Mr. Cliff Raines."

"What?"

"We're bringing him in. See you in twenty."

Until the boys came back Kane tried to figure out why Raines would be at Broots' apartment. There were so many options. She figured she'd go and talk to Broots one last time. Ms. Broots was talking with a handsome man.

"I'm Jarod Green and I'll be Ms. Broots' lawyer."

"Glad you could join us Mr. Green. We have more evidence coming in to implicate Ms. Broots. We have an eye witness and now motive. So you can tell your client she will only be hurting herself if she doesn't speak now."

"Please give me a moment Detective Axel. I have only just arrived. I would like to speak with my client."

"Fine."

Kane allowed the two a moment to speak while she watched from the two way window. As she stood there she saw Don put Mr. Raines in as Danny came in the room to speak with her.

"You know sometimes you can be very frustrating Danny Messer."

"I try," he said with a smart ass attitude. "I sent all the evidence to Adam. He said he'll put it on rush."

"What about Raines?"

"Said he found Ms. Broots' company to be nice. But still claims he had nothing to do with his ex wife's death."

"I don't think he did."

"How do you know?"

"Angela Broots comes across as the impulsive type. And I think I know why she killed Denise." Kane left Danny standing in the room and ran to the room where the evidence from the case was. She took out the one piece that gave Angela motive. Then she joined Don with Mr. Raines. Don was trying the tough man routine. Kane had only one question that she hoped would bring the case to a close.

"How long have you been seeing your ex wife?" She asked as she threw the note from Denise on the table. Kane pulled out the chair across from Mr. Raines as she did so Don looked at her with a funny expression.

"What? We haven't."

"Shut it. I don't like liars. Now answer me."

"Two months." He finally said dejected. "He had been meeting once a week. I thought she was falling in love with me again."

"Then why'd you continue to see Angela?"

"Because I didn't know if it was for real. I really like Angela and if Denise wasn't going to work out I always had her."

"And you wonder why your wife is dead?" Kane was angry. This all could have been over if he wasn't double dipping. She left the room in a hurry to go to speak with Angela Broots again. Before she could speak Broots' attorney did.

"We would like a deal."

"There nothing you can offer."

"Ms. Broots has information on a drug ring. She could be of use."

"We'll see. I will see what I can do. But I want to know why kill Ms. Marks, when Mr. Raines is the one that betrayed you."

"I love cliff." And that statement opened Ms. Broots. She told Kane how she killed Denise and that she did it so Raines would stay with her. Once Kane had all she needed she left the room as Angela was taken to booking. There was not going to be any deal for her. Kane would see to that for Denise and Katherine.


	10. Letting Loose

Thanks blueeyedauthor for the comment. i wanted to show a more personal size. Also, everyone get in your last minute votes for Don or Danny. The next chapter will reveal the winner. Thanks.

* * *

Kane sat in her office working on papers when Don and Danny came in to congratulate her on her work. She had worked hard on this case and proved she had the determination to see it through. Considering the girl had been up for almost 48 hours they were impressed to see it from a newbie. After saying how good she did, Don had to leave to finish up work for another case and get ready for a date. Danny continued to stay and joke with Kane until a knock came to the door. Ms. Broots' lawyer stood in the doorway holding a folder and staring at Danny as if trying to get him to leave.

"What do you need Mr. Green?" Kane asked.

"I was hoping to talk about a deal for Ms. Broots since she cooperated Miss Axel."

"Cooperated? She ran then tried to knock my lights out." Danny said defensively.

"She was scared."

"Mr. Green can this wait. I am growing hungry."

"Well I was thinking we could talk over dinner."

The feeling of the room changed. Kane was flattered that he showed interest in her. But she barely knew him and it was painfully obvious Danny didn't like Green's interest in her.

"Thank you Mr. Green." She was cut short.

"Please Jarod."

"Jarod but tonight I have plans. And to be honest I barely know you."

"Well then I'll have to change that won't I." He gave a dashing smile then quickly left.

"Who the hell does he think he is?" Danny said as soon as he was out of earshot. "Acting all cocky."

"Calm down Danny. I don't go for guys like that anyway."

"What kind of guys do you go for?" An innocent question.

"Real ones. Not fake. He comes across as the type that does what he can to get a woman and then changes to who he really is. But then again I could be wrong."

"But you could do so much better than him."

"Thanks." Kane smiled which in turn got Danny to smile. "Well I got to head out. I have to clean the house. Carly's coming next week. Knowing my brothers they'll have it destroyed."

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Danny said as they walked to the elevators.

"I should but work has to be done."

"Well you should try. See ya tomorrow Kane."

"Bye Danny."

After such a long day Kane went home to find the house to be cleaner than expected so she ended up taking a well deserved nap.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Kane's experience as a CSI grew. Mac took Kane on one of his cases to see how she was and to teach her some of the things she needed help on. He treated her with respect much more than her boss at Maryland. He wasn't a bad guy, he just chose to push her off on other members of the team. Mac showed her what a true boss was. And they bonded quickly. He even asked if she wanted to rehearse with a friend's band because he knew she sang and they needed a singer. After that she worked a few cases with Stella and Hawkes. But by the end of the second week she was on a case with Don and Danny again. On their ride to look over a scene the boys began asking her about free time. They had heard Jarod Green had proven to take a real interest in her.

"We hear Jarod's taken a liking to you. I heard from Stella you got flowers." Danny said.

"So. What am I not allowed to have guys interested in me? You tow sound worse than my brothers."

"No we just want to know if you really like him. Cause you realize he defends the guys we try to put away."

"I know. That's why I keep on turning him down. In the past two weeks he's asked me out three times. The third time I made it clear nothing was going to happen. That was three days ago. Hopefully, he got the message."

"You know if he doesn't we could talk to him for you." Don said in a strong tone. Kane smiled. It was cute that they were looking out for her.

"Thanks but I'm fine. So can we please change the subject now. How about we talk about movies or something."

Lucky for Kane, the guys were okay with changing the topic. She was tired of them grilling her. In all honesty she didn't really want a relationship. The last one she was in ended badly, and it made her hesitant to start another. The only way she would even think about being with another man was if it felt right.

After the case everyone sat around the break room at the office talking about their plans for the weekend when Mac came in.

"So Kane you ready for tonight?"

"Yea. My brother's said they're coming so they can give me a lift."

"What do you two have planned?" Stella asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all." Kane said so quickly that everyone stared at her."

"Yea cause that wasn't suspicious at all." Sheldon said.

"Come on Kane. Whatcha holding from us?" Danny asked.

"I'm going to be singing with Mac's friend's band tonight." She said after she let out a large sigh. It was only a cover band. And she had sung in front of people before at karaoke bars. But to sing in front of her colleagues terrified her.

Everyone looked at Kane then began asking when and where to meet at. 'Great,' she thought. 'This should be interesting. Not only will they see me sing but meet my brothers.' By the time Kane left the break room Mac, Stella, Don, Danny, Sheldon, and Adam were all planning on coming to the bar to see her play.


	11. More than Karaoke

By the time Kane got to her apartment she had an hour to shower, change, and get to the bar, that was twenty minutes across town. Lucky for her Caleb and Dylan were already dresses and set to go. In a matter of ten minutes she was in and out of the shower. Then she put on nice fitting jeans, a black tank top and black heels. She threw her hair up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. To top the outfit off she put on a purple and green beaded necklace made by Carly. It was kiddie but she loved it.

"Okay boys let's go." Kane said as she walked out of the bathroom. They took one look at her then glared.

"Not like that. No sister of ours is going out looking like that." Dylan said.

"Like what, the girl you brought home last night?" She retorted. "We're going. I'm older. That's final." The boys continued to criticize her attire the entire way to the bar but once two girls dressed even less than Kane caught their eyes they backed off.

Inside the bar, Kane left her brothers to their own conquests while she headed back stage to meet up with Mac and his friends. They had met the weekend before to rehearse so they all knew each other. Everyone got along really well so the night was sure to be fun. They were playing two sets and the first started at 9:30 so Kane took a few minutes to relax with a shot and a beer.

She sat on her bar stool trying to relax and block out the noise when a young man sat down beside her.

"Can I get two of what she's drinking." The man said to the bartender. Kane gave him the once over. Good looking, nice smile, but obviously over confident.

"Hello. I'm Steven Barkley." He held out his hand. Reluctantly she shook it and introduced herself.

"I'm Kandice Axel."

"So what is it you do Miss Axel?"

"A little bit of everything." The bartender handed Barkley the beers then he gave one to Kane.

"Thanks but I have to get going." She took out a few dollars to give the man but he refused.

"No. but please stay. Come on we can get to know one another. Have a good time."

"Thanks but no thanks. I have some place to be."

"Come on." This time he grabbed her hand. Not roughly or violently or even a threatening way. Just a way to keep her from going. But Don didn't see it that way. He quickly made his way to Kane.

"Hey." Both Kane and Barkley turned their heads. Barkley released Kane's hand immediately seeing Don's anger.

"Look man I wasn't doing nothing. I didn't realize she was with anyone. Look I'm sorry." And then he took off through the crowd.

She couldn't help but smile. Don acting as a knight in shining armor even though there was no real need. The thought was still appreciated.

"Thanks Don but you didn't have to."

"I know. I just wasn't sure what he was gonna do."

"I was alright. I've dealt with worse remember."

"Yea but."

"It's okay. I thought it was sweet." She smiled lovingly. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Mac signaling to her. "Sorry but I gotta go. See ya after the first set."

"Break a leg." He said as he watched her head to the stage.

* * *

"You ready?" Mac asked as she stepped backstage.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be."

"You'll be fine." He said trying to reassure her. He gave her a caring squeeze on the arm then pushed her slightly to the stage.

Kane stepped up to the microphone. The band started playing Credence Clearwater revival, Fortunate Son, she took a deep breath then started singing. It was one of the greatest feelings. The crowd was really into it and she was having so much fun. She played song after song really enjoying it. They finished the first set with Glory Days by Bruce Springstein then left the stage. All the guys congratulates Kane on a job well done. Mac was even there to give her a hug.

"That was amazing. Thank you Mac."

"No problem. All I did was introduce you guys. But you fit in well. Now how about a drink."

Mac led Kane to the bar where everyone from the lab was waiting. They all had a couple drinks and said how great the band was. Kane's brothers came over and introduced themselves, which Kane tried to prevent because Danny and Don were asking about her childhood.

"There was this one time we were goofing around in the backyard," Caleb started. "And we started fighting so she took the handle end of a broom and whacked Dylan in the back of the head." Don and Danny busted out laughing.

"Shut up. No more." Kane threatened.

"Oh no. I want to hear more." Danny pleaded.

"Come on Axel. Time for round two." Mac said as he pushed her to the stage area.

"Don't say anymore or I swear" Kane pointed at each of her brothers.

"You'll hit us with a broom." Dylan said.

Everyone laughed. And all Kane could do was look back at them as she went with the other band members to the back stage. She was glad to see her brothers getting along with her coworkers but it was a dangerous thing. Her brothers knew too much about her for her own comfort.

The second set went just as well as the first. At the end right before the last song, Kane thanked the band for allowing her to play and thanked the crowd for a good time. Then last song was Don't Stop Believing by Journey. The crowd clapped and yelled as the band left the stage.

Kane and the others spent some time hanging out by the bar. She had learned her brothers had big mouths. Everyone knew about some of the more embarrassing parts of her childhood. As Dylan started telling them about the time Kane locked herself in her room for two days to play some new video game, she excused herself to get some air.

The bar was crowded. And more people were coming in by the minute. Kane got her hand stamped so she could get back in then went out the side door for a breather. The cool breeze felt good. She sat down on a box to try and relax. Singing had gotten her adrenaline going. And the excitement of everything going well at home and at work. Life was good for Kane but it was about to get a little better.

She sat there trying to calm down by massaging her neck when she heard someone walking to her. Kane quickly looked up to see Don standing before her. It was strange for her to see Don in casual clothes but he looked just as handsome. He still had the baby blue eyes and brilliant smile.

"You okay?" He asked when he saw she noticed him.

"Yea. It was a bit crowded and I had no desire to hear anymore stories that may embarrass me."

"Oh come on. Some of them weren't that bad." He said as he sat down beside her.

"So I assume then that they haven't gotten to my high school years."

"No why? How bad could it be."

"Let's just say puberty was not good to me."

"Yea but you made it through and turned out great."

Kane blushed. 'Thanks." Then there was an awkward silence. She didn't want to rush anything but she felt something with Don. He made her feel safe even though they had never gone any further than harmless flirting.

And then finally the tiny voice in her head grew louder and louder. Take a chance. She looked into Don's eyes as they leaned closer. No words spoken. There was no need. Both knew what they were doing. Their lips touched slightly at first but then grew. At last their lips parted and they looked quietly at one another.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that voted as you can see Don is the winner by a land slide. Thanks dada77 and blueeyedauthor for the votes. Please everyone keep them coming. I am always looking for ways to improve my story.


	12. Cute Carly

Sorry its taken me a couple days to update. My coputer eneded up getting a virus. Thanks to blueeyedauthor for the comment. Please keep them coming. Thanks.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Don said finally, since he was a gentleman. She laughed. She initiates the kiss and he apologizes.

"You have nothing to be sorry for unless you were unhappy with it."

"No it was good. I just didn't mean to."

"Stop. I kissed you. You shouldn't apologize. In all honestly I rather enjoyed it."

"So did I. Look if you want it to be just a kiss I won't do anymore." He was sweet.

"And if I want more?"

"Then how about dinner Monday night since we are both off."

"I would like that."

After a few minutes of working their way back to the bar found everyone still hanging around. Dylan was still telling stories to Danny, Mac, and Stella while Caleb was with Sheldon and Adam trying to get with some girls. Even though no one said anything when Don and Kane came back they all saw how happy they were. It was hard to believe that something did not happen between them while they got some "air".

* * *

Two weeks passed since the kiss. Kane found herself sitting at her desk filling out paper work. While she tried to concentrate she had a hard time. The date with Don was amazing. And the second that followed were just as good. But the first was her favorite. They went to a small restaurant then got ice cream. The two talked and got to know each other better outside of the work place. At the end of the evening they shared another kiss before she returned to her apartment. The date was a hit but they were taking it slow and keeping it quiet. No one was to know.

Many things had come up since the date. Work seemed to pick up for both Don and Kane. And Kane's sister Carly was visiting. But Don and Kane found time to be together. Their next date was planned for the following day. As she sat daydreaming her phone rang.

"Hello Detective Kandice Axel."

"Kane its Caleb. I got a problem. I got this great job interview. It will only take an hour. Do you think I could leave Carly with you?"

"Are you nuts?"

"Please. Dylan's out on a job and you said you'd be in your office all day."

Kane let out a heavy sigh. "Let me talk to Mac then I'll give you a call back."

"Thanks Kane bye."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone then left her office and walked to Mac's. Kane rapped her knuckles on the door frame. He looked up from what he was doing with a warm smile.

"Kane come in. What do you need?"

"I have, I mean, my brother has a problem. He's suppose to be watching my sister but he just got this great job interview and he was wondering if he could leave her with me." Before Mac could say anything she began ranting. "He says it will only take an hour. And she is well behaved. I promise she'll stay out of the way."

"Take it easy Kane. It's okay. You're just doing paperwork and lunch break is coming up. It'll be alright."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem."

She thanked Mac several more times then returned to her office where she called Caleb to tell him he could bring Carly over. Ten minutes later Kane walked downstairs to greet her siblings. She was shocked to see her brother in a nice suit. He normally was dressed down. And then beside her six foot three brother stood tiny Carly with her blonde hair in pigtails wearing jeans and a cute green t shirt with Minnie Mouse on it.

"You clean up good, baby brother. And how it my favorite baby sister?" Kane said picking her up and squeezing her tight.

"Good sis. We gonna have fun?"

"Yea. Thanks Kane I packed coloring books, blankie, and Little Piggy. I will be back as soon as I can." Caleb handed his sister the toy bag.

"It's okay. Good luck with the job."

"Thanks. Bye Carly." He gave her a kiss on the check then hugged both his sisters.

"Okay miss Carly you're gonna be a good girl for me right?" Kane said as they rode the elevator up.

"Yes. I promise." She gave that sweet, innocent smile and Kane melted. Carly was a good girl. She wasn't going to be a problem at all.

No one really noticed Kane walking through with the small child in her arms. She wanted to keep Carly under a low profile. More for Carly's sake. The child did not really know what her big sister did and Kane wanted to keep it that way. All she needed was Carly to see something traumatic and then tell her parents. And then Kane would get reemed for letting Carly near it.

"Okie dokie Carly here's your chair." Kane said pulling a chair cushion on the floor. Then she put her own cushion on the floor. "Your gonna color while I finish some paperwork. Then maybe we can grab some lunch."

"Hot dogs?" Asked the young girl as she pulled out a Care Bear coloring book.

"Yes hot dogs. You know what. You're gonna turn into a hot dog one of these days." The two laughed.

Twenty minutes passed. Carly behaved herself and Kane got far in her work. The sisters were giggling and making jokes when someone knocked on the door then opened it. Kane mouthed for Carly to stay quiet until she knew who it was.

"Yo Kane. You here." It was Danny.

"Oh yea." She popped her head up. Danny looked at her confused.

"Why are you on the floor?"

"We're having some fun."

"We?" He asked as hr came around the desk. When he saw the young girl he smiled warmly.

"Danny Messer please meet my sister Carly Axel. Say hi Carly."

"Hi Carly." Danny let out a strong laugh.

"Your brothers taught you that didn't they?" The young girl had a coy look on her face.

"What you got there?" Danny asked Carly.

"Care Bear. You want to color with me?"

"Sure." Danny sat down and started to color.

"Danny you don't have to." Kane said.

"No it's okay. I was just coming to see if you wanted to join me and Flack for lunch. We were gonna grab some hot dogs and head to the park for a little bit."

"Hot dogs? Can we go please? Please. Please. Please." Carly started hopping up and down.

"Please. Please. Please." Danny started.

"Alright." Kane said after a heavy sigh and a big smile. She packed up her things as well as Carly's stuff. Danny carried Carly while Kane took the large bag to Danny's car.


	13. Death to Chickens

Thanks to blueeyedauthor and dada77 for the reviews. Sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter up. I've been kind of busy. Hope everyone likes it. Please let me know.

* * *

"You know Flack told me about your dates." Danny said as they drove to the park to meet up with Don. Kane sat in the passenger seat while Carly sat in her booster seat in the back. She bounced along to the music of the Little mermaid.

"He did, did he. Damn it. We had decided not to tell anyone. Just in case it didn't work out." Kane was upset. She didn't want things to turn out like they did last time. Even though she highly doubted Don would set her up to have her shot.

"Don't be mad at him. We are practically brothers. And he made me swear not to tell anyone. He really likes you."

"He does?" She softened.

"Yea. Look no one else knows and that's how its going to stay until you two decide otherwise. Okay?"

"Thanks Danny."

"Are we there yet?" Came a voice from the backseat.

"Yes Carly. So what are you gonna get to eat kiddo?" Danny asked though he already knew the answer.

"Hot dog. Hot dog."

"She likes her hot dogs." Kane said with a giggle.

* * *

The day was beautiful. A cool breeze was blowing and the sun shone bright. Danny pulled into the park and walked with the two girls until they came to the best hot dog stand. And right beside it stood Don. The look on his face suggested he wasn't expecting the pint size girl. But he quickly replaced the look with a bright smile.

"So when did you two run off and have a kid?"

"Ha ha. Don this is Carly my sister."

"Nice to meet you Carly." He said bending down and politely shaking her hand.

"Well I don't know about you boys but Carly and I want some hot dogs."

"Hot dog, hot dog, hot dog." Carly chanted.

"Well lets get these girls some hot dogs Flack." Danny said.

* * *

"So are we still on for tomorrow cause if you have to watch her or something else," Don asked Kane as they sat on a bench while watching Danny and Carly feed her hot dog bun to some birds.

"No. Caleb and Dylan are taking her to the movies. We can still go. I'm actually really looking forward to it. But may I ask what you have planned?" Kane felt like a high school girl again. To have someone interested in her and to feel giddy about him in return. This felt more right then the last relationship she was in.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." The two smiled at each other sweetly.

"Sissy I fed the birds." Carly yelled as she came running up to Kane. Danny quickly followed. "But they're not like the chickens at home."

"Chickens?" The boys said.

"Yea we got chickens and piggies. And Mr. Jack has horses."

"She lives on a small farm. That's where we grew up. And our neighbor has a small ranch. Carly loves the animals but I could do without the evil birds."

"Kandice hates chickens. They peck at her." Carly said quietly.

"The only good chicken is a dead chicken." Everyone laughed. It was such a strange fear but it was real for Kane. The birds tortured her as she grew up.

After a few more minutes of talking, the group had to head back to work. Don said his good byes then went to meet with a lead he had on a case. While Danny drove the sisters back to the office. After a good bye hug from Carly and a thank you from Kane, Danny headed back to what he was doing leaving the sisters to coloring and paperwork. Later on Kane's brother picked Carly up after his successful job interview and told them he was taking them all out for dinner to celebrate.

Kane was anxious the entire next day but she didn't let it effect her work. Instead of working her own case, she was helping Adam in the lab. But once six o'clock came she made a b-line for the parking lot. She had two hours to get ready for her date. Though it was the third date, she felt as nervous as if it were the first.

A shower and some help from Carly about what to wear had Kane ready and set to go by 7:30. At quarter of eight, the buzzer went off to signify Don was there. She raced to the intercom but her brothers stopped her. Kane wanted to just leave but they wanted to talk with Don first.

While Dylan held Kane, Caleb answered the buzz. "Yes."

"It's Don. Is Kandice ready?"

"She's still getting ready. Come on up."

"Okay. Thanks." Then Caleb beeped him in.

"You're a bunch of jerk holes." Kane said once she was free. Carly giggled. "Don't ever repeat that. Look please be nice to him. He's not the same."

"We'll be nice as long as you give us five minutes alone with him. Now go into your room, wait a little then come out." Dylan said as he pushed her and Carly towards her room so they could talk with Don.

Kane and Carly pressed their ears to the door in hopes of hearing something. But the little noise that passed through the door, they couldn't understand. Kane knew her brothers would behave themselves. Their only concern was her well being and not for history to repeat itself. So after several minutes Kane could not wait any longer. She sent Carly out first as a signal. Soon after she followed. The boys were standing by the door talking like friends.

"You're here. Ready to go?" Kane said casually.

"Yea. Nice talking to you guys. I promise to have her back in one piece. Bye Carly." Don politely said good bye to everyone then he and Kane left the apartment and went to his car.


	14. Date Night

Thank you blueyedauthor and dada77 for the reviews. Please keep them coming everyone. Thanks.

"Don I hope my brothers didn't bother you back there." Kane said as they rode to the location of the date.

"No just concerned. I can't blame them. Back in high school I had to scare my fair share of boyfriends that were after my sister. They were only doing their brotherly duty."

"Yea but still If you were any other guy you might not have stuck around to get to know me."

"For you I think I would gladly take any grilling your family could do."

She smiled. He was quite the charmer. Don was growing on her. "So where are we going tonight?"

"Right here." Kane looked up to see Don pulling into a small putt putt place.

"It's been years since I've played. What about you?" She asked.

"I've played a few games here and there. Now if you want I'll take it easy on you."

"Don't you dare Flack. For you see if you let me win I'll gloat and tell everyone. But if you play fair and I win fair then no one has to know."

"Okay I'll play by the rules." He said as if he were a child.

Over the next hour and a half Don and Kane had a great time playing golf and bonding. Both played fair minus a few attempts at catching the other off guard. In the end though, they stopped keeping score.

"So does the date end here or do you have more planned?" Kane asked as they walked back to the car hand in hand.

"I have more planned. But It's kind of your choice. Pick one, two, or three."

"Oh mystery. Okay how about three?"

"Three it is then."

Don drove to a small Italian restaurant which turned out to be the location of three. The mood was nice and romantic. They sat at a corner booth where they talked about anything and everything.

"Yea did you hear Mac hired a new CSI. She'll be here next month and she's coming from Montana. She's suppose to be really good at detail. It will be nice to finally not be the new girl."

"That's right you've been the new girl here and at Maryland right?"

"Yup. it'll be good." The food was soon delivered and etherisation died down. Eventually, Don started it up again.

"You know there's this benefit ball thing coming up soon." Don tenderly walked around the topic. There was a question he hoped to ask soon.

"Yea. I think everyone is going. In fact I was planning on going."

"That's good. I was just wondering if you would like to up you know go with me?" His cheeks flushed.

His question made Kane blush. "I would love to."

"I mean only if you are ready. I know you don't want people thinking you have a reputation with the men you work with."

"Don I like you. And I highly doubt you are going to turn out like my last relationship. And frankly it would be my honor to accompany you."

"I think the honor will be mine. To be with you, well, it will be nice. I haven't felt this way in awhile."

"Yea I know what you mean Don." The two looked into each others eyes and felt something. They couldn't exactly put their fingers on it but something was there. A connection deeper than words. They had grown to see the others as a chance at happiness.

Don and Kane finished their meal with a bit more comfort now that they both knew the other liked the prospect of a real relationship. They felt at ease knowing there was a connection. After they finished eating, Don said he had one last surprise for her. He ended up taking her to a snowball stand, which was Kane's favorite. At the end of the night Don and Kane stood on the stairs of her apartment.

"I really had a nice time tonight. You do a wonderful job at making a girl feel special." Kane said.

"I try." They laughed. "I had a good time too. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Me too. I guess I should be heading up."

"Yea. Good night Kandice."

"Goodnight Don." And then Don leaned down and gently kissed her, much like their first kiss. But Kane turned it. She made it into a more passionate kiss. Both continued until they ran out of breath. They parted and smiled.

"Good night Don."

"Good night Kane" Kane pulled out her keys, took one look back at Don as he got in his car, then headed to her room to find her brothers waiting for her. They asked her how it went then told her that they approved of Don. Having their approval was not essential but Kane appreciated it just the same. Having them on her side would make it easier if Don ever met her father. That night Kane went to sleep dreaming of Don. A smile stayed on her face all night.


	15. Dancing at the Benefit

Thanks dada77 for the review. Please keep them coming. Thanks.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly for Kane. Carly was returned home and outside of work she set up a hair appointment and time to go dress shopping. The idea of being out with Don was both exciting and terrifying. She only hoped it all worked out for the best.

During the day of the benefit, Kane had to work. She continued to stay professional but on the case Kane was working with Stella she couldn't help but have some girl talk. Kane didn't say anything about Don but talked about everything else. Stella seemed just as excited.

"Yea my dress is black corseted at the top and full skirt at the bottom. I'm so excited. I never went to anything like this at home. What about you?"

"I went with a simple black dress. Nothing too fancy but nice enough for the occasion. It will be nice to see everyone dressed up and outside of work. Most of the time only a few of us end up attending but everyone from the lab will be there." The two female detectives talked as they finished up paperwork then headed home. Both had to get ready for the benefit.

At eight o'clock that night Kane stepped out of her bedroom dressed and ready to find Don standing in a crisp, nice tuxedo with her brothers.

Don stood their breathless. She looked amazing and he wanted to tell her that but his mouth stopped working. However Caleb and Dylan could easily talk both said one word. "Eww!" Everyone laughed slightly. They were only joking but it helped lighten the mood.

"No just kidding you look nice sis." Dylan said politely.

"Yea not too bad Kane." Caleb responded.

"I guess I should say thanks." She said as she kissed each of her brothers on their cheeks then stepped in front of Don. "Do you feel like this is every high school dance all over again?"

"Yea. You look beautiful." Kane blushed.

"Thank you. You look sharp too."

"Well are you ready to go?"

"Yes. See you boys later."

"Night." The twins said as they watched their older sister leave.

* * *

"Did I mention how amazing you look Kandice?" Don said as they got out of his car and walked into the hall leading to the ballroom that was holding the benefit. The place was decorated with elegant lights and beautiful flowers. A small instrumental band played by a dance floor while round tables were at the other end of the ball room.

"Yes. Now please stop, or I'll have to kick your butt."

Don held his arms up. "Please don't Detective Axel. I will be a perfect gentleman or whatever you want me to be."

"Shut up." Kane playfully pushed Don's arm.

"You ready?" He asked as he offered her his arm to take.

"Yea. It's going to be nice not having to hide." And as Kane spoke the two walked into the ballroom to face their co workers.

A couple of detectives that knew Flack gave him glances surprised to see him with a CSI. And a few of the people at the lab looked at them strangely. But no one said anything. Don and Kane made a cute couple and both were professional enough to not allow it to interfere with their work.

"You want something to drink Kane?" Don asked as they strolled around the room. They had finally stopped when they ran into Sheldon and his date. The four had spoken a little when Don asked her the question.

"Yes please. Anything nonalcoholic though. No partying tonight. Thanks."

"You got it. You guys want anything?"

"No we're good. But thank you." Sheldon responded.

Kane stood and talked with Sheldon and his date. But they soon had to go because his date needed to use the restroom and he had to make a call. While Kane stood there waiting for Don to return Danny came up to her alone.

"Are you sure you like Flack cause he does not deserve you. You look amazing."

"Thanks Danny. You look good too."

"How about we sneak outta here." he said slyly.

"You trying to steal my date Messer." don said as he walked up holding two drinks.

"I would never." He took a step back but winked at Kane as if to say he would.

"Where's you date Danny? I figured you would have someone seeing as how charming you are?" Kane asked as she sipped at her drink. Don nearly spit out his drink. They way she said is came off as a call out. But Danny took it in a good hearted way. The three stood and talked until Danny's date arrived. Then the couples made their way to the dance floor.

"I thought you said you couldn't dance, Detective Flack." Kane said as Don spun her around.

"What? A guys got to keep some secrets."

"So what else can you do?"

"I've been known to cook and watch a chick flick. And I have been told I give a great back massage."

"Wow Flack. I think I'm falling for you."

"Guess what?" He pulled her close then whispered, "I'm falling for you too."

Kane looked up into Don's eyes and saw the sincerity in his words. Both had been looking for happiness and each believed they had finally found it. They stared at each other for a moment longer but the song ended and everyone clapped for the band. As they clapped Mac joined them. Kane felt a little nervous. He was her boss and if he did not like the idea of her and Don together then she had no clue what to do.

"Hello Mac." Don and Kane said.

"Hey. You look nice Kandice."

"Thank you. Um Mac we were hoping to talk to you about this sooner but."

"Don't worry. You're both responsible adults. As long as you two can separate your personal life from you business I am happy to see you two together." A weight lifted off both their shoulders. Everything was perfect.

The rest of the night went perfectly. Don and Kane danced together then switched with Danny so he could share a date with her. As the night started to wind down Don and Kane said good night to their friends then headed out to the car. While they waited for the valet to bring Don's car Kane stared into Don's eyes again as he held her in his arms. The evening was slightly breezy so Don held her to keep her warm.

"So Flack seeing as how the night has gone wonderful where does that leave us?"

"That all depends on you. Do you want to continue this relationship or keep it to just dating?"

Instead of answering with word, Kane pulled him into a strong meaningful kiss. "You tell me." She said when they finally parted. Don blushed for he noticed the valet had brought back his car and was staring. "Oh sorry." Kane said once she noticed. Don tipped the valet then opened Kane's door for her. She slid in then waited for Don. She smiled the entire time. Her and Don decided to embark on a steady relationship. Both knew it was the right time with the right person.


	16. Hotel of Fear

Thanks blueyedauthor for the review. Hope everyone likes the story so far. I have big plans ahead.

* * *

Two days passed since the night of the benefit and Kane found herself standing in a stairwell at a nice hotel staring at a dead man. She was the first on the scene and had no idea who would be helping her on the case. But it wasn't too important. She started photographing the scene. It appeared the man had a broken neck and several stab wounds.

"What do we got?" Said Danny from behind Kane but she didn't hear. Her headphones were playing Toby Keith. So he tapped her shoulder.

Kane screamed as she whipped around to hit whoever touched her. But when she saw it was only Danny she calmed down.

"Hey Kane. Look I'm sorry about scaring you but you need to stop listening when you're on a scene or you might end up hurting someone. Primarily me." He said after she turned off her ipod.

"It helps me but if it makes you feel safer I'll start keeping the volume down."

"Thanks Kane. So as I was saying what do we have here?"

"Male approximately 36 to 40. Stabbed several times. I'm hoping someone who works at the hotel can tell us who he is."

"Nice suit. I'd say guest."

"That or he was visiting someone."

Danny knelt down to get a closer look at the victim while Kane took photographs. "So where's your boy Flack?"

"He's working on a case with Mac. It's just you and me it looks like."

"His loss is my gain."

"Okay Danny. So what do you want to take?"

"If you don't mind I'll go find the security guards that work here."

"No prob Bob. Sorry. I'll process the scene."

Danny went off in search of the people that could possibly help identify the body, while Kane put away her camera and started taking a closer look. She first took the man's liver temperature and determined he was killed around eleven the night before. There was no hair or sign of struggle. The body seemed to be perfect excluding the blood. Once she had finished with the body, Kane followed the trail of blood leading up the stairs. Two flights above the body she found a pool of blood indicating that was where the stabbing took place.

Several swabs later and a closer look turned up with some finger prints on the hand rail and threads from fabric not belonging to the victim. While she finished collecting samples, Danny yelled from below. "Hey Kane I got an id on the vic."

"Okay. I'll be down in a second." Kane packed up what she had so far then met with Danny.

"Our victim is Carl Rose Jr. Son of the hotel manager."

"Where's the father?"

"He's coming in. he was visiting with relatives last night. At least that's what he told front desk when they called him about the body."

"All night? That sounds a bit strange."

"We'll find out soon enough. But he doesn't know it's his son. All he's been told is that a body was found."

"Lovely. Well I found where I think the stabbing took place. And I got prints. I'm not sure they'll matter but they could be useful. And I found these." She handed him the strands of threads. 'They don't appear to match the victim. Hopefully they can connect us to the killer." Kane put the evidence in her kit then went back to searching for more clues.

An hour later Danny and Kane were finishing up collecting samples when an officer approached Kane.

"Ma'am the medic was wondering if he could take the body. Are you done with it?" Kane looked up at the officer. He looked as if he had just walked out of high school.

"You new?" She asked casually.

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay here's a tip don't call me ma'am." Kane said politely. "And don't be scared to say what's on your mind otherwise you'll get eaten alive."

"But he said you only want to be called ma'am." The officer nodded to Danny who was hiding a large smile.

"Don't listen to him kid. And anyway the medic can take the body." The officer smiled, said thanks, then left.

Kane playfully smacked Danny. "Jerk. Why tease him like that?"

"Just some fun." He snickered. "Ma'am."

"Shut up. So where's Mr. Rose. He should have been here by now. I mean body in your hotel seems like first priority business."

"I don't know. But seeing as how we're done here how about we head to our victims room. It's on the same floor as where the blood starts."

Kane followed Danny up two flights of stairs passing the blood and security prohibiting people from using the stairwell. "it's here Room 450. The security gave me the master key." Danny swiped the card then pushed the door open for Kane to step in first. She had her flashlight ready. But she was not ready for what she saw.

It wasn't a body or anything terrible. It wasn't even human. However it was one of Kane's greatest fears. Snakes.

* * *

Glasses cases holding snakes of varying sizes and colors lined some of the walls. Many shelves on two of the walls contained the reptiles. Some lay still while others crawled around their habitats.

At the sight of the slithering creatures Kane nearly dropped what she was holding and ran. But the CSI inside her told her to stand strong. Still the snakes gave her a full body shake which Danny noticed.

"You alright Axel?" He nudged her as he moved further in the room. Kane became frozen to the spot. Her body refused to move until she knew the retiles could not leave their cages.

"Um Danny. Let's just say snakes aren't my thing. In fact their my biggest fear."

"Do you want to go?" He said genuinely concerned.

"No I'm okay as long as none of them can get out. Do you think you can check for me?"

"Sure thing." Danny said as he looked at each cage making sure the lids were secure. All seemed in order until he came to the last cage. The lid was on but no snake. "Okay. All lids are secure. But it looks like one has been taken."

Kane calmed a little. She placed her kit on the ground then walked the room with her flashlight ready. Staying close to Danny. "I hate snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes." She mumbled to herself.

"Alright Indiana Jones. How about you go talk with security. I highly doubt these are suppose to be here. And wait for the victim's father." Danny obviously saw hoe uneasy Kane was. She was going to be more useful in this situation outside of the vic's room.

"Thanks Danny. I owe you big time." she practically ran out the door and down to the security desk. As she spoke with the head security guard a well dressed man on a cell phone approached.

Okay… Yes… Fine… Later… I got to go. I'm here." And then the man hung up his phone. He looked up to meet Kane's irritated gaze.

"Excuse me are you Carl Rose?"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am detective Axel, sir. May I ask why it took you so long to come?"

"I was with relatives." He said the last word carefully. "I figured my staff represented me well and helped you as much as possible."

"Yes sir. They have been. But when they called you I hoped you would arrive quickly. A body has been found in your hotel."

"I am devastated that someone lost their life on my property but I came as soon as I could."

"Sir do you know where your son was last night?"

"I assume here. My son is thirty eight. He has his own life."

"I am sorry to tell you this Mr. Rose but your son is the body we found."

"What Junior? How? I can't believe." Kane then gave Mr. Rose a cleaned up version of the body and her finings so far.

"Detective Axel I want you to find who did this to my son."

"We will do all we can. Are you up to answering some questions because I can ask them later."

"Later please. I need to call his mother. Claire is going to be devastated." Kane then left Mr. Rose to make some calls as she went to check on Danny.


	17. Wanna Be Indiana Jones

Hope everyone still likes the story. Please review I would like to know how I'm doing. Thanks.

* * *

Kane could see Danny's flashlight bobbing around in the kitchen area. "Hey Danny Mr. Rose showed up. I said we'll question him later. He seemed concerned about his son's death but there was something about him. You find anything?"

"Nothing unusual for a bachelor pad excluding the snakes." As the two spoke, Kane carefully stepped into the room. And she made sure she had a quick escape in case something happened with the snakes.

"Can you determine how many snakes he had and why he had all of them?"

"I think they were just pets. As far as a number, I have no clue. I'm not sure if they're venomous or not. We'll have to get animal control in here."

"Venomous?" Kane said nervously.

"It's okay Indy I won't let you fall into a pit of snakes. Just wait until the others hear about this."

"Danny I swear if you torture me with this I will make you regret it."

"Ohh I'm scared. Watch out there's a snake." Danny put on a scared face and pointed at her feet. Kane jumped but found nothing.

"Ass. You'll get it." She threatened.

"Okay. I'll behave. For now." And for the most part Danny stopped teasing. The two finished looking about the apartment then went to speak with the father again. This time he was more somber yet still business like.

"Mr. Rose do you know if your son had any enemies?"

"No. he was a good man. Strange but good."

"Why strange?"

"You saw the snakes didn't you. He loved those things more than anything."

"Do you know how many he had. It would help us to know if one went missing."

"I'll get his assistant. Her name is Amelia Thomas." He signaled to some of the guards who understood to get her. "I hired her to keep him in line since he was the heir to this place." Mr. Rose became chocked up as he realized his only son would not be there to take up the family business. As the man grieved a young woman escorted by a guard entered the room. She had clearly been crying.

"Ms. Thomas how about we talk outside." Kane said leaving Danny with Mr. Rose as she led the crying assistant out to a bench. "Ms. Thomas my name is Kandice Axel. Is it okay to ask you a few questions?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kandice please. Do you know what Mr. Rose Jr.'s plans were last night?"

"He said he was just settling in. he said something about watching the Crocodile Hunter. It was his favorite show."

"Mr. Rose really was into reptiles. I was wondering do you know how many he owned?"

"Yes. He loved them. I can get you a list. He had me keep one and one of people he got them from."

"Do you know anyone he had problems with?"

"No. he kept to himself. Carl watched his father and learned to run the business. When he wasn't doing that he was with his pets."

"Okay Ms. Thomas. Please get me that list as soon as possible."

"I just have to run to my office."

"Thank you." Kane said as the women went to get it.

Kane waited on the bench and collected herself. The snakes really freaked her out. But for the victim she had to get past it. Carl Rose Jr. was the important thing, and finding his killer. Several minutes passed then finally Ms. Thomas came back out with the list of snakes. Kane thanked her then told her if she needed anything else she'd call. Then she made arrangements to have a snake specialist to come to the hotel and verify them before they were removed. As she waited Danny joined her.

Dad seems clean. Found out he was actually with a woman last night and not one like his wife."

"Oh. Interesting I got a list from the assistant with the snakes. And a specialist will be here soon."

"Good. You know you can head back to the lab. I'll take care of the snakes."

"No it's alright. Got to get over it sometime. As long as they stay in their cage it will be okay."

The two waited until the specialist came then all three went back to the room to have a look at the reptiles. After looking over the list and at the snakes the specialist determined all were no venomous and accounted for except for one. He said a rare albino snake was not there. From there the specialist said he would take care of the snakes while the CSI's headed to the lab.

After setting out the evidence and getting what they needed to Adam, the two took a quick lunch break in the break room. But first Kane had to get money out of her purse in her office. As she turned to leave the room she found a large envelope on her desk addressed to her but no return address. With her letter opened, Kane carefully opened the envelope to find a picture of her and Don together from the night of the benefit. In red ink was written 'I'm watching you.' Though she was scared, Kane stayed calm. She returned the picture to the envelope then locked it away in her desk. Someone was watching her.

* * *

Sure, she had made enemies through the years working as a CSI but none had ever done anything like this. Kane had received threats before so she wasn't extremely worried. She was going to find out who did this. She just hoped this did not put Don in danger. Don had a right to know about the stalker but she wasn't going to say anything until she processed the picture and envelope.

Kane met up with Danny in the break room and acted as if nothing was going on. As they ate, they bounced ideas off of each other as to who could have killed the heir to the Roses' hotel. While they went through different scenarios Stella and Sheldon joined them. Danny gave them a quick run down of their cases then let slip Kane's problem with the case.

"Yea Indiana Jones here, all she's missing is the whip and the fedora."

"Shut up Danny."

"What's he talking about?" Stella asked.

"Let's just say I'm not a big fan of snakes. As a child my brothers would buy fake ones and put them in my room. I grew use to it. So one day they changed it up and put a live garden snake in my bed. Scared the hell out of me. So my fears' not as glamorous as the movie version but I still hate the damn things."

Everyone laughed, even Kane. They all goofed around until Danny got a call from Sid saying he had determined the weapon and found something on the body. At the same time Kane got a call from Adam who found a second blood type. So the two split up but first Kane made a stop and picked up the photo.

Adam was found looking over papers when Kane entered the room. "Hey Kandice. So while I was running the blood samples you gave me, I found two types. One belonging to Carl Rose Jr.. The other from an unknown male. He's not in the system.

"Great Adam. Where was it from?"

"The second sample you collected from the two floors above the victim. I would say whoever killed Rose Jr. cut themselves."

"You are amazing Adam. Not if you don't mind I have a bit of a private favor to ask you."

"Sure. I'm running a bit slow on things to do today. What do you need?"

"Can you find prints on this?" She handed him the envelope and watched as he looked inside. His eyes grew when he saw the picture.

"Who's. Someone's following you?" He asked shocked.

"I don't know. But please don't say anything. I plan on talking to Don after this."

"Okay Kane. I'll call you as soon as I'm done."

"Thanks Adam. I owe you big time." Kane quickly embraced Adam in a hug then ran down to tell Danny about Adam's findings. She only hoped he had something as well. As she was en route to the morgue Kane ran into Danny on the stairs.

"Just the guy I was looking for. Adam found two samples of blood. One our vic's and the other our killer. Did Sid get anything?"

"Aside from snake bite wounds he received through the years, he got nothing."

"Great so we're back to nothing Except for the missing snake that's the only lead I can see."

"I got the same idea. How about we do some research on the snake?"

"Lovely. Creepy little reptile. I swear I will be so happy once this case is over."

"What case?" Said Don as he walked up behind the twp CSI's. A large smile crossed his face when his eyes met Kane's. they stared at each other a bit longer until Danny said something.

"Get a room you two." Don and Kane laughed.

"So anyway what case?"

"Carl Rose Jr. Heir to the Rose Hotel and avid snake lover." As Danny said the snake part Kane did a full body shake. "Yea your girl here has a thing for snakes."

"Um no. they are gross, evil, and scary as hell."

"For a CSI snakes are scary. After all the things you've seen."

"Yea it's my brothers' fault." Kane quickly told Don her story as the three sat down in front of the computers. Danny started searching for the snake as Don explained he was waiting for Mac to meet with him.

"So we're still on for tomorrow night right?" Don asked.

"Yes. I got to stop at the grocery store first then I'll be at your place to make spaghetti and meatballs."

"Sounds good. Oh sorry got to go. Mac's here. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Flack." Danny said.

"Bye Don." Kane said sweetly. She wanted to tell him about the picture but she still had to hear from Adam. If the person was only after her then Don wouldn't be in much danger, she hoped. But it all depended upon the stalker. Once she knew who it was then she could gauge the situation and how dangerous it would be.


	18. New Problems

Okie Dokie everyone. We left off with Danny and Kane working together on a case about the death of a hotel heir and his love for snakes. And Kane received a strange photograph of her and Don together saying she was being watched. Please Review. Thanks. Alright on with the story.

* * *

Danny and Kane had only been searching then minutes when they came across something useful. The snake they were looking for was rare an worth quite a bit of money. Rose Jr. had paid thousands of dollars for the reptile and left many people upset. As they looked up possible people interested in the snake, Kane's cell went off. Adam's number popped up.

"Are you okay here. I got to talk to Adam. I'll be back in a few." Kane didn't wait for Danny to respond, she was already halfway to the lab.

"Okay no problem." He said dumbfounded.

"Did you find anything?" She asked quickly when she finally got to Adam.

"One set of prints on the envelope but no hits when I ran them. They could be from whoever took the photo or just whoever delivered the letter. I'm sorry if I'm prying but are you okay?"

"Yea. At least I think so."

"If you need anything else let me know." He handed her back the picture and envelope.

"Thanks Adam. I really appreciate it."

* * *

Panic, fear, and anxiety started to take control of Kane as walked away from the lab. The thought of not knowing who was there was unbearable. She had to find out who was doing this to keep Don and the others around her safe. Kane had several ideas of who was behind it, but they all had to deal with her past. A past she had no desire to go back to. But since she had to go there, she knew there was one person she could call who might help. Instead of going back to Danny, Kane went to her office, closed the door, then sat down at her desk.

She stared at her phone for several minutes before picking it up and dialing a number. A secretary answered.

"Yes can I please speak to Detective Mason?"

"Hold please." A minute passed then a gruff man's voice picked up.

"Detective Mason who's this?"

"An old friend." She said coyly. She knew he would recognize her voice.

"Axel. How are you?"

"Good good. How about you?"

"Same. Miss having you around though. You processed a scene better than anyone I know. Heard you're doing good up in New York."

"Thanks. Yea everything's good." A short silence passed between them.

"I take it that you didn't call to catch up."

"Not really." Mason was another member on the CSI team. He was one of the few people Kane didn't mind. Though they were not really close. When she had her problems with Harris, Mason stayed out of it. He wasn't friends with Harris, but he didn't stick up for Kane when the others tortured her. "I do have another reason for the call."

"What do you need?"

"Have you gotten any threats lately? I mean from past cases. Or has anyone asked about me?"

"Not that I know of. Is everything okay? Are you in trouble?"

"I don't know yet. This morning I received a picture of myself and my boyfriend and it said I'm watching you. I was just wondering if you knew anything."

"No but if I hear anything I'll let you know."

"Thanks Mason."

"Kandice I know we never were close but if you need help I'll be there for you this time. I know when you needed me last time I turned a blind eye but if I can help you, I won't let it happen again."

"Thank you Mason. Talk to you later." Kane hung up the phone then put her head in her hands. A headache was coming to her. Why now? Things were going great. As she ran a hand through her hair a knock came to the door. "Come in." Danny popped his head in.

"You okay? You disappeared on me."

"Sorry. I'm having a bit of a problem. But I can deal with it later. Did you find out anything else about Rose Jr. and his pets?"

"Yea I got a lead on the man who sold rose the snake. You want to ride along?"

"Sure."

* * *

Danny drove to the home of Steven Long as Kane sat in the passenger seat staring out the window. Her body was in the car but her head was elsewhere. And Danny noticed. He finally asked her about it while they were grid locked in traffic.

"Are you mad at me for the snake stuff? Cause I only meant it in good fun."

"No its not that. I um I got a picture today." She knew she could trust Danny. He was a great friend and she felt safe with him. Don had told her he was his best friend. In fact he was turning out to be her close friend as well. "It was from the benefit. Don and I. And it said, 'I'm watching you'. I had Adam run it for prints. There was on but nothing in the system. I got to talk to Don but I wanted to see if I knew who it was first."

"Whoa do you have any idea who it could be? I mean I know you said there were no hits but did you have any similar cases from Maryland?" Danny asked concerned.

"Not that I can recall. But hopefully I can figure out who it is before whoever it is does something dangerous."

"If you need any help I'll be there for you. You know I'll do anything to help you. You're kinda growing on me and Don's crazy about you. So you need to stick around for awhile."

"Thanks Danny. I've dealt with my fair share of nut jobs. This one won't be any different. I just hope whoever it is won't do anything stupid." The two friends spoke a little more on the subject but once they pulled up to the apartment of Richard Hill they talked about the case. Danny could sense Kane was tense but had a handle on her situation and he knew if she needed it, he would be there for her.

* * *

Richard Hill lived in a small apartment complex on the second floor. When the detectives knocked on the door a elderly man answered the door and offered them in. Kane had hesitations because she could see more snakes. She carefully stepped in then sat down on one of the chairs as the two men did as well.

"So how can I help you two?" Mr. Hill asked.

"We're investigating the murder of Carl Rose Jr. And we understand you recently sold him a rare snake to him."

"Oh no. That's terrible," he said truly concerned.

"Was anyone else interested in the same snake?"

"Yes, actually. Two other buyers but they couldn't come up with enough money. Here they are." The man went to his desk and shuffled some papers about until he found a yellow sheet with three names on it. One belonging to the victim and the other two to the potential buyers. "I kept their names just in case I got my hands on another one of the snakes."

"Um just for elimination purposes would you be willing to give us a DNA sample." Kane asked.

"Sure but you should know I am probably already in the system. In my younger years I didn't exactly follow the straight and narrow path I do now."

"We'll still take one just in case." They got the swab, thanked Mr. Hill then headed back to the lab. Evening was coming and the two detectives wanted to get background information and addresses for the two new suspects.

When they arrived at the lab they ran into Mac and Don who were also heading in. Kane took this opportunity to ask for a few minutes alone with Don. She didn't want to go a day without telling him about the man watching her. He had a right to know since he was photographed as well and she had no idea what the stalker wanted.

"Don I need to talk to you about something." She said once they were in her office alone.

"Is everything alright?" Concern showed in his eyes.

"I don't know. This morning I received this. A picture of us from the benefit. I have no idea who sent it. And I already had Adam try and run it. There was one set of prints but no hits. I'm taking care of it. I just wanted you to know." She was a bit scared as she said it. Would this scare him away?

"I there anything I can do?" He said as he pulled her into a hug. In that moment, Kane knew Don wasn't going anywhere. They talked about options, but as the moment they were at a dead end. After talking they shared a quick kiss then headed back into the lab. Both had agreed to never show public displays of affection in the office but under the circumstances it was needed.

When they cane out Don went to Mac to warn him about Kane's predicament. Kane returned to the computer room to find Danny had already done the search and got addresses for the two new suspects. They decided to give them both house calls since it was only six. It was important they try and find the killer before they skipped town.


	19. Releasing Tension

Thanks dada77 for the review. Please keep them coming. Reviews have kind of dropped off. Am I doing something wrong. Please let me know. Thanks.

* * *

The first person Danny and Kane went to see about Rose Jr.'s death turned out to have a strong alibi so they drove to the next suspect's job. He owned a pet shop that sold exotic animals. The shop was open until nine that night so they still had two hours before it closed. The two detectives pulled up to the store and saw it was open but no customers. Only the owner, their suspect. As soon as Danny and Kane walked through the door and the suspect saw them, he bolted out the back door.

"Danny I got him. Go around back through the alley." Kane yelled as she pursued the suspect. Lucky for her she was in tennis shoes that day.

In no time the suspect, who's name was Robert Winds, was in Kane's sights. She hated when they ran but occasionally it was fun. She looked at it that at least her time at the gym and on the high school track team was paying off. Kane caught up to Robert just as Danny entered the alley. All Danny saw was Kane tackle the suspect to the ground, handcuff him and kept him pinned to the ground.

"You crazy bitch. Get off me." The angry suspect yelled.

"Shut up. You're lucky I don't make you kiss the ground you're on."

"Don't worry Kane. A car's coming. I called it in when he ran. Looks like we got out suspect."

In a matter of minutes two police officers showed up and took Robert to the office, while they looked through the pet shop. Aside from the pets for sale, Danny found the missing snake in a carrying case.

"Looks like we found this guys' motive." Danny held up the case for Kane to see.

"Okay. Now all we need is the murder weapon." As they searched a thought popped into Kane's head. "Does that thing have to ride in the car with us?"

Danny laughed. "Don't worry Indy it will go in the trunk. So stop worrying about the snake. They won't hurt you."

"You lie." She joked but continued the search. They were looking for a long pair of scissors used to kill Carl Rose Jr. After twenty minutes of looking all over Kane found a pair of scissors with blood residue on them in the back room of the shop. But she had to make sure the blood was human so back to the lab they went.

While Kane ran the scissors to the lab, Danny had Robert Winds moved to an interrogation room. He wanted him to have time to panic. Half an hour later, Mr. Winds was pacing the room and with good cause. Kane matched the blood on the scissors to that of her victim.

"Mr. Winds what were you doing last night between ten pm and twelve am?" Kane asked when the two detectives walked in the room. Danny sat the snake case on the table.

"I was busy doing stuff?" the scrawny man said with an attitude.

"What kind of stuff?" Danny said, frustration growing. He hated suspects that played dumb.

"Stuff that is none of your business." Robert crossed his arms and gave a of a silent attitude.

"Well that's okay cause I can tell you what you were doing." Deflating the killer's ego was becoming Kane's favorite part of interrogations. When she had irrefutable evidence and the killer could not do anything about it provided her with a lot of satisfaction. And to see the look on their faces when they knew there was no escape was the cherry on top. She knew she was really going to enjoy this especially after all the snakes and the thought of someone following her. This was going to be a good way to relive some stress.

"You were so angry Mr. Rose got the snake you wanted, you killed him. You were going to his room in the hotel but you ran into each other in the stairwell. Maybe you offered to pay for it or maybe you just started stabbing. Then you stole his room key, broke into his room and took the snake. But what I want to know is why? Is this creature really worth another man's life?"

"I didn't kill anyone." Wind said shortly but he squirmed in his chair.

"The scissors with Mr. Rose's blood that we found in your shop prove otherwise." Said Kane.

"So does this snake. And after we get a DNA sample from you, we can match it to some blood we found at the scene. Blood that probably came from that cut on you're arm." Danny said. Robert looked at his arm then tried to cover his injury.

"Come on. It was an accident." Roberts began to fold under the pressure. "I didn't go there to kill him. The snake was mine until he came along at the last minute and offered two hundred more dollars for it. I was just going there to take back what was mine." Mr. Winds then told them everything that happened. Once he was done, an officer came in and arrested Robert and took him to the station. Kane was extremely happy that the case was over. Now she didn't have to worry about snakes and she could focus on who was following her. Danny offered to help but Kane insisted she was just going to see who logged in that day. Everyone that entered the building either had a pass they scanned which showed electronically who came in or a person without a pass signed in on a sheet.

Kane went down to the security office and began speaking to Howard, one of the guards. As they spoke, she thumbed through the sign in sheet. It was unlikely she would recognize any of the names, but she took a chance.

"Are you looking for someone specific Detective Axel?"

"Something like that. Did you see anyone come in to deliver just an envelope?"

"Yea I did but he was just the regular delivery guy. Why?"

"Oh its nothing. Do you know his name?"

"Carlos Hernandez. He makes a night deposit here. Should be by in half an hour, if you are sticking around, I can send him up when he gets here."

"That would be great Howard. Thank you so much." Kane went back up to her office to wait. While she waited Don and Mac finished up their case and joined her.

"We will do whatever we have to, to ensure your safety."

"Thanks Mac but I'm sure whoever is doing this probably isn't dangerous. But then again I won't know for sure until his or her next move."

"Do you have any clue who could be doing this?" Don asked.

"No. I know it's only me so far who's received something like this. I called down to Maryland and talked to an old partner and he said every things been normal there. I'm waiting for the delivery guy who may have dropped the picture off. I hope that his prints are those on the envelope. At least that way I can rule the prints out as evidence." Several minutes passed at they talked, when finally a young Hispanic man came into Kane's office. He seemed polite but slightly nervous. The boys left the room so Kane could talk to him alone.

"Mr. Hernandez please come in. I just had some questions about this envelope you dropped off earlier." She showed him the item. "Do you remember who gave it to you?"

"No it was in my box of drop offs this morning. Is there a problem?"

"Possible. A possible suspect sent it and we found prints on the outside. May I take your prints so that I can rule you out?"

"Sure Detective. I'll do whatever I can to help."

Kane took his prints then compared them to the envelope and found them a match. She thanked Carlos for his time then sent him on his way. Then she told Mac and Don her findings. Eventually, they decided Kane was to keep a look out and call if anything seemed funny. Around ten that night Mac left and Don insisted he drive her home. She accepted only on his word that she would get a kiss at the end of the drive. This wasn't a problem for either of them.

* * *

The next night Kane decided not to let this new watcher control her life. She was going to go about her life as if nothing had ever happened. It was important she didn't let this person dictate her life. She told her brothers about them just so they could be on the lookout. They protested her going out but she told them she had to go about her life as normal. Eventually, they agreed. So that night Dylan gave her his car so she could go to the grocery store then to Don's for dinner.

At eight o'clock Kane knocked on Don's door. After several seconds he opened it in a nice t shirt and a pair of jeans. Kane smiled. He looked just good dressed down as he did dressed up.

"Come on in. I got everything ready for you." He said as he took a bag.

"Thanks for letting me cook you dinner here. It may have been a bit awkward if my brothers joined us."

"No problem. I'll never turn down a free meal from a beautiful woman." Kane blushed. Together, Don and Kane began to make dinner. They got to talk about the stalker and how to handle it. Then they spoke about the cases they had just finished. Soon dinner was ready so they set down to a romantic candle lit dinner.

"Dinner was great." Don said as he cleaned up.

"Thanks. I've had enough practice with my brothers. Now how about some desert." She went to the fringe and pulled out some cake and ice cream.

"You've thought of everything."

"I know. I'm great like that." As she put the food on the table Don came up behind her and put his arms around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "You smell good."

"I try." He said as he kissed her neck.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to seduce me Detective Flack." She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to." But Don never finished his sentence. Kane pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I never said that." She said as she took Don's hand and led him to his bedroom. For the next several hours they didn't leave the room. Neither wanted to. Their first time together felt amazing and gave them the opportunity to let go of some tension that had been building up. They both cared about the other a lot and knew that taking their relationship to the next level would not cause problems in their work life.


	20. New Meat and Tigers

Thanks dada77 for the review. Please keep them coming.

* * *

After a couple of wonderful hours behind the door of Don's bedroom, Don emerged to get some water for himself and Kane. When he came back in Kane had on her t shirt with only her boy short style underwear on underneath.

"Leaving already?" He asked.

"No I just figured we actually get to desert."

"Well I noticed the cake was okay but the ice cream has turned to soup."

She giggled. He handed her a glass of water as they sat together on the bed. "I must admit I was wrong about starting a relationship with another coworker."

"Yea. I haven't had this connection with someone before."

"I know. I'm really happy when you're around. I never thought I'd feel this way about someone."

"Me too." They shared more kisses and time together until Don's cell phone began to ring. When it went off they realized it was three in the morning. Don reached to the table to find his cell phone. After some aimless grabbing he found it.

"Yes. Okay. Where? Alright. I'll get there as soon as I can." Don hung up the phone then turned to Kane to find her pouting with puppy dog eyes. "Please don't look at me like that. I don't want to go but I got a DB in the park. Now I got to call Mac. That should be good at three in the morning."

"Well I guess I should be heading home."

"You don't have to. You can sleep here if you want."

"I don't know. It would be kind of weird."

"No pressure. Just an option. I'm gonna call Mac then jump in the shower." Don dialed Mac and told him what was up then went into the bathroom. Several seconds after stepping in the bathroom, the door opened and Kane joined him.

"What are you doing Kandice? As much as I'd love another round I got to go."

"Hey this isn't booty call in the shower. Mac just called me. Apparently I was next on rotation so I figured save the environment and share a shower."

"Have I ever told you how smart you are." They both laughed as they quickly showered. Then they dressed and drove to the crime scene separately. Though everyone knew the two were a couple, they did not want people talking if they could help it. Don and Kane wanted to keep their personal life separate from their careers.

* * *

Two weeks passed since Kane received the picture from whoever was watching her. And it was the last thing she received in awhile. Though it was great the person was leaving her alone, it still frightened her a little that he was out there. But Don reassured her that he was there to protect her whenever she needed it. It seemed they had grown closer since their night together. They knew their feelings were real and that they had made the right decision.

Now Kane found herself at the zoo looking at a tiger as it was being tranquilized so she could climb into the same cage to collect evidence for her new case. Mac and Danny were standing beside her.

"This is going to be interesting." Danny said.

"You know this is the first time I've been to the New York zoo. I wanted to come before I started but never got the chance. I love animals." Kane said as she stared at the amazing creature before her as it succumbed to the drugs.

"well you can get your tour later. You're in there with me. Danny go ahead and start looking around. Also heads up the new CSI is coming in on this case. She'll be here as soon as she can."

"Alright Mac. But if the big kitty wakes up you're on your own." Mac laughed, but Kane was serious. Though she loved animals, she had no desire to be eaten by one.

Mac was just starting to look in the tiger's mouth while Kane looked about the cage, when a young woman approached the cage.

"Detective Mac Taylor." She said with country accent. "I'm Lindsay Monroe, from Montana. I was told to come here as soon as I arrived."

"Yes. Good. This is Kandice Axel. And that's Danny Messer. Glove up."

"Hi." Kane and Danny said together. Then Danny spoke with her before Lindsay came into the cage. Mac took a hands on approach and kept Lindsay close. Though Kane would never say anything she was a bit jealous. It took Mac several days before they shared a case together. And even though he did not watch over her like he did Lindsay, Kane could take this as good or bad. Either Mac trusted her or he had no desire to watch over her. But Kane pushed the thoughts from her mind. She knew she was a good CSI and Mac had told her that before so it didn't matter. The case at hand was what was important.

Kane collected sampled from the surrounding area when she had everything she joined Mac and Lindsay. They were just finishing up as well when she heard Lindsay call Mac sir.

"Call me Mac." He said kindly.

"Sorry." She looked down then gave a side glance to Danny. Kane couldn't help but notice. Once Mac went to speak with the police officers Kane found a moment to talk with her.

"Hey Danny pulled the whole call him sir thing with you?"

"Yea." Lindsay blushed.

"Don't sweat it. Mac's cool, so's Danny. He just likes to have fun. He tried something like that with me. But he's a good guy."

"Thanks Kandice."

"My nickname's Kane but you can call me whatever. I'm getting to the point where I'll respond to anything." Both slightly laughed. At first look Lindsay seemed like a nice girl. And from what Kane heard she was good at her job. Kane hoped they would become friends or at the least get along.

"Alright everybody let's head back to the lab. See what we can get." Mac said once he was done.

"Hey Danny can I get a ride. I had to take a cab here."

"Sure. Lindsay do you have a ride?"

"Yes thanks."

"Okay see you all at the lab." Danny said as he and Kane went to his car. They climbed in the car as Kane started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Danny asked confused.

"You're an ass you know that. With that Sir crap. It's bad enough she's the new girl in a new town, she doesn't need you hazing her."

"Come on. Everybody gets hazed on their first day. But I'll lay off."

"You didn't haze me on my first day."

"Well I thought almost having a shoot out was enough for one day. You pulled your gun so fast that day I wasn't sure if you'd go crazy and shoot me. But you have to admit I've made up for it with all the joking and stuff since."

"Yea. Lucky me." The two rode to the lab and arrived before Mac and Lindsay. So they took the evidence up and started processing on the blood, prints, and hairs. Mac and Lindsay soon arrived and they began to work on the murder weapon. After some time all evidence leaded to a meat packing plant.

"If you don't mind Mac I'll stay here. It seems like a lot of people to have at one place. I can stay and go over the evidence find more stuff. And I hear Adam needs help on the case he's working on for Stella and Hawkes. I could lend a hand to him if I come up empty handed."

"Okay Kane. Good idea. If we need anything we'll call."

"See ya guys." She said as they left the lab. Kane was glad to have come alone time. She put on her lab coat then started looking at the evidence at different angles. But after two hours of looking at the same things and still coming up with nothing she gave up. No one had called her so she went to help Adam. As she ran a substance through one of the many machines she saw Don walk in.

"What are you doing?" She asked puzzled by his arrival.

"Nothing. Just thought I'd stop in to say hi." He walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder. "Do you know how sexy you look in that lab coat?" He whispered.

Kane giggled like a girl. "No I did not. Thank you." Just as she was about to give him a quick kiss on the cheek her cell phone went off. The id on the cover said it was coming from the security desk on the first floor. "Hold on it's Howard from security." She opened up the phone.

"Hello. Yes. Okay. Send him up. Thanks bye." Kane turned back to Don. "He said the delivery boy had another package for me. Since the last one was important he thought it best to call me first." Together Don and Kane met the delivery boy, took the small package, then headed to her office. What was she going to find this time.


	21. Package Number Two

Thanks to dada77 and csi ny fan and don flack fan. The stalker won't come into play for a little while but you do get to learn a little about Kane's past. Hope you like. PLease keep on reviewing. Okay so we left off with things going wonderful between Don and Kane. But at the end of the last chapter Kane received another package from her stalker. We're caught up here we go.

* * *

Kane used her letter opener to carefully open the package so as not to destroy any possible evidence. Inside the box was more candid pictures of Kane alone and with others. But along with the pictures were several bullets. Some used, others still clean.

"Great. Just when I thought whoever this is was going to leave me alone. Why can't I have a normal private life."

"You're the one that says you don't want to be normal."

"Ha ha. Yea but that doesn't mean I want to be stalked." She flipped through the photos but left the bullets untouched. The pictures ranged from her running errands, working, or being around Don's apartment.

"What do we do now?" Don asked concerned.

"I'm gonna try and find prints or something to lead us to whoever is doing this. God I'm so sick of this." Kane punched the desk in frustration. The fear she use to feel had turned into anger.

"Don't worry Kandice. We will get whoever is doing this. I promise." He pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Don. I don't know what I'd do without you." After several seconds they split up. Don had to go back to his cases while Kane went to the lab to finish her work for Adam then start on the new package from her watcher. After half an hour of looking for prints and tracing the bullets Danny, Mac, and Lindsay returned with more on their case. Danny and Lindsay went to one of the lab rooms to work on what they found while Mac checked in on Kane.

"Hey are you okay?"

"I take it Don called you?"

"Yes. He's just worried."

"I know. So far no prints on the photographs or on the package. But I expected as much. It's the bullets that intrigue me." Just as she said it the computer beeped with a match. "The markings on these bullets match those from another case."

"One that you worked on?" He asked.

"Something like that. They are from the gun that tried to kill me." Kane felt a bit faint. This was her worse fear. She had hoped this stalker did not involve him. Harris still had to be in jail. Surely she would have been notified if he was set free or escaped.

"What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. The guys that tried to kill me were paid by Harris Clayton. But they're all in prison. At least I hope. Mac I just need to make some calls."

"Do whatever you have to. We can handle this case."

"Mac I'm not going anywhere and I'm not letting this derail my life. I just need sometime to make some calls. After that I'm back on the case."

"Your one tough cookie."

"I know but please don't say anything to Don until after I figure things out. If he finds out Harris is involved, he'll freak."

"Does he have good cause to freak?" Kane laughed at the way Mac said freak like it was some foreign word.

"The guy had control issues. However, at this point I have no idea what he's capable of."

"Kane if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks." Kane then left the lab and headed to her office, to make her calls. She had to find out if her attempted killers were still locked up.

* * *

"Can I please speak to Detective Mason?" Kane said to the same secretary she spoke to the last time she called. She didn't know who else to call to get the numbers she needed, so she called the only person she could think of, that may have the numbers.

"Detective Mason."

"Mason it's Axel. I need your help."

"Is everything okay? The stalker back?"

"Every things alright and yes he's back. This time I got pictures and bullets. The bullets came from my case with Harris."

"What but I thought he still had at least twenty years?"

"Yea me too. That's why I'm calling. I need numbers to the prison where Harris and his men are."

"No problem. Give me a minute. I'll be right back." Mason was gone for a few moments as he located the number she needed. Finally he came back and gave her several different phone numbers to try. "Axel I can ask some of the guys around here if they know anything. Diggs and Barrett still talk to Harris once in awhile."

"Please no. the less people that know about this the better. And if Harris actually has nothing to do with who is watching me then I don't want it to come back on me that I'm trying to frame him."

"Alright. Thanks for the numbers. I'll call you if he's out."

"Okay. Good." Detective Mason hung up the phone. Kane did the same but picked it right back up and dialed the first number. The number was to the prison Harris was located at. The Warden Hamilton answered.

"Yes Detective Axel how can I help you?"

"I am just checking up on Harris Clayton. He was convicted of attempted murder."

"Okay. Yes. He's here. Though he will be up for parole soon since he's been a model prisoner. But that's two months away."

"What about the two other men convicted along side Clayton?"

"The same. Detective Axel according to the file you are the one these men tried to kill."

"Yes. And I am making sure they are serving all of their time. I don't care how good they are."

"Is that all you need from me Detective?"

"Yes sir. Thank you for your time." Kane hung up the phone then laid her head on her desk.

* * *

One dead end after another. She had to catch whoever was doing this before the person turned dangerous. And even though Harris was in jail it did not mean he was in the clear. A trip to Maryland was in order. Kane had vacation time coming and next week would be as good as time as ever to take a trip back home. So she tracked down Mac to get his idea on what to do.

"How about we talk about this in the car. Lindsay and I are working on a lead." He said.

"No problem."

"It looks like you'll have to take some time Kane." Mac said after Kane gave a small synopsis to Lindsay of the situation then told Mac of what she found after she made he calls.

"Mac I don't want to unless you really think I should."

"You have to. Consider this a case that must be closed. But I don't think you should go alone."

"I can handle myself. I appreciate the thought and concern but I must do this alone. I haven't seen him since the trial and he needs to know I'm not scared."

Lindsay remained quiet the entire conversation. Kane felt something was up but said nothing. It was not her place. Either she was just shy or she had a past similar to Kane. Kane had no reason to try and pry personal information from the new girl on the first day.

* * *

The rest of the day Kane pushed Harris, the watcher, and all her problems from her mind and focused on the case. Eventually, they caught the killer and Danny and Kane ended up at the bar for some well deserved beers.

"So you're going down next week?" Danny said after their third beer and after Kane told him what was up.

"Yea Mac said it was okay."

"And Don. Does he know?"

Kane finished her beer then took a shot of SoCo and lime. "Not yet. He's gonna freak right? I mean he's not going to like the idea of me talking to him alone. Danny can you tell him for me after I've gone. It will only be for two days."

Danny laughed. "No way in hell. He's crazy about you so I'm not going to tell him anything. My luck he'll kill me."

"Nuh uh. You just got to do it right. You gotta pout and use the sad puppy dog eyes. Works every time."

"For you maybe but I'll end up with a black eye." They both laughed until Danny noticed. Don walked through the door. Then he went into hysterics. "Well speak of the devil."

"What?" He said when he approached his friend and girlfriend.

"Nothing much. Just enjoying some beers. What are you doing here?" Kane said trying to distract Don from Danny.

"Waiting on lab results on a suspect. Thought I'd check up on you because of earlier."

"You could have called. You didn't have to come all the way over here."

"But then I couldn't do this." And then he kissed her. However it was interrupted by Danny making gagging noises.

"Oh hush up." Kane playfully hit Danny making him lean back on his stool.

"Geez Kane. Don't you know you're not suppose to hit a drinking man."

"No." Then she did it again.

"I don't have to deal with this. I'm going to the john." Danny said as he pretended to be hurt by her actions, but this only made Don and Kane laugh. Don wrapped is arms around Kane as they sat together.


	22. I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane

Thanks to dada77 for the review. Please keep them coming. I would love to hear from more people on what you think about the story. Thanks.

* * *

"Don I got to tell you something about whoever is watching me." His expression quickly turned from loving to concerned boyfriend. Kane saw it and tried to calm him down as she told him the days' events and her plans. "Don't worry. I promise I will be fine. It's only two days."

"Kandice you can't. what if this person follows you and tries something."

"I have to go. I need to know if Harris has anything to do with this. Nothing will happen to me."

"I don't know. Why don't you just call?"

"I need to see him. To let him know it's over."

Don hated letting Kane see her ex but it was something she had to do. Of course she could handle herself but that didn't make her invincible. It took some coaxing but he gave in after the pout and puppy dog eyes.

"It's never fair when you do that." He said.

"I know, but you still care about me right?"

"Of course." The two shared another kiss and then another until Danny returned from the bathroom. Soon after that Don got a call from Stella so he had to leave. He gave Kane a final kiss and told her to call him the next day. Then he said good bye to Danny and left.

"Did you tell him?" Danny asked while getting two more beers.

"Yup. He seemed okay. But we'll find out next week when I go. I just have a feeling he's going to try something."

"Can you blame him? You're going to see the man that tried to have you killed. He just wants to make sure you're okay."

"I know, and I worry about him too. But it's the profession we're in. we have to take risks. And this is one of my risks."

Danny understood where Kane was coming from. She had to finish this so no matter what he would be there to help her and Don. And since this was going to be the last time they were able to be out he changed the subject and kept Kane's spirits high and thoughts elsewhere.

At one in the morning Kane took a cab home to find her brothers passed out in their rooms so she followed suit. In the morning she would have to tell them about her trip home. She could only imagine how they would react. If he was behind whoever was doing this then they would probably try and kill him. Prison would not be able to save Harris.

* * *

"Okie Dokie. I'm packed and ready to go. I'll be at home by six on Wednesday. Don't destroy the place too much." Caleb and Dylan stood in the living room staring at their sister as she put her backpack on and prepared to leave for two days. They absolutely hated the idea of her going to see her ex but once their father said he would be going with her they relaxed.

"Be careful sis. Don't cause too much trouble." Dylan said.

"Who me?" Kane's brothers looked skeptical. She gave them hugs then she headed down to the street to meet her ride.

Kane saw Don leaning against his car in one of his nice black suits looking handsome as ever. He had insisted on driving her to the airport. At first Kane was okay but then found out he had to rearrange his schedule to do it. But he said nothing would stop him from being there.

"Looking good Detective Flack. Maybe too good for me to leave you alone for two days."

"I'll run naked down the street if it means you won't go to see him." Kane laughed. Don was too good to go streaking.

"Come one Don. You know I have to do this."

"I know." Don opened the door for Kane then he waited until he entered the car to continue the conversation. "But I'm still gonna worry and miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too." They shared a quick kiss then headed to the airport. They talked about this and that and just enjoyed each others company. But as they neared the airport the conversation died down.

* * *

Don followed Kane into the airport and went with her until they were in the waiting section for her plane. Kane looked into his blue eyes and knew he was keeping something from her.

"Is something wrong? I know you don't approve but I swear nothing's going to happen." She said as she held his hand.

"No its not that. It's just I want to tell you something without scaring you away."

"Don you can tell me anything."

He looked down at his feet then into her eyes. "I love you." It was the first time the three words were spoken. Kane was speechless. "You don't have to say it back. I just wanted you to know how I feel."

"I love you too Donald Flack. And I mean it. To be honest I felt it for sometime but I thought it would be too soon." They looked into each others' eyes knowing the other spoke the truth. They truly loved one another. Don and Kane embraced and stayed that way for several moments until someone on the loud speaker call her plane number for departure.

"Well you should be going. I'm sure you're late for something."

"Yea and you need to get on that plane."

"I will call you tonight."

"I'll be waiting." They kissed again, then Kane put on her backpack then walked onto the plane. But before she got all the way there she took one final look at Don and smiled which caused him to give her one of his brilliant smiles.


	23. Visiting the Past

Thanks babygurl11944 for the review. Keep the reviews coming. Thanks

* * *

"Mom the couch is fine. I'm just glad I didn't have to stay in a hotel." Kane had just finished talking to Don and was preparing to go to bed when her mother and Carly came into the living room. Her mother felt bad because the spare bedroom was filled with boxes and odd and end things. It was more like a storage room since the older children left. Kane didn't really mind sleeping on the couch anyway.

"Mommy can I sleep down here with Kandice?" Carly asked. Kane laughed. Her younger sister looked adorable in her tinker bell pajamas.

"No young lady. You need your rest. And if you stay down here then neither of you will sleep."

"So." Kandice said. "Come on mom. I promise we'll turn the lights out at ten. Please." Both Carly and Kane turned on the pout and puppy eyes and their mother caved.

"Fine but if your father and I hear one peep after ten both of you will be in big trouble." Their mother's threat was only a joke. And the girls took it as such. Kane changed into her pajamas then her and Carly said good night to their parents then turned on the television to watch the family movie, Wild America. Half way through Carly was passed out so Kane covered her up, turned off the tv then fell asleep.

But Kane found sleep difficult. Nightmares haunted her. It was as if she was reliving every horrible moment she endured with Harris. She finally awoke in a sweat when it came to the night she almost died. Luckily, Kane kept from screaming unlike in the past. All she needed was to scare Carly and wake everyone in the house. So she left the couch and went into the kitchen to make hot chocolate. After drinking two cups, Kane found it to be four in the morning. Two hours until her parents woke. So she sat in the kitchen preparing for the day ahead of her.

A little after six Kane could hear two pairs of footsteps coming down the stairs. Soon enough her parents come into the kitchen both in robes but looking refreshed.

"Good morning dear. How long have you been up?" Her father asked as he made coffee.

"Only a little bit. So what do you two want for breakfast?" She hoped she could cover up her lie with talks of food. It worked. In the end Kane made eggs and bacon with the help of her mother. After breakfast the hours flew past. First she called Don since he asked her too before and after she went to the prison.

"Nice to hear from you good looking."

"Don we just talked a few hours ago."

"I know but whenever I hear from you I get happy."

"I feel the same. How was your night?"

"Started a new case. A body was found in an alley way. I'm working with Danny and Lindsay. I'm suppose to meet them for breakfast and go over the leads we have."

"Tell them I say hi please."

"Sure. So are you going to be okay today?"

"I think so. It's something I have to do. Sorry but I got to go get dressed Don. I will call you as soon as I get done. Okay?"

"Yea. Alright. I love you."

"I love you too Don."

* * *

After the phone call Kane felt a little better about the days task. She dressed in a pair of nice black pants, a dark purple top, and a light purple blazer. Then she said good bye to Carly and her mom then hoped into her dad's car as he drove to the prison.

"Thanks dad for coming with me. I really appreciate it. I'm trying to be strong in front of everyone but deep down I am terrified of seeing him."

"Kandice everything will be fine. You are making the right decision. And I will be right there with you."

"Thank you Daddy." She looked at her father adoringly.

"So I hear you are seeing someone. A detective." Kane rolled her eyes. One of the siblings had a big mouth. The rest of the ride they talked about Don. Her father wanted to know as much as he could considering he was the typical overprotective father. Kane tried to assure him he was a perfect gentleman but he said he would have to see for himself. Another roll of the eyes. No matter when she said about it wouldn't make a difference until her father saw that Don was a good guy himself.

Thirty minutes later father and daughter pulled up to the prison. Guards were waiting for them by the gates since Mr. Axel called the day before and told the warden of their intentions. As they walked through the halls to the visiting room Kane began to feel strange. Less scared but more confident. He was not going to ruin her life any further and she had to be strong to prove that to Harris. So when it was time to sit in front of the glass window with the phone to the other side. Kane told her father she was going to have to do it alone. Her father being the great man he was understood and let his daughter do this on her own.

* * *

Kane sat down and waited the few seconds until her ex, Harris Clayton took his seat across from her. He wore the typical orange jumpsuit. His hair was bit shorter than she remembered. But his eyes remained the same. Cold. The look on his face showed surprise to see Kane but not the amount to say he had no idea why she was thee. Both picked up their phones to talk through to the other.

"Nice to see you Kandice. You look lovely."

"Sorry can't say the same about you."

"Don't be like that. We use to be lovers once."

"Use to being the important words. Look Harris I did not come here to reminisce."

"Then what did you come here for?" He leaned back in his chair looking cocky.

"Someone is following me and I know you have something to do with it."

"Really. What evidence do you have?"

"Someone sent me the bullets you tried to have me killed with."

"That's terrible. I hope whoever is doing this." But Kane cut him off.

"Stop it Harris. I know you are having someone following me and I want it to stop."

"Kandice come on there is no way I am behind this. My phone calls are monitored and you're the first visitor I've had in a long time. I'm sorry I can't be more help. I'm sure you have other enemies."

"None that have tried to have me shot."

"You know I wouldn't have done that if you had stayed with me. I love you Kane."

"And I hate you. I will find whoever is doing this. And when I can link them back to you, you'll be spending more time in here than you planned on."

"Well I guess I'll see you later then." He smirked. Kane went to hang up when Harris continued to talk. "Oh yea Kandice tell that detective of yours to keep you warm for me." Kane glared at him as she slammed the phone down. He was behind it but she had to prove it. She was going to make him pay.

* * *

The female CSI walked over to her father and the warden.

"Are you okay Miss Axel?" The warden asked.

"He is behind this. I can't prove it now but I will sir."

"What did he say?" Her father asked.

"Nothing much but he knows who I've been hanging around with. Warden can I see who has been here to see him?"

"It's only been you and his lawyer. Guy by the name of Jarod Green." Kane's mouth dropped open.

"What's wrong honey?" Mr. Axel was concerned.

"I know him."


	24. Coming Home

Thanks eastangels2009 and blueeyedauthor for the reviews. I appreciate them all. Please keep them coming. Thanks.

* * *

On the ride home Kane called Don to have him look up Mr. green but he said he was out and wouldn't be near his computer any time soon. "I'm sorry babe."

"It's no problem Don. I'll give Danny a try."

"Okay. Are you alright?"

"Surprisingly yes. But I can't wait to get back and see you."

"Yea me too. I love you Kane."

"I love you too Don."

"Bye."

"Good bye." Kane hung up and felt her father's eyes on her. "Yes dad I said love and I meant it. So please relax."

"I didn't say a word." But a smirk was across his face. All Kane could do was laugh. Every time she had a boyfriend growing up her father insisted on playing 20 questions with him on the very first date. She clearly remembered the first boy she liked in eighth grade and how her father scared him to the point that he never spoke to Kane again. It was only when she started work at the lab that she kept her relationships secret. Her mother knew of course because the two were close but Kane's father was left out.

Once she was done reminiscing she called Danny. "Hey Danny I need your help?" She said once he picked up.

"Kane what are you doing calling me? I thought you had that thing." He didn't want to say the actual words.

"Yea. I already did. I'll tell you about it when I get back but right now I kind of need you to do something for me as long as your near a computer."

"Yea I am. Name it?"

"Do a look up on Jarod Green."

"The lawyer that showed interest in you months ago."

"Yea. I'll give you a call when I get to a land line. If that's alright?"

"No problem Kane. Talk to you then."

"Thanks Danny bye." She closed her phone just as the battery died.

"I'm proud of you Kandice. It took a lot of courage to stand up like you did."

"Thanks dad. Now all I need is proof to keep that ass in prison a few more years."

"I know you'll be able to do it. It was hard enough to prove he was behind the shooting. I know you'll get him for whatever he's done. And if not then we'll figure something out."

"Well Caleb and Dylan suggested murder but I would really hate to have to put my brothers behind bars." They laughed. After what Kane had been through that day, it felt good to really laugh. But deep down the fear was still there. Would this ever end? Or would the only end mean someone's death?

* * *

That afternoon before dinner Kane spoke to Danny about Jarod Green. Without telling him why. She didn't want Danny or Don going after him. He wasn't able to dig up a lot of stuff. Only that Harris was his last client before moving to new York. Other than that the lawyer had no criminal record. She thanked Danny for what he could find then said she owed him a beer. He laughed but accepted it just the same. Then Kane went to set the table for dinner.

Being back at home made Kane feel safe and warm. Though she left the same with Don it was different. Her family was always there for her. Even though her brothers weren't actually there they called that night to make sure she was okay. And before bed Kane called Don and told him everything except Jarod Green's involvement. She would tell him about the lawyer the next day because he had made plans with Danny and a few of the others to go out to dinner together as a sort of welcome home party.

That night Kane had a make shift pajama party with her mother and Carly. They made popcorn and watched old movies. And once Carly was asleep Kane confided in her mother all of her feelings. How she was scared of who was following her. How she loved her new job in New York. And how Don made her feel like the only girl in the world when they were together. It felt good to finally get all her emotions out and it was great to connect to her mother again.

The next afternoon the family shared a nice late lunch together before Kane had to leave. Then afterwards she packed her things and prepared to head back to New York. Her parents and Carly drove her to the airport. And after a tearful goodbye she hopped on the plane to return home to find her brothers there waiting at the airport unexpected. She was going to just get a taxi home but to see her younger siblings was a nice surprise. They drover her home so she could change before dinner. Along the way she told them about the prison visit and discovering Jarod Green was linked to Harris. The twins were not happy at all and said they would take care of it. But Kane made them promise to stay out of it. Any interference from them could jeopardize the case. So they promised to back off.

* * *

Around 7:30 that evening Don dropped by and picked Kane up. But before getting into the car they shared several kisses. All of which Kane never wanted to end. After minutes of having their own private moment they finally got into the car and went to a little diner to find their friends waiting in a corner booth. Danny, Stella and Lindsay were saving a table.

"Hey guys. So did you miss me?" Everybody looked up to see Kane and Don standing before them.

"Hey kiddo. Come sit down and tell us about your trip home." Stella said as she hugged Kane then slide over to make room.

"My mom tried to convince me to move back and get a job at the local high school as a teacher."

"You a teacher?" Danny stifled a giggle as he said the words.

"What? For a while there I was going to be a teacher but changed my mind. So anyway I talked to Harris. He knows who's doing this. And I have a feeling I know who it is."

"Who?" Stella asked.

"Jarod Green."

"The lawyer you had me looked into. I thought it was just a routine look up." Danny said.

"Yea well its like you said his last client before coming to New York was Clayton. And it can't be coincidence that we've already run into each other and he went out of his way to try and get a relationship with me."

"I guess I'll go and have a little chat with Mr. Green tomorrow." Don said.

"No you won't. If you go and try to manhandle him with your tough guy routine then that could make things worse. When we have sometime maybe. But tomorrow I start back at work. So how about we change the subject. How do you like it here so far Lindsay?"

"Just fine. The city's a lot different than Montana. But I like it just the same."

"Good. I hope everyone has been treating you nice." Kane shot a side way glance at Danny. "No more hazing or practical jokes."

"I've been behaving myself if that's what you're trying to find out." He said.

"Everyone's been great." She smiled.

The rest of the evening was spent talking and enjoying each other's company. They learned more about Lindsay as the others tried to make her feel like she was part of the gang. They told embarrassing stories and some of their more memorable cases. After some time Mac even stopped in to have a cup of coffee, before he went home for the night.

But their good time was brought to an end as Stella's phone began to ring. After she hung up they discovered a dead body was found and that her, Kane, and Danny had to meet Detective Angell at the scene. So Kane kissed Don good bye and told him she would call him the next morning then she bummed a ride from Danny to the crime scene. He said he was glad to have her back not just because they were best friends but because Don was going crazy without her.


	25. More Issues with Stupid Lawyers

Thanks eastangels2009 for the review. I hope everyone likes this chapter. And i promise things are about to pick up. Please review. Thanks.

* * *

A month passed since Kane's visit to Maryland. And for the most part life stayed low key. No more gifts came from whoever was working with Harris. And when Don and Kane went to find Jarod Green they discovered he had taken leave to deal with personal matters for an unknown amount of time. There was no number or address left on where he could be reached. His coworkers said it was like he up and disappeared. Though this greatly bothered Kane and especially Don, there was nothing they could do except wait until he returned or another gift showed up.

While they waited to see what happened, Don and Kane went about their days as normal. Since their schedules were hectic the couple made it a point to at least talk once a day to each other. Whether it be on a case, outside of work, or over the phone, they did not go a day without speaking. And each conversation ended with the same three words. I love you.

Everyone saw how close Don and Kane were. They were starting to pick up each others habits. But all their coworkers were impressed with their ability to keep it professional on a case. Occasionally one would get hit on during a case. But the other wouldn't do anything to cause problems. Both trusted each other, and knew there was no point in making a scene. However, Don always tried to keep an eye on Kane in case anyone showed too much unwanted attention. Though they believed Mr. Green had something to do with Kane's gifts it wasn't a positive guarantee he actually did it.

* * *

One day Kane stood over a microscope comparing hair samples. It was her second case in two days and it was her third day without much sleep. The only reason she was working was because Danny was sick and needed someone to cover his shift, so Kane took his place.

"Hey Axel any luck with those samples?" Adam asked as he worked along side her.

"Yea I found one hair sample belongs to a tabby cat. Much like the one the victim owned. But I haven't gotten anything for the second. It's not human and not feline. So I have to keep on searching."

"Kane." She looked up to see Lindsay standing in the doorway. The two girls had become fast friends. Since there was no extra offices to give out Kane offered to share hers with Lindsay. The move seemed to work well for everyone. Especially Danny. It was obvious he had a crush on the new girl. And any time he came to see Kane was an excuse to see Lindsay. Lindsay seemed to like Danny in return but Kane never said anything.

"Yea Lindsay whatcha need?"

"There's a man in our office asking for you. He said you were expecting him."

"I didn't have anyone coming in today." Kane looked confused.

"Go ahead Kane. I'll finish up your hair samples." Adam said.

"Thanks. I'll be back." Kane and Lindsay left together but the newer female CSI had to head out. So this left Kane to face her unexpected guest alone. The entire way to her office she tired to figure out who it was, but came up with nothing. It was when she looked in her office she found who it was.

"Mr. Jarod Green. I was beginning to think you had gone missing." Kane said as she entered the room and sat down behind her desk.

"I had personal matters to attend to. When I came back I heard that you were looking for me. Couldn't wait to take me up on that date. I see." he gave her a cocky smile as he sat down in one of the chairs facing her.

"No. I was hoping you could tell me about your last client in Maryland, Harris Clayton."

"Sorry Detective Axel. Confidentiality prohibits me from that."

"Make an exception. You see I've received two packages. Both containing candid photographs of me. And the second had bullets from when Harris tried to kill me. So how about you tell me what's going on or I will make life very difficult for you."

"Look I want to help you but I assure you he has nothing to do with whoever is following you."

"I highly doubt that considering your client knows what was on the photos without me telling him. Now I want to know, are you behind this?"

"No detective. I did not send you anything. And I guarantee you Mr. Clayton does not as well. I am sure someone you put in prison is doing this and said something to him."

"We will see Mr. Green. And since your claiming innocence you won't mind giving me your prints. Just for elimination purposes."

"I'm a lawyer Detective Axel." He said as he stood up to leave. "I know my rights. If you want my prints you'll need to subpoena me. I'll be around if you need me." He gave her a smug smile then left Kane pissed off and alone in her office. Kane slammed her fist against the desk then headed back to the lab to finish her work.

"Everything okay?" Adam asked when she returned.

"No I just need to think." She put in her headphones to loud rock music and turned to the work at hand. Adam could tell something was really bothering Kane but he didn't ask her to explain. She was too upset and if she didn't say anything to him when he asked then it was better to let her cool down before he asked her again.

Half an hour of silence coming from Kane was quite enough time Adam thought. Normally, they chatted back and forth so this was strange for her. Finally hr went up and tried to console her.

"Kane you doing alright?" He asked once he motioned for her to take her headphones off.

"Yea." She breathed a heavy sigh then told him about Mr. Green.

"You should tell Don."

"I don't know. There's nothing he can do. We've hit a wall in the case. If I tell him he'll only get upset."

"Well if you need anything let me know."

"Thanks Adam. Well I got to go talk to Stella and tell her what we found on this case so far. Hopefully it will be enough."

"Alright. Talk to you later."

Kane gave Adam a quick hug for his concern and support then went to another one of the lab rooms to find Stella. She was processing some clothes from their suspect and trying to find any connection to the victim. So Kane told her about the findings then said she needed to take a break, which Stella said was no problem.

* * *

Kane was exhausted. Both mentally and physically. The double shift was tiring and the lack of evidence to prove Harris was behind her stalker was putting a huge strain on her. She needed a moment alone to relax. She went down to the basement where the showers and locker room was. After making sure she was alone, she undressed then stepped into the hot water. The hot water streamed down her back as she put her head against the wall. It felt good to have time to herself. She calmed down and realized everything would work itself out. Kane had great family and friends. And Don was always there for her. In fact, he was taking her out to dinner that night as long as Stella OKed it since they hadn't had a date in over a week. So Kane got out of the shower, dressed then, threw her hair up into a messy bun then went back up to finish helping Stella.

The two women worked at going over the clothes until they finally got a break. They proved who the killer was and sent officers out to pick him up. Just as Kane was finishing up paperwork, Don came into her office.

"You ready to go babe?"

"Let me dot some I's and cross some t's." She smiled.

"No problem. We're just going to that little place around the corner. Stella told me how you have the guy who killed his girlfriend is coming in. I figure you'll want to be her to talk to him."

"You know me so well." Kane put on her coat then followed Don out of the building and down the street to a nice Italian restaurant. They were seated and ordered rather quickly.

"So I hear you had a visitor today." Don said as they waited for their food to arrive.

"Yes." Kane looked into her lap. She had been contemplating telling him. But it appeared she didn't have a choice any longer.

"Lindsay said something. Is everything okay?"

"Yea. Maybe. I don't know. Jarod Green stopped in to see me. Said that him and Harris have nothing to do with whoever is watching me. I am just tired of all this headache. I wish it was over."

"It will be. Soon enough. As long as we keep an eye out and wait. I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"You really know how to make a girl feel special."

"When she's as deserving as you then of course."

"Thank you. So how are thing s going on in your world Don?"

"Good as they can be. Aside from me being worried about you, everything is going good. Might be getting a raise soon."

"That's fantastic." She said. The couple talked as if they had no problems. When they were together they had no outside issues. That was until Kane's phone went off Stella was calling to let her know they had the killer in lock up.

"You got to go?" Don asked. Kane looked into his eyes and knew he was sad.

"Yea but not right away. Stella can get started we haven't had any time together. I miss you."

"I miss you too. But come on. You should head back. This case is important. I'll walk with you."

Don and Kane paid their bill then headed back to the lab so she could interrogate the boyfriend. Afterwards, Don was called in on a new case while Kane went home to finally get some sleep.


	26. Unknown Callers

Thanks eastangels2009 and blueeyedauthor for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

A few days passed and Kane found herself helping Danny on a case at his desk when Don joined them holding an envelope.

"He's back." Was all Don said as he handed his girlfriend the envelope. She opened it to find a picture of her and Don kissing outside his apartment. A crossed it was written, 'She should be mine. Stay away.'

"It was on my desk when I got in this morning. I brought it over so Adam could look at it."

"Don I am so sorry. He shouldn't do this to you. It's not right."

"it's okay. It's not your fault. Take it to Adam. Call me if you get anything. I got another case unless you want me to stay."

"No I'll be alright. Go."

"I'll watch her." Danny added.

"Thanks." Don kissed her forehead then left. Kane looked over the photograph one last time then went to the lab.

"Another one Kane." Adam said when he saw her coming through the door holding the familiar envelope.

"Yup. But it seems different. This one was sent to Don and the writing looks unlike the first one." Kane went to the computer and pulled up the first picture that was sent to her. She scanned all of them incase it was ever needed. Adam looked at the picture in his hands then at the one on the screen.

"Yea. I see what you mean. it's two styles of handwriting. Could this be separate incidents? I mean two different people with absolutely no connection?"

"I highly doubt that. Look if I get you a test sample could you compare it."

"I can't but I know who can."

"Okay. It will take me a little bit of time. How about two hours. Would that be enough time to get whoever it is?"

"Yea. No problem. I'll meet you here at 11:30."

"Thanks Adam."

As Kane went back to her office her cell phone began to ring. She did not recognize the number but she knew it was coming from Maryland. So she answered.

"Hello Detective Axel."

"Axel it's Mason." She instantly knew it was him before he said his name.

"Hey what's up?"

"I got some bad news." Kane's heart sank. Deep down she knew what he was about to say. "Clayton got out on parole."

"How?" She said angrily.

"His lawyer did some searching and found evidence to get him out early. Kandice he's been out for a couple days."

"What?" She was outraged. Why hadn't she been told sooner.

"I just found out myself. If I would have know."

"No I know, Mason. It's just when I last spoke with the warden he said he would call if things changed.

"I'm sorry Axel. If you need me to do anything."

"No I'm okay. But thanks."

"I'll call if I find anything else out. Bye."

"Thanks Mason. Bye." Kane slumped in her chair, overwhelmed with anger.

"You okay?" The young detective looked up to see her boss entering the room. She quickly built her composure.

"Yes Mac. Everything's fine."

"You are a terrible liar."

"I figured as much. Growing up I could never get away with anything. My parents always came to me cause even if I didn't do it, I could tell them who did."

"But you lie to suspects."

"That's different it's what I have to do."

"Anyway what's wrong? Danny said Don got a photograph."

"Yes but it's different than the first. A new writer. And on top of that Harris is out of prison. He's been out for a couple days. I know he's the one doing this. I just have to prove it." She began to ramble as all the information tried to get out as once to tell Mac.

"Calm down. The lab is at your disposal. You don't have a case today yet. Use your time. But be careful. If you want to get him everything has to be done by the book."

"Always. Just because I want him behind bars badly, I will not compromise the integrity of myself or the lab. It's important to me that he can't worm his way out next time. And I know you don't want this to ruin the lab's integrity."

"I also want you safe. If you need anything let me know."

"Actually Mac I have to run home. I have old papers with Harris's hand writing. I want to get them so Adam's friend can run comparison."

"Go ahead. I'll call if I need you."

"Thanks Mac." Mac stayed silent as he nodded then walked out leaving Kane alone again. She took a moment then grabbed her jacket then headed to the elevators. As she did so she called Danny to let him know what she was doing.

"Yea sorry I'm heading home for a minute. I need to grab some of Harris's writing to compare."

"Okay I can handle this case." As Danny spoke Kane heard a beep interrupt him.

"Hold on one second I have another call."

"Go ahead and answer it Kane. Call Don when you get a chance. I'm sure he's worried about you."

"Yea alright. Bye." Danny hangs up while Kane switched over. The number was unrecognizable.

"Hello. This is Detective Axel."

"Kandice how are you doing?" She knew that voice. It had been in her nightmares.

"Harris what do you want?"


	27. The Beginning of Pain

Thanks to Amanda and eastangels2009 for the reviews. Hope everyone likes the story. Please review. Also, just as a catch up another picture came to Don and Harris is out of prison.

* * *

"Just saying hi. Since I'm out and all." His voice smooth and cruel.

"Not for long. I know you're the one doing this."

"Now you see that's where you're wrong. I'm not going back."

"What are you talking about?"

"Go back upstairs to your office. You'll find a package after you open it call me a this number." Without another word he hung up.

"What is he playing at now?" Kane said to herself as she rode the elevator back upstairs. Too many possible options could be awaiting her, so panic had yet to set in. Once inside her office Kane saw a small box in the center of her desk. She closed the door to her office. Lindsay was out and Kane preferred to keep this matter private. But that changed when Danny walked in after a quick knock. Kane had just begun to cut open the box.

"Hey I thought you were heading home?"

"Plans changed." She thought about it a second and decided maybe Danny should stay, just in case she needed immediate help. "Close the door please."

"Another package. What the hell is up with this jerk. He's out of his mind."

"I don't know Danny." Kane looked up as he walked beside her. Then she put her head down and turned her attention back to the package before her.

The letter opened sliced through the last piece of tape. She carefully pulled back the two flaps to the cardboard box. Two objects were in the box. Kane put on a glove then removed the first object. Her heart sank when a New York police badge was pulled from the box. There was no way Harris got it without a fight. But then she realized who the badge belonged to.

"Isn't that Flack's?" Danny said, anger rising in his accented voice.

Kane couldn't speak. She had already put down the badge and pulled out the next item. A Polaroid picture that broke her heart. Don tied to a chair beaten and bruised. His jacket gone, and his once crispy white shirt was now torn, dirty and blood soaked. Blood was on his face. His head lolled to one side to show someone had worked him over.

"What the hell? Oh my God." Danny said once he saw what had rendered his friend speechless.

Several tears streamed down Kane's face. "It's all my fault. That son of a bitch." She finally said as sadness passed and anger mixed with hatred took over.

"I'll kill him. Do you know where he is? What do we do?" Danny asked while he paced by Kane's side.

"I have to call Harris." She pulled out her cell phone and quickly dialed the number as Danny calmed a little and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

A few seconds passed as Kane held her breathe. So many things were running through her head. Was Don still alive? Could she save him? What would Harris want in return? Finally Harris picked up and she would get some answers.

"Hello sweetie. Wasn't sure you were ever going to call." Harris said all cocky.

"Let him go." She said sternly.

"I see you opened my package."

"He has nothing to do with this. Let him go and I'll do whatever you want Harris."

"That's funny cause you'll do what I want anyway."

"What do you want?" She sighed.

"I'll get to that in a minute. I just want to say how disappointed I am that you brought Danny in on this. I take full responsibly for involving Donnie boy here. But Danny's your fault."

"He won't say anything. Leave him out of this. And wait. How do you know he's here."

"Peek out your blinds." Kane walked to her door. "Down the hall you should see my lawyer. I believe you know him. He's actually going to be your babysitter. Now how about you put your phone on speaker so I can talk with you and Danny." Kane did so reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Danny." She said quietly.

"Good. Detective Messer now that you're here I assume you know who I am. Now you just happen to walk in at a very bad time so you will have to follow the ruled just like my sweet little kandy Kane there." Danny looked at Kane realizing where her distaste for the nickname candy came from.

"Listen here Kandice wants nothing to do with you. And Don never did anything. Just tell us where he is and you can just go away."

"Not going to happen Mr. Messer. Now both of you shut up and listen." He yelled the last bit.

"What do you want Harris?" Kane was beyond aggravated but spoke calmly.

"One million. You see I remember you telling me about your rich daddy putting money away for you and unless you've already spent it on your boy toy here , that's what it will cost to get him back."

"Fine let Don go and I'll get it to you."

'That's not how it's going to work. You and Danny boy are going to go with Mr. green and two of my friends. They will take you to the bank. You'll get the money then my friends will bring you to me and Don. I get the money I'm owed and you three will be on your way."

"I want to talk to him."

"I make the rules. Go out and meet with Jarod Green. Do not talk to anyone or he's dead."

"How do I know he isn't already? Harris let me talk to him."

"No sweetie pie. Now get going."

"Damn it Harris. Let me talk to him or I tell the cops and I will see you pay."

"Fine you want to hear him. This will have to do." A second went by followed by a loud scream from Don. "You hear him?"

More tears came from Kane as she realized she just put the man she loved in more pain. "Please stop."

"Your boy just got shocked by a tazer. Next time he'll experience something more permanent. Now go or Don will pay. And remember talk to no one." Harris hung up.

Kane took a second and scribbled some words on a post it. "Let's go Danny. Go ahead and open the door or Green will think something's up."

"Kandice what are we going to do?"

"Exactly what Harris wants." She put the note on Lindsay's keyboard then the two friends went out into the hall to see the lawyer standing there.


	28. Strong Outside, Terrified Inside

Thanks eastangels2009 and blueeyedauthor for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

"Glad to see you are going along with Mr. Clayton." Jarod Green said as they walked to the elevators. Danny and Kane said nothing. You made the right choice Miss Axel. I would hate to be an accomplice to what my client has done."

"Go to hell." She said. "When this is all said and done you will all pay." Kane spoke with conviction but there was some fear in her voice. What if she caused more pain to the ones she cared about. Danny could see Kane was angry yet scared so he took her hand and squeezed it to let her know he was three for her.

The three rode down the elevator and instead of going out the front door, Jarod led them out a side door to an empty alley. An SUV waited at the entrance. Two large men got out and joined the others. Both toting guns.

"You two up against the wall."

"Your not touching her." Danny said stepping in front of Kane protectively.

"Up against the wall now." Said one of the men as he pushed Danny to the wall while the other pushed Kane.

"Hey you ass knock it off. I'll give you what you want." Kane said , but the man already pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and was working his way to her side holster and removing her gun. Then he patted down her leg. Danny was getting the same treatment, except for the grope at Kane's back side. Kane turned and punched the man squarely in the face. He grabbed his eye as Danny laughed.

"Get this straight I may have to do some things to help my friend but other things I won't allow. So for your safety don't touch me like that again." The man nursed his eye as he backed off.

"Alright Miss Axel you keep your hands to yourself and we will do the same. Now Mr. Messer hands behind your back," said Jarod as one of the burly men pulled a roll of duct tape from his pocket.

"That's not necessary." Kane said. It was her turn to be protective.

"No. You see Danny here is gonna sit in the back seat with Jones and Stevens while you drive. And I don't want you two trying anything like trying to escape or signaling the cops." As Mr. Green spoke the two other forced Danny to hold still as they tied his hands. All Kane could do was look sympathetically at Danny as they pilled into the SUV.

"Now Miss Axel please behave yourself. For of you look into the back seat you'll see several guns pointed at your friend. If you want him to live then you'll do exactly as Harris said."

"I get it. Listen to Harris or Danny dies. Listen to Harris or Don dies. Listen to Harris or you die. Stop reminding me that lives depend on me." Frustration was growing in Kane. She couldn't take much more. So for the next twenty minutes on the drive to the bank they all rode in silence. Eventually, Kane pulled the large vehicle into a secluded part of the parking lot to the bank. She turned the ignition off then waited for further instructions.

"Okay Miss Axel, you and Jones head into the bank and get the money. I am sure it will take some time so when they tell you to wait you must come back out here." One of the men in the back seat got out but Kane could see the other still had his gun pointed at Danny. She gave him one last look as if to say 'don't do anything stupid' then went with Jones into the bank.

The man named Jones did not say much. He wasn't the one she punched, but it was easily read in his body language that he didn't want an altercation. He hung back the entire time. Kane went to one of the tellers and politely asked to withdraw the large sum of money. The teller's eyes grew in size. Then she informed Kane she had to get a manager.

"No problem." A few seconds passed and then another woman joined them. Kane could feel Jones' eyes on her. When the other woman came over.

"How can I help you?" The woman asked pleasantly.

"I need to withdraw one million dollars from an accident my father has set up for me."

"Okay Miss Axel. Um well a certain code from your father is needed. Along with your id."

"Oh okay." She produced her id then who her father was and then told them a bogus story about a friend needing surgery. The women looked at her sympathetically, believing her story. "I need to run out to my car and get my cell phone and give him a call."

"Take your time. We will start some paperwork and get things in order."

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Kane smiled nicely then went to Jones and said they had to go back out to the car. Jarod looked upset when he saw them coming.

"Problems Miss Axel?"

"I need to call my father. He has a code that the bank needs."

"I don't think so."

"She's right Green. But they're getting things in order."

Jarod shook his head. "Stevens go to the seven eleven and get drinks its hot out here. You missy in the back seat. Jones lock them in. I have to call Harris." Kane climbed in beside Danny as they were finally given a chance to be alone. She took off her black jacket due to the heat and the stress. All she had on now was a green tank top, but the heat was still on her.

"Are you okay Danny?" She asked at the same time.

"Yea. You?"

"Yea. I am so sorry to get you involved. I should have told you to leave. Now it will be a miracle if I can get you and Don out of this alive. I can't believe Harris. I understand him going after me, but to do this to Don and you." She ranted.

"Kane calm down. We'll get out of this. We'll go along with their demands and when we get the chance we'll save Don and make a break. And anyway you left that note to Lindsay. The guys are probably looking for us."

"I'm worried about Don. What Harris must have done. He doesn't deserve this. You don't either." Kane was beginning to break down. But Danny had to stop it.

"Listen to me Kandice." He turned to face her. "I know none of us deserve this. And none of it is your fault. But we still have to stay strong and fight. If they see us break down then they get what they want."

She took a deep breath then smiled. "You're right Danny. You know I love you."

"Same here kid." Before he cold say anymore, the door was opened and Kane was ripped out by Jones.

"Hey." She exclaimed angrily. "What did I tell you about touching me." She said once she was standing outside the SUV in front of Green.

"Sorry Miss Axel." Jarod said haphazardly. "I spoke with Harris. He said you may speak with your father. But if I hear anything I don't like then Danny won't be around much longer." He handed her his cell phone then watched as she called her father. When he picked up Kane did her best to hide her real emotions.

"Hi daddy." She said as cheerful as she could muster.

"Hello sweetheart. I'm kind of at work at the moment. Is this important?"

"Yes. I need the code to my bank account. The one you set up for me in case of emergencies. My friend is in some trouble and he really needs my help."

"Kandice that's a lot of money. Are you sure he is worth it?"

Without skipping a beat Kane answered. "Yes he is daddy."

Her father paused for a moment then said, "Alright. It's your money. I'll call the bank right now and let them know."

"Thanks daddy. I'll talk to you later. I love you." She said it as if she may never say it again.

"I love you too sweetheart. Good bye." And then Kan hung up only to have the phone pulled from her grasp quickly by Jarod.

"Good work. I assume your father complied with your request."

"Yes. Now I'm going back into the bank to get the money."

"Smart girl." He said arrogantly.


	29. Second Trip Into the Bank

Thank you eastangels2009 for the review. The climax to this story line is coming up in the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it.

* * *

Kane made off for the door to the bank in a huff. It was only eleven and she was already tired. And then it hit her. It was eleven. In half an hour Adam would go looking for her when she wouldn't turn up for the meeting. Then he'll look for her in her office and find the note. It was only a matter of time before her friends started to look for her, Don and Danny.

An hour passed as Kane filled out paperwork and waited for the money. When asked about the man by the door that constantly stared at her, the urge to tell the truth grew. But she thought of Don and Danny, so she lied and said he was her bodyguard for the day since she had such a large sum of money coming to her. Finally, the time came. A bag was handed to Kane. It looked like a regular gym bag. She thanked the tellers then with Jones by her side, she headed to the vehicle.

Pure happiness appeared on Jarod's face when he saw Kane coming with the money in her hand. "Wonderful. Now Miss Axel hand over the money and get behind the wheel. We're going to see your old friend Harris."

"Wait." Jarod turned, surprised Kane was choosing now to stand up to him.

"Come on. He is expecting us."

"Let Danny go now. Harris will still get his money and I will still come."

"I don't think so now get in the car."

"No. Let him go and I'll walk back into the bank and drain my account and you three can have all of it. But he goes free and safe now." Kane could see Jarod was thinking about it.

"As tempting as that is. No. I'm not going to openly piss Harris off."

"Say he escaped. Say that I held a gun to your head. Whatever. Just let him go."

"Are you begging?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"No I'm telling." The smile dropped. "I've thought about it. Knock him out and leave him down the next alley. He'll wake up in a couple hours. Enough time for Harris to do whatever he has planned." Kane was not taking no for an answer. She wasn't going to put Danny into more danger.

"You've really thought about this?"

"I'm not putting him in more danger. So either you let me knock him out and leave him here. Or you kill us both now."

Jarod thought about it. The money she was offering was very tempting. And she had thought of everything. "Fine. You and I will go back in and transfer some money around." Jarod opened the back door to three confused faces. "Boys watch him. We're going back into the bank. We'll be back."

"Kane what's going on?" Danny asked as he struggled.

"Don't worry Danny. It will be alright." She tried to give him an 'its okay' look before they closed the door but she highly doubted he got it. He didn't like not knowing what was going on.

* * *

Jarod and Kane went back into the bank so that she could drain all her money and give it to him. The excuse was that he was her fiancé and they were condensing accounts. The tellers, oblivious to the truth, believed the story. Kane even had to endure holding hands with a man she hated entirely. But it didn't really matter, as long as it kept Danny safe. Twenty minutes later, Jarod and his friends were richer and so they kept to their part of the deal. The three captors pulled down an alley then got out to give Kane and Danny a moment.

"What's going on Kandice?"

"Look I made a deal with them. Your gonna stay here."

"What? No." Danny started to fight and grow angry.

"Danny I'm sorry about this." She looked him in the eyes as she took off his glasses. He noticed she looked so sad.

"Kane what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry." But before he could respond Kane punched him hard enough to knock him out. Then she carefully placed his glasses back on his face and knocked on the door to let them know it was done. Jarod, Jones, and Stevens opened the door surprised to see she had actually done it. Deep down they all thought it was a ploy to escape. They carefully lifted Danny out of the car then put home behind a dumpster after smashing his phone and leaving it by his body. Kane only hoped he would wake up sooner rather than later. Finally, Kane got behind the wheel of the car and followed the directions given by Jarod to where Harris was hiding out with Don. She only hoped it wasn't too late for him.

* * *

After driving several minutes Jarod instructed Kane to pull into a gas station. While Stevens filled the tank, Kane was shoved into the backseat, her hands were tied in front of her, and then a blindfold was placed over her eyes. It seemed strange to Kane. She assumed Harris planned on killing her so what was the point in preventing her from seeing where she was going. Maybe he had something else planned. This meant there was still a chance for getting away safely with Don. So Kane used her growing detective skills to pay attention. She listened for any identifying sounds since the radio was off. And she tired her best to keep count for approximate time.

Eventually, the car came to a permanent stop. By Kane's recollection she had been in the back seat for a little over half an hour. Jones removed her blindfold while Jarod got out of the SUV and opened the door for her. Kane carefully stepped out of the vehicle and into what appeared to be a dimly lit parking garage. No other cars were in the area except for another SUV type vehicle.

"Okay come on Miss Axel. Your ex is waiting for you." Jarod said as he grabbed her by the upper arm and led her up one flight of stairs.

The four walked up the cold grey steps. Jones in front of Kane and Jarod while Stevens trailed behind with the money. As they walked, Kane took in all she could. There were no windows yet and so far everything she could see was made of cement blocks. Finally, the stairs stopped and she was led into a hallway. Four doors lined both sides. Kane was taken to the third one down on the left side. Jones opened the door and went in. Kane was next. She took a deep breath then stepped inside to face her past again.


	30. Warehouses and Sacrifices

Thank you so much to eastangels2009, AZ300, Nienna Tinehtele, and blueeyedauthor. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thanks.

* * *

Harris sat behind a table with a large smile on his face when he saw Kane walk in. She met his gaze at first but her eyes quickly went to the gun on the table by his right hand. "Don't worry Kandy Cane. I'm not going to shoot you."

Her concern was not for herself. "Where's Don? I want to see him?" Kane's voice was stronger than she thought it was going to be.

"In a minute." Harris stood and walked over to her as if to inspect her. "Where's Danny? I thought your best friend was coming along."

"He escaped. Left me. Guess we're not that close."

"Why do I have a hard time believing that?"

"It's the truth. He got away while we were at the bank. We tried to find him." Jarod said.

"No matter. We'll be out of here soon enough." Harris picked up his gun then put it behind his back. "Take my sweetie here to see her boy toy while we divide the money. Then we're gone. Don't get too attached Kane." She glared daggers at him.

Jones took Kane by the upper arm and led her across the hall. He didn't need to grab her. She wanted nothing more than to see Don and make sure he was okay. Her handler opened the door then thrusted her inside only to slam the door behind her. Kane quickly turned her attention to Don who was sitting in a chair in the middle of the room. But once he saw her he stood up. His hands were tied behind his back and he looked as if he was in pain. Don's blue eyes met Kane's. Normally, it would bring a smile to her face but she couldn't help but notice the dried blood on his shirt and cuts on his face. Kane swiftly made her way to his side. He tried moving but had a bit of a limp.

"Kandice what are you doing here? You shouldn't have come. Are you alright?" Though he was greatly concerned he let a small smile slip past his lips. Kane quickly reached up and gave him a passionate kiss.

"Because I wanted to do that." She said when they parted. "I'm fine and we're going to get out of here."

"Kane I don't want you to give yourself."

She cut him off. "Don stop. I love you and I will do anything for you." Kane meant every word. Don knew that by looking at her. And Kane knew he felt the same.

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, Kane asked about Don's injury. "Don't worry about me. Just a couple scratches, a bruise on my leg and maybe a cracked rib." He kind of laughed it off. Kane clung close to his side as he rested his chin on her head.

"I am so sorry Don."

"Don' worry about it. You'll just have to make it up to me. And what about Danny? Clayton said he was here too."

"No he's safe. Probably gonna have a headache. But he's alive. Look Harris has got his money. This will be over soon."

"For Donnie boy maybe, but sorry Kandice your not done yet." Don and Kane turned to see Harris standing in the doorway. Instinctively, Don moved in front of his girlfriend, though at the moment, out of the two, he was weaker.

"How cute. You know Kane he really loves you. I offered to let him go if he got you here. He said he'd rather die. And I love the part where he told me he'd kill me if I laid one hand on you." As he spoke he came into the room along with the others. Jones and Stevens grabbed Don and forced him to sit down in the chair while Jarod held Kane. For fear of Don's safety she didn't fight, too much.

"What are you talking about? You got your money now let us go."

"No. You see the million was only for Don's life. You're coming with me on a little trip."

"And what about Don?"

"He'll be here alive. Once we are safely away you can call your friends and tell them where he is."

Kane looked into Don's eyes as she made her choice. He saw what she was thinking but he couldn't let her do it. "No. Don't Kandice." he tried to fight but Jones punched him hard in the stomach. Then he pulled out some rope and tied him to the chair.

"Don. Stop. Don't hurt him. I'll go with you." She yelled but her voice quickly died down.

"Good. I knew you'd come back to me. Now come on."

"Don." It was barely above a whisper as his name escaped her lips. His head lifted but he was obviously in pain from the punch. Kane found his blue eyes again. "I love you." She said as tears left her eyes and Jarod and Harris dragged her from the room.

Harris pulled Kane back into the previous room and forced her to sit down. "You made the right choice. I never wanted to kill anyone. I thought I did. But I realize I get a more effective result when you use people. When you hurt the ones they care about." He looked down at her as he spoke but her eyes were cast down. "Stevens, Jones, get the cars ready."

* * *

As Jarod and Harris gloated and went over their plans all Kane could do was stare into her lap. For the time being she had to play along. But the first chance she got, she was out of there. She only had to wait long enough to make sure Don was safe. So all she did was look depressed but really she was making plans.

Ten minutes passed by when shots could be heard then Jones burst through the door. Everyone turned and looked confused.

"Cops. They got Stevens. We need to move. The basement is covered." Jones said through deep breaths.

"Fine. Come on Kandice we're going up. We can jump to the next building." Harris said as he grabbed her then the group ran into the hall and up several flights of stairs. Kane tried to put up a fight but soon she was thrown over the shoulders of Jones. However, as they neared the roof, footsteps could be heard coming down so Harris had them get off on the fourth floor and hide. Harris said to split up so he and Kane hid in one room while Jarod and Jones went to another room.

"Don't think about screaming or I'll put a bullet in your brain." Harris said as he pulled his gun. He held her by the throat with his arm as he pointed the gun at her temple. Needless to say Harris was scared for his life.

"Look like your time is running out Harris. How about you drop the gun, let me go, and I'll put a good word in for you."

"I don't think so sweetie. You're my ticket out of here. Now shut up." But it was too late, they had been heard.

In seconds, the door was ripped open and Mac, Danny, and a bruised Don were in the room with their guns out and ready. Kane couldn't help but smile a bit. But there was still a chance something could do wrong so the smile left quickly.

"Let her go." Don growled.

"Look who got free. No matter it's not gonna happen. Now if you don't want Kandice to have a few extra holes let us pass."

"Can't let you do that Clayton. Let's just talk about this." Mac said authoritatively.

"No talking Detective Taylor. If you want your girl here to live, you let me go out and get in my car and drive away without tailing me."

"Just shoot him." Kane said.

"Shut up sweetheart."

Kane had had enough. No more sweetheart. No more Kandy Kane. NO MORE. "That's it." With all her power Kane slammed her elbow into Harris's gut which caught him completely off guard. His arm dropped from around her neck and the gun flew out of his hand as he panicked. She launched forward into the awaiting arms of Don as Mac and Danny took hold of Harris. Handcuffs were on him in seconds. More police officers came in but none of that mattered. She was safe in Don's arms.


	31. Trying to Go Back to Normalcy

Thanks to Nienna Tinehtele, blueeyedauthor, AZ300, eastangels2009, and eurogirl14. To answer your first question yes I am from Maryland. And your second, I don't think Don or Danny would like to share. Especially considering they are friends. But thanks for the idea anyway.

* * *

The next few moments passed in a blur. Harris was taken out of the room and placed in a squad car along side his hench men while Kane and Don held onto each other. Neither wanted to let go. But eventually, they were taken down stairs to an awaiting ambulance so they could be checked out.

"I'm fine really. They didn't do anything to me." Kane said when the boys tried to have an EMT look her over. "Don's the only one that needs help." But he was already getting checked out.

"What about me? I could use some aspirin." Danny said. Kane looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry about that Danny. It was the only way I could keep you safe?"

"What did you do?" Don asked as the EMT placed bandages on his cuts them moved to his stomach.

"I kind of had to knock him out." Don laughed along with Mac.

"Hey man. It hurt. You pack a punch. But thanks for at least taking my glasses off first."

"No problem. So how did you guys find us? I mean I tried to leave a trail but wasn't sure if you would get it quick enough. I figured no one would come looking until after 11:30."

"It's actually Lindsay and Adam's doing. The guy Adam was suppose to have you meet up with couldn't make it so he went looking for you. When he went into your office he found Lindsay looking at the note confused."

"What did you write?" Danny asked.

"On the top side I wrote something about groceries or something weird."

"Yea that's what she thought but when she held it up for Adam to see she saw the back and how it said 'Don, Harris Trouble.' From there you left quite a trail."

"Luckily, the bad guys were too stupid to see it. That's why Harris never was promoted."

"But the tracking chip in the bag really helped. After we found Danny we talked to the teller and she said she put a tracker in it just in case it was stolen from you." Mac said.

"I had no idea." The thought never entered her mind to ask for a tracker chip. Now that the idea was out it seemed like something she should have planned.

"Alright Detective Flack it looks like you have some damage done to your ribs. It may just be cracks but they could be broken. We won't know until we get you to a hospital and get some X-rays." The EMT said.

"I'm not leaving Kandice." He said as he tried to get up. The EMT pushed him back down.

"I wouldn't move too much it may cause more damage."

"Don't worry Don. I'll be okay. Everyone's here. Harris and the others are on their way to lock up. Go ahead. I'll be there after I give my statement."

Mac looked at Kane and saw how she was being strong for him, but deep down she wanted to go. They had been through so much already. Statements could wait. "Go with him Kane. I'll have someone meet you at the hospital later to get your info."

"Thank you Mac." Kane quickly hugged him then Danny, then got into the back of the ambulance with a rather happy Don. The entire way Kane held his hand and then when they arrived at the hospital she never left his side. By eight that night they were sitting in a room since he was staying overnight. The two finally had a moment to relax and be alone.

* * *

"You know you kind of look hot in that hospital gown." Kane said as she sat on the side of Don's bed. He was laying back laughing.

"Come on. I feel silly. I could just go home. Nothings gonna happen."

"Shh. It's not that bad. The nurse said I could stay here tonight. So hush up and get some sleep."

"Knock, knock." Don and Kane looked up to see Stella and Danny standing in the doorway.

"Hey what are you two doing here?"

"Just checking up on you two. Seeing how Flack was and if you needed anything." Stella said.

"We're okay." Don answered.

"Yea. And I'm staying here tonight. I've already talked to my brothers and my parents. They freaked but they eventually calmed down. My parents are going to drive up tomorrow."

"Well look if you got a minute Kane I could take your statement while Danny talks to Don."

"Sure Stella. There's a private waiting room down the hall we can use." Kane gently kissed Don on the forehead. "I'll be back." She said then left the room and went to the waiting room with Stella.

Over the next half hour Kane relived her day and every possible detail she could remember. When things got difficult, Stella comforted her as best as she could. As they finished, Kane freshened up so Don wouldn't see what Harris had done to her.

"Are you okay Kandice because it is okay if you want to talk candidly. I've got all I need for the case, and I'm sure more will ask over the course of the case. If you don't get it out then it may hurt you. I want to make sure you're alright." Stella said before they left the room.

"Thank you Stella but right now I just want to get back to normalcy with Don. But I promise if I have issues I'll talk to someone."

"Okay. I'm always here for you."

"I know. And I'm grateful." Kane truly meant it. But it was strange knowing she could talk to someone. The last time she went through this, only her family was there and even then she had problems opening up. Harris had caused her friends enough problems. So she had no intentions of unloading her issues upon them, when she knew they had their own problems to deal with.

That night Kane and Don shared the hospital bed as best they could. Don insisted she sleep along side him so he could hold her in his arms. How could she refuse? The next day Don was allowed to leave. Kane got him home then had to go to her home to meet with her parents. Her family was extremely worried but Kane was able to convince them she was alright. Eventually, she got a call that she had to come down to the police station to speak with some detectives. It was decided that Caleb and her father would go to the precinct with her while Dylan entertained their mom and Carly.

* * *

"Thank you for coming down Detective Axel. I thought that it would be best if I spoke to you in person." A older gentleman said. He introduced himself as Detective Richard.

"No problem sir. But I would like to know what this is about?"

"It is about Mr. Clayton. He wishes to speak with you."

"What?" The word came from Caleb and her father. But the request did not surprise Harris. He wanted to see the damage he caused. She thought about it for a moment. There were things she needed to say to him anyway. At least this way they wouldn't be said in a court room.

"I'll do it."


	32. Tough Choices

* * *

Thanks to Nienna Tinehtele, AZ300, and eastangels2009. I appreciate all the reviews I have been getting. Please keep them coming.

* * *

After speaking with the police officers and detectives about the previous days events it was time to speak with Harris. He told the officers he would make a full confession and plead guilty as long as he got the chance to talk to Kandice alone. Kane had no desire to see him ever again but she had already decided it needed to be done.

"You don't have to do this Kandice. You don't owe him anything."

"I know Dad. But it I don't face him now, then I won't be able to during the trial."

"If you change your mind we'll be right here for you sis."

"Thanks Caleb." Kane hugged her father and brother then headed to her ex's cell.

Cat calls and whistles came from the other jailers. But the noise was far from her mind. The obstacle she was about to face was on the top of her mind. He was sitting on the edge of his cot waiting for her. A smile appeared on his face when he saw her standing outside his cell bars.

"Let's make this quick Clayton. I have plans this afternoon."

"I'm sure you do. Dinner with that stud of yours. How is he?"

"What do you want?" Frustration growing in her.

"Just to tell you that this isn't over. Because I realize I still care for you. And I won't stop until you feel the same for me."

"Never gonna happen."

"We'll see. I highly doubt I'll be in here for long. You know how our system works. And when I finally get out you and I will reunite."

"No." She said firmly.

"Then I guess your friends will pay the price again. I saw how much you loved them. And the way you would do anything for them. So the only way to save them is to be with me."

"Listen to me Clayton and listen good. We are over and done with. And if you or any of your friends come near me or my friends I will make you pay. I won't care about the repercussions."

A tinge of fear showed in Harris' eyes. He knew she meant every word. But he could also see she was thinking about what he said. She was scared for her friends.

"I'll see you at the trial." Kane said as she walked away. On the outside she was happy with herself for confidently standing up to him. But deep down she feared Harris was right and that he would not rest. He would get out of prison again and come after her friends. But then again he didn't even need to be out to ruin their lives. There was only one thing she could think of doing to keep him from hurting the ones she loved.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Kane withdrew herself from everyone and everything. Exactly one month went by since the day Harris threatened Kane again. And since that day she had become a completely different person to the people around her. She was now quiet and devoted to her work. On several occasions she cancelled dates with Don only to sit at home, alone, worrying about the future and the problems she had already caused. One evening after Kane cancelled another date, Don rode to her apartment and confronted her.

"What's going on Kandice? You've changed. I know something is wrong." He tried to hold her but she moved away.

"Don I don't think I can do this anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Concern showed in his deep blue eyes.

It broke Kane's heart but she knew what she had to do to see him safe. "Us Don. I nearly got you killed. And I just can't deal with all of this right now."

"Kandice you know I don't blame you for what happened."

"I know but I can't handle this anymore. If something were to happen to you because of me." Tears started to leave her eyes and her voice choked up. "Don I don't think I can be with you anymore."

"Why? Because some asshole threatened you through your friends." Somehow he knew about what Harris had said that day in jail. "I don't care. I love you."

"I love you too but right now I need some space."

"Please don't do this." Sadness was now in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I need to be alone."

The two spoke a little more. Don tried to convince her to change her mind, but Kane had already decided. The night ended with them yelling and saying things neither meant. Don ended up saying she was selfish and they would have never worked out anyway. And Kane ended up telling him he wasn't worth living in fear. She would rather be alone than with him. She lied and it broke her heart. But it was the only way she could get Don to leave her alone. If Harris were to come around again, she couldn't bare seeing Don pay the price for her.


	33. Depressing Doesn't Suit You

Thanks to blueeyedauthor, AZ300, eastangels2009, and nienna tinehtele. I know Harris is an ass but I have plans for him later on. As for Kane she's going to stay in her slump for a little while. But I promise it is for the good of the story.

* * *

Days went by after the break up and Kane withdrew herself even more. Then another month passed. Everything went down hill for Kane in her social life. She put all her energy into her cases then went home, rarely spending time with her friends or family. Kane kept to herself only focusing on work and refusing to go out. Caleb and Dylan were beginning to worry. One night her brothers practically kidnapped her to take her out with them to a low key bar for a few drinks. But when she got there, she found it to be a set up. Danny was waiting at a booth with two beers in front of him. One for him, one for her.

"What the hell is this?" She said as he brothers forced her to sit down at the booth.

"I want to talk to you Kane. And this was the only way. I had to get your brothers to get you here. Don't be mad at them." Danny said.

"I'm going home." She stood up only to have her brothers block her way.

"No. You're gonna sit down and at least listen to Danny. If you try and make a break we'll do what we did when we were kids. Dylan will sit on you while I pull your hair." Kane shuddered as she remembered the experience. She nodded to show compliance.

"What do you want Danny?" She said as he brothers went to the bar.

"Kandice we need to talk. Everyone's worried about you. You haven't been yourself since that day with Harris."

"Danny please I just don't feel like being social."

"What happened? We use to be so close."

"Look I just don't want to cause pain for the ones I care about. You could have seriously been injured. Don could have died. All because of me."

"So. We love you. And just like you risked your life for us, we'd do the same for you."

Kane grew quiet as she thought about Danny's words. She sipped at the beer as silence took over. What do you say to your best friend that you've been trying to hide from.

"Don misses you." Danny said quietly.

"I don't see why. He made it clear we weren't meant to be. And from my understanding he had already moved on to another woman."

"He's only keeping up appearances. All he ever talks about is you. And I see the way you look at each other when the other isn't looking. And besides he's only with the girl to try and show everyone he's okay."

"Danny it doesn't matter. I appreciate this. But I have to deal with some things on my own before I feel comfortable going back to the way things were."

"Well you should know we are here for you. It's kind of funny but the others wanted to do an intervention sort of thing. But I figured you would have just pushed farther away."

"Smart man." A small smile showed on her face.

"Come one. I know you want to do more than that little grin."

"Shut up Danny." Kane tried to hide her enjoyment.

"You know dark and depressing doesn't look good on you."

"Yea well it's not exactly like I'm trying to impress anyone. I'm doing it to keep my privacy."

"You should start thinking about coming back to the living. Everyone's worried."

"Tell everyone that I'm fine. And when I'm ready I will return to the living as you say."

"Are you mad?" Danny asked carefully.

"No. I appreciate the worry it's just its something I need to overcome alone. Now how about a couple shots then you can tell everyone I love them but I need time." The main person she wanted to hear those words were Don. But she doubted they would matter to him now.

Three shots later Kane felt a little better. Both from the liquor and the talk with Danny. Her brothers eventually came over and joined them as the conversation stayed on work cases. Around eleven that night Kane went into the shower and broke down. Up until that point she had stayed strong aside from the few tears she spent on Don during their fight. For twenty straight minutes Kane cried over how her life had gone from one happy moment to her alone. But she hoped her friend would forgive her when she got out of this. And by the way Danny spoke to her, it sounded like they were waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

The next day Kane walked into the building feeling a little better but not by much. She entered the floor to go to her office but along the way Mac called her into his office.

"Come in Axel. Have a seat."

"Is something wrong Mac?"

"No I'm just worried about you."

"If this has anything to do with Harris, I promise it hasn't effected my job. And the trial won't either. And if anything happens I'll take full responsibility." A rant was coming on, but Mac saw it coming.

"Relax. I know you put your job first. I'm more worried about you not your work." He looked across the desk in a caring manner. "I think it would be best if you see a psychiatrist. Just so you can talk about your problems."

"A psychiatrist?" It seemed a strange idea.

"I mean it in a caring way. I just know that it helps to talk to someone that remains objective."

Kane wasn't completely sold on the idea. It never really entered her mind to seek outside help. She thought it might mean something was wrong with her. And talking to a complete stranger over personal matters was weird.

"I take it that I don't really have a say in the matter, do I?"

"It is up to you. But I strongly suggest you go." She thought about it. Maybe Mac was right.

"Okay I guess I'll go."

"Good. There is an appointment set up for this afternoon."

Kane looked at him with a surprised expression. "This afternoon? This really wasn't up to me was it?"

"I knew you'd make the right choice." He gave her an off handed smile then handed her a card with the address and time of the appointment.

"Thank you Mac. I'll let you know how it goes."

"Alright." He nodded to her as she left his office.


	34. Talking It Out

Hope everyone likes this chapter. And i hope everyone likes the guest star. Thanks

* * *

The few hours before the appointment, Kane spent listening to her ipod and working in the lab with Adam. All they did was process DNA samples and clothing threads on the case Stella and Lindsay were working on. It was important to Kane to keep her appointment quiet, at least until she knew if it was going to work.

One o'clock hit and Kane excused herself from the lab without much word from Adam. He had grown use to the silence from his co-worker. However, he did not enjoy it. Like everyone Adam missed the talkative friend he once knew.

With Caleb's car, Kane drove across the city to the building with the psychiatrist. She smiled nicely at the receptionist as she signed in then sat down in a nearby chair. Kane felt a bit of nervousness as she waited. It was almost like going to see the doctor. And she hated going to the doctors. After thumbing through an entertainment magazine a side door opened and a young man and an elderly woman came out. Kane assumed the woman was the psychiatrist but when the woman left the office, the young man came up, shook her hand, and introduced himself.

"Hello Detective Axel. I am Doctor Lance Sweets. Please come into my office." Kane smiled pleasantly then followed behind the young man.

His office looked like any other. Walls painted a neutral color. A wood desk set in one corner. Across from it set a comfortable looking love seat. "Please have a seat." he said as he sat down behind the desk. Kane did as he suggested and sat down on the couch to find it comfy, which helped her relax.

"Can I get you anything? Water? Soda?"

"No I'm fine thank you."

"So this your first time talking with a psychologist?" Dr. Sweets asked as he pulled out a notebook and began to write.

"A couple psych evaluations after some difficult cases. But nothing like this. Honestly, I don't know why I'm here."

"I know its weird the first time so how about we start at the beginning."

"If you don't mind how about I run through the whole story then you can pick out the parts you'd like to go over."

"Okay go ahead."

Kane took a deep breath then started. "A few years ago I joined the Maryland CSI team. I was the only female so I got left out. Until Harris Clayton, a co-worker, got interested. We dated then took it a step further because he wanted to. Turns out he was a control freak that tried to have me killed when I broke up with him. He went to prison and his buddies said it was my fault. So I left and came to New York."

"I made friends and life started to go well. Even got a boyfriend that I thought was going to be the one. And then Harris came back into my life. Had his lawyer watch me and my friends until he got out. When he did get out he kidnapped Don, my boyfriend, and made me and my friend Danny go to the bank to get money for ransom. Luckily, Danny got out of it. I was taken to Don and Harris to find out Harris was going to kidnap me. And then the police came in and saved the day. After that Harris wanted to talk so I met with him. He told me he would continue to go after my friends until I was with him. So I withdrew from my friends, broke up with Don, and now everyone's worried about me. But I'm fine." Kane let out a big sigh once she was done. It had turned into a rant. "I'd like that water now."

He reached beside his desk into a small refrigerator, pulled out a bottled water then walked over and handed it to her. "Quite a life you've had so far. Do you regret your decision to become a CSI?"

"No. I love what I do. Helping people it's what I live for."

"What about Harris, any regrets there?"

"Yes and no. Had I decided to turn him down I would have never gone through so much trauma. But on the other hand, I would have been stuck in Maryland and never met Don."

"Yes, but at the moment you two aren't together. It's obvious you still care for him, why leave him unless he didn't want to take the risk?"

"No. He did not want to end the relationship. I forced him into a fight. But he's moved on now."

"Why did you end the relationship? Harris is in prison and I'm sure that's where he'll stay."

"I didn't want him to go through anymore pain because of me. Harris got out once, he could do it again."

"Do you mind if I say something openly?"

"Go ahead Doc."

"Do you really think Harris cares? He doesn't seem like the type to give up. He already knows you care for these people. He will go after them again just for fun." Kane thought about his words. "Even if you cut yourself off from then and move he knows you are just doing it to save them. Otherwise he wouldn't have made the threat. He wants you to be alone and miserable so that if he comes back you will be vulnerable."

"How do you know so much about him?"

"A colleague of mine did his psych evaluation. He is a smart man."

"Look Doc, your words have merit but my friends, what if something happens to them? They don't deserve it."

"Yes but shouldn't they have the choice? If something is going to happen you may not be able to stop it."

She didn't know what to say. Dr. Sweets was right but still to just stop and see what happens wasn't safe.

They spoke a little more about Harris and how he was controlling her life still. There was no point in alienating herself when he would continue his pursuit. By the end of the session Kane felt a little better about her situation but was still apprehensive.

"Kandice I understand your boss put you up to this. But it is up to you if you would like to continue."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure. I'll leave a spot open Wednesday of next week same time if you decide to come."

"Thank you Doctor Sweets." They shook hands then Kane left to head back to the office. The ride back gave Kane time to think about the last hour and what she was going to do. She knew her friends wanted the old her back but she was worried about Don. What if he meant what he said. Could they be friends? Was there a chance they could be more? The only think she could do was hope for the best. Aside from changing her attitude and apologizing for what she said everything else was up to Don.


	35. Things Are Looking Up, Sort Of

Thanks to Eastangels2009, Blueeyedauthor, and AZ300 for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

Kane arrived back at the office before everyone had taken off. She went and spoke with Mac to let him know the meeting went well and gave her things to think about. He told her that if she was up to it there was a body that just got called in. she accepted. The work would be good for her. It would give her a chance to keep busy.

Aside from the officers that were closing off the area, Kane was the first on the scene. Her ipod was playing but she kept it low just as Danny had asked. She looked at the body of a young woman that had been shot in her apartment. The body lay on the bed. Blood everywhere. Neighbors had called in the shots. It appeared she lived alone. As Kane looked about the room she heard a knock on the doorframe. She took out her headphones and turned to see Don standing there waiting for her to say something. This was the first time they had been alone since the break up.

"Hi Don." She said awkwardly.

"Axel." He said a bit coldly. Kane glanced down at her hands then back up at him. So much for hoping to go back to what they once had.

"What do we got?" She was hurt by how he had said her name but she couldn't blame him. She pushed him away to begin with.

"She's Krista Sampson. 24. Lives alone. The neighbor heard a shot about an hour ago."

"But that doesn't make sense." Kane said as she went back to the body with her kit. She pulled out the thermometer and put it into the woman's liver.

"What doesn't make sense. Neighbor heard a shot. Woman shot dead." There was irritation in his voice.

"This woman has been dead almost 24 hours." Kane looked up at Don. He was surprised by her findings.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. But look at this Don. There's high velocity spatter indicating she was killed right here." Kane pointed to blood through out the room. Then she moved beside him. "But there is blood here and out in the living room that doesn't fit the pattern. I don't want to jump to anything but we may have a second victim."

"I'm gonna have another chat with the neighbor. He may not be as reliable as I thought." Don said no more and left, leaving Kane to figure out what happened alone. As she searched around the room Kane came across something strange in Ms. Sampson's closet, a make shift door leading to the neighbor's apartment. She nudged it but found it locked. Kane put down her equipment then went out into the hall to find Don still talking to the neighbor. He was a young man, good looking, but it was obvious by the expression on Don's face that that was all he had going for him. She quietly joined the two only to get looked up and down by the young man.

"Damn girl. How about we ditch the blue here and you and I can do some investigating of our own." The man was arrogant.

Don noticed the disgusted look on Kane's face at what the man said. He knew if this situation was different she would have smacked him then put him in handcuffs. But she was professional and she was a shell of the person she used to be. She maintained her composure. Even if they were fighting Don could not let him get away with it.

"Hey. Mr. Carson show her some respect. What do you need Detective Axel?"

"Well Mr. Carson appears to have a secret passage into our victim's bedroom closet."

"Secret passage? Let's have a look shall we." Don said as the three went into Carson's apartment.

"Wait a second. This door thing I built it with the girl that owned the apartment before her. She had a overbearing boyfriend that she wanted to dump but wouldn't. So we made the door so we could see each other without the neighbor's talking. Then one day she marries the guy and moves out. I talked with Krista about it. She was cool. We put locks on both sides and that was it. I swear I liked her. I had nothing to do with this."

"What's your ex's name?" Don asked.

"Kelly Richards. At least that's what it was."

"Where were you yesterday at this time?" Kane asked.

"A couple of friend and I were out. I can give you their names and numbers."

"Good. Get those for me." Don said as Carson went to his desk and wrote down names and numbers. Kane had accomplished what she needed so she returned to the vic's apartment and started to collect evidence. In the middle of collecting blood samples, Don and Danny came back in.

"I've filled Danny in on everything. I'm going to call and check up on Carson's alibi's." Don said quickly then left the room. Danny saw the tension between the two.

"Hey Kane how's it going?"

"Could be worse. How about you?"

"Not too bad. So what do you want me to start on?"

"Pictures please. I'm halfway through samples. Then I'll start on prints."

"Sounds like a plan."

After they had been working diligently and quietly Danny finally started talking to Kane. "This is the first case you've worked on with Don right. Any problems?"

"Of course. I figured. It's not exactly like we parted on good terms. But I hope to change that. Even if we can't be friends I want him to know I'm sorry."

"You know the only way to do that is to talk to him outside of work."

"I know. And I'm going to work up to that but for now I need to make amends with my friends."

"Does this mean dark and depressed Kane is gone?" Danny asked hopefully.

"Not gone but going."

"What changed?"

Kane thought about it quickly then decided to tell Danny the truth. "Mac had me see a therapist. And he gave me some things to think about. But please don't tell anyone."

"It's not a bad thing to need help Kandice." He was trying to comfort her.

"I know. I just want to see if it really works before I run around telling people."

"Okay. So what did this doc tell you?"

"Just that I need to relax and that no matter what I try and do Harris won't stop. He said I can't let him ruin my life anymore. I need to take control."

Danny and Kane talked about some of the changes she was going to take until they finished processing the scene. Don soon came into the apartment to tell them that Carson's alibis from his ex and friends checked out.

"Carson also gave us a lead. He said our victim had a guy friend that would come around. The other night the two got into a fight. So I was going to head to this guy's job. He works at the hospital as a cleaner. So you two want to ride along? We can drop the evidence off first then head to the hospital."

"You two go ahead. I'll just work on the evidence. I'll run the blood samples and see what I get." Kane said, not ready to be this close to Don, at least not while he was still angry.

"Come on Kane you got to come." Danny said. Don's face was impassive.

"It's okay you boys go ahead." Danny gave up and let Kane go back to the lab. He knew she was hurting without Don.


	36. Road to Recovery

Thanks AZ300 and Eastangels2009. I think some people may not be pleased with the seperation of Don and Kane. But I promise it is for the good of the story. Don and Kane are going to go through some things but it will only make their relationship stronger. So please give me some time. Thanks.

* * *

Kane went to the lab and set about processing the evidence. The most logical place to begin was the blood samples. She ran the blood and found one matched the victim while there still was one other unknown. Nothing came up in the system. Frustration grew in Kane. A heavy sigh escaped her mouth. Why couldn't it be easier. Reluctantly, she moved on to the next piece of evidence. The frustrated female detective processed some prints she found on the glasses and things. By the end of it, Don and Danny returned with a DNA sample for the boyfriend.

"Okay boys we got two blood samples. One is Sampson. The other is unknown. Hopefully, this sample will be a match and we can end the case."

"I also got one from Carson. Just in case he wasn't telling the truth." Danny handed her the two samples then she started putting them into the processor. Kane then compared the two fingerprints with a partial she found at the scene. But all samples were a dead end.

"No matched. Our killer or killers are still out there."

"Well I did a little research on our victim while I processed. Seems she had a history of theft." Kane said.

"But she didn't have anything that appeared stolen."

"Yea I know. I think she either stored it somewhere else or someone took the goods."

"Hey look at this." Danny was looking over the DNA results. "It appears the sample of blood has alleles that match Sampson. Our victim has a brother."

Kane went to the computer and typed away. "I got an address for a Jerry Sampson. And I found a storage unit with both their names on it."

"Alright let's check out the storage unit then go talk to the brother. I'll get a warrant. While we wait how about we grab a bite to eat." Don said casually.

"Sounds good to me. And Kane don't even think about backing out. You're coming."

"Okay. You don't have to twist me arm. I'm starving anyway. I'll go and order a pizza. Meet me at the shop. We can eat there then head out,. My treat."

"You are awesome Axel." Danny said. Don gave a little nod then made some calls to get a warrant.

Twenty minutes alter the three were eating pizza. The conversation stayed neutral so as not to upset anyone. It seemed Don softened a little to Kane. He didn't go out of his was to be nasty to her but he didn't want her to think they were okay. As they finished their food Danny went to the bathroom leaving Kane and Don alone.

"So I hear you've met someone." Kane asked carefully. The moment she heard Don had moved on it tore her insides up. Deep down she wanted to hunt down whoever it was and scare her. But she couldn't bare hurting Don more. If he was happy she would have to deal with it.

"Yes. She's a nurse." Inwardly she was smiling. While the two had been dating they had revealed some fantasies. One of which had Don being taken care of by a nurse. Kane did everything she could not to show she remembered.

"That's good. Danny says you two are happy together."

"We are. How about you? Anyone?"

"No." A little silence filled the room. Finally, Kane spoke. "Don. I want you to know I am sorry for what happened. I mean with Harris and between us. I didn't mean the things I said I just was trying to keep you safe. I know that you probably hate me. It's just I want you to be happy and know I'm sorry."

Don stayed quiet for a moment, unsure what to say. He still cared about Kane more than he was willing to admit. But luckily for him Danny came back at the same time.

"You two ready to go?"

"Yea. Let's go." Kane said quickly as she got out of her chair and made way for the door. It hurt her that Don couldn't even say anything. She had to compose herself so as not to let them see the pain/ Danny and Don soon followed. It was decided Kane would drive since Danny's car was in the chop and Kane wanted to.

"So what did Sampson steal?" Don asked from the back seat.

"Jewelry, antiques, paintings. Anything of value. She would steal from the apartments she cleaned. I have a feeling she would steal and her brother would try and sell." Kane answered as if nothing had ever happened between them. They were coworkers and that was all.

* * *

Kane pulled into a parking space at the storage facility. A few other cars were about but no people. The sun was beginning to set and the place would be closed. The three detectives got out of the car and carefully walked around the large storage containers. Kane was first in line followed by Don then Danny. As they turned the corner, heading to the unit owned by Ms. Sampson. They heard raised voices. Each pulled their gun then proceeded with caution.

"Where is it?" Yelled one of the voices.

"I know it's here. This is where we put all our take." Said another.

"I want that canister and I want it now or you'll end up like your sister."

Don silently signaled for them to work their way around the unit. Once the three were in position, Don took the lead and showed himself.

"NYPD drop your weapons and show your hands." Don said to the two men in the storage container. The man on the right was tall, thin and pointing a gun at the man on the left, who resembled the victim. Kane also noticed blood on the shirt of the victim's brother, Jerry.

When the two saw the detectives with the guns pointed at them, they both complied. The one brandishing the gun placed it on the ground then put his hands up. Within minutes both were handcuffed and sitting on a curb by the car as an ambulance and more police arrived. As Jerry was checked out and the other was put in a squad car, Kane and Danny went back to the storage unit to see if they could find the canister that was so valuable. After searching in the heaps of rabble Don joined them with information that would shed light on their search.

"look for an old trunk. Jerry said the canister we are looking for is in there."

"What's in it to make it so desirable?" Kane asked as she now searched for a trunk.

"The trunk's over here." Danny called. Don and Kane joined him.

"Jerry didn't know what was in it. He said they never opened it cause they could never find the key."

"What about our gun wielding friend?"

"He's being taken in for questioning. We'll take what we can with us and see if he's ready and willing to talk." Danny found the canister that everyone wanted. They quickly took the evidence that was needed then headed back to the lab to find the killer already set up in an interrogation room.

"I'm going to run prints and see if I can open this thing. Call me if you get anything." Danny said quickly then took off for the elevators before Kane could stop him. That meant she and Don would have to get whatever they could from the killer who they learned was named Marcus Rheinhardt.

"So I guess its just you and me?" Don said casually.

"How do you want to do this? Good cop, bad cop or what?"

"Let's wing it. I don't know how he's going to be."

"Alright. Here we go." Don opened the door then let Kane walk in first. Mr. Rheinhardt was pacing the room. His head quickly turned to see the new arrivals.

"Have as eat Mr. Rheinhardt. We're gonna have a little chat." Kane said.

"I was just trying to get back what was mine. I didn't kill anyone."

"Who said anyone died?"

Rheinhardt's eyes grew. He knew he made a fatal error. After a few more tense questions the man finally caved and confessed. He killed Ms. Sampson the previous day, then found her brother, brought him to his sister's apartment then shot him in the side. All of this transpired over a canister containing valuable drugs Mr. Rheinhardt owed to some business partners. As Mr. Rheinhardt began to write his confession Don and Kane left the room.

"I'm gonna go tell Danny we got him then help process the evidence. I want to make sure everything is in order so that we get this guy." Kane said as she began to walk away.

* * *

She was almost to the elevators when Don came jogging up behind her. "Kane wait up."

"Yea Flack what do you need?" She turned around unsure what he needed. She just assumed it had to do with the case.

"Hey. I just wanted to know I'm sorry to. I said some things I didn't mean. It's just I'm with Nicole now and."

"I know Don. I didn't say that stuff to make you think we should be together. I still need time to be alone. I just want you to be happy."

"I am, I mean as long as you and I can be friends at least."

"I'd like that Don." They looked into each other's eyes but quickly had to look away. Any longer and the old feelings might arise.

"Uh. I um got to go talk to Danny."

"Yea. Go ahead. I'll um. We'll catch up later." Don stumbled through his words as he felt the old feelings for Kane bubbling inside him. But he pushed them away. He was with Nicole now.

Kane smiled nicely then got into the elevator. Once the doors closed she slumped against the back wall. Friends. He said friends. At least now they were on the road to recovery. She was still apprehensive about trying to reconnect. It may cause problems with Harris but like Dr. Sweets said it was up to her friends if they wanted to risk it.


	37. The Devil is Brunette

Thanks AZ300, eastangels2009, and blueeyedauthor for the reviews. I always appreciate them.

* * *

Kane's spirits were lifting after a week. No word from Harris and things around the office were better now that her and Don were speaking. The others welcomed Kane back with open arms just like Danny had said. It seemed like a weight had finally lifted from the lab. Everything was going so well that Friday night everyone was off and they were going to see Kane sing with Mac's friends' band. The evening started off great but in the middle of the first set while Kane was singing Joy to the World by Three Dog Night she saw an attractive brunette woman walk up to Don and kiss him as if no one else was around. Kane didn't let it bother her. Don was happy and that's all that mattered.

The set ended so Kane made her way to the ladies room before meeting up with the others. While she was washing her hands, Nicole walked in to freshen up her makeup. "You're the singer right?" She asked after looking Kane over once. "Kandice Axel?"

"Yea, you a fan?"

"Not really. I'm Nicole. I'm with your ex Don."

"Oh."

"Yea. I can't believe you let him go. He is such a wonderful guy. But you really messed him up. He had a lot of baggage after you. I must say for being a detective your not that bright."

The rudeness of her words threw Kane off. It took all she had to keep herself from knocking this girl's lights out. She had no idea what Don and her had been through. Don would never tell another soul about Kane's ordeal. But Kane kept her cool for Don.

"Well listen sweetie. I'd rather be a little slow than just a rebound girl." Kane left the bathroom with a large smile on her face and an extremely pissed off woman in the bathroom.

The rest of the night Kane couldn't help but feel good. Even as Nicole made snide comments about her except when Don was around. Kane was determined to remain the bigger person. Though she didn't say anything some of the others noticed what was going on. Especially at dinner after the show. Don and Nicole were sitting down one end of the table with Adam and Sheldon while Kane and Lindsay were talking with Danny about Montana.

"Yea my parents and I went there once to visit relatives. It's beautiful."

"Growing up there was nice." The three were chatting when they noticed Don excused himself to use the bathroom. That was when they could hear Nicole begin to voice her opinions on Kane.

"Don and I are great together. We understand each other. And its not like I have any crazy ex's that will try and kill him unlike his last girl. But then again if it wasn't for her I may have never met him while he was in the hospital."

Kane stared daggers at Nicole but said nothing.

"Hey what's your problem?" Danny said defensively.

"Nothing. I was just commenting on how much better I am with Don than little miss reject. I see why Don broke up with you, your only good with freaks like yourself." At this point everyone was staring at Nicole with contempt. How could she speak this way of their friend. Danny was about to say something when Kane stopped him.

"Don't bother Danny. She's right. I am an idiot for letting Don go. But let's get something straight. I broke up with Don because I didn't want to see him in anymore danger. And the only reason I don't come across this table and beat you upside your face is because Don likes you. So as long as you keep Don happy your safe. However, the first time you hurt him, watch your back because I will be there." Fear showed in Nicole's eyes as Kane stood, threw some bills on the table, then went to leave the diner. Along the way she crossed paths with Don.

"Hey Kane were are you going?"

"I'm not feeling well. But it's cool have a good time."

"Okay see you tomorrow at work."

"Yea bye Don."

"Bye Axel."

Kane left the dinner, got in her car and headed home. Once she got there though, she couldn't sleep. It was one in the morning but she was too agitated. Her brothers were both in bed so she had to keep it quiet. She decided to watch tv on the couch. And that's where she fell asleep.

To her surprise Kane woke up the next morning with Danny sitting on the chair beside her. The sight of him startled her to the point she jumped up.

"What the hell Danny? Jesus. Why are you here?" Danny laughed. "Calm down. Your brother let me in. I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to breakfast before work."

"Yea sure. I'm gonna jump in the shower. Make yourself at home."

A quick shower later, Danny and Kane were sitting at a small restaurant around the corner from the office.

"Okay Danny what's up?" Kane asked after they had placed their orders.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after last night? You know the whole showdown with Nicole."

"Oh come on. If her and Don stay together then that was only round one. What happened after I left?"

"Sadly nothing. Don said how you told him you were sick. We took it that you didn't want us to say anything. After awhile everyone left because of the awkwardness."

"Well as long as they're together I'm going to behave myself. I don't want Don to think I'm jealous or anything."

"Are you?"

"No. I mean I don't know." She didn't think she was but she did still have feelings for Don.

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Wait and see what happens."


	38. I'm Starting to Hate Banks

Thanks Ms. Lori Reznor and eastangels2009 for the reviews. Please keep them coming.

* * *

A couple of week went by since the first battle of Kane and Nicole. And since then the two had a few run ins. Each ended with one storming off in anger at a quip the other said. Don was always away when the fights occurred but Kane knew Don well enough. He was certainly not oblivious to the issues between his ex and his new girlfriend. Though he probably knew about the fights, he never said a word. At least not to Kane. She had no idea what he said to Nicole. The more the two women fought the hard it was to hold back. Kane knew things to say that would easily put Nicole in her place. But she held back for Don's sake. She put up with a lot of things from Nicole for Don. One of the biggest happened at the bank.

Kane and Adam were hanging out on their day off running errands together. Since Kane had returned to somewhat normal behavior the two had bonded. The two had just entered the bank when they ran into Nicole. As usual she said some snide comments in passing but kept her distance from Kane. She had the fear that Kane would eventually attack her. But as always Kane kept her cool.

"I wish you would just put her in her place one day so she would shut up. Or I wish Don would see how she is." Adam said.

"It's alright. It just shows her real character. One day she'll slip up and Don will see it."

As they spoke Kane noticed out of the corner of her eye four men enter the bank all looking suspicious. She soon found out why. All of them pulled guns from under their coats and started shouting.

"Everyone stop what you are doing and get on the ground." The man yelling fired a few shots into the ceiling. "Don't even try anything security. Hand over the gun or people die." The security guard complied as people cried but did as the robbers commanded.

"Listen up I want everyone over here except you Mr. Teller. You're going to open the vault and don't give me that bull that you can't. I've done my homework I know you can." Said the second gun wielder. Everyone followed orders. The twenty people including Nicole, Adam, and Kane were moved to a corner of the bank and watched by two of the robbers. Another watched the door, while the fourth was with the teller in the vault.

Several tense minutes passed before sirens were heard outside of the bank.

"Hey Martin we got company."

"Shit," said the man coming out of the vault with a bag full of money. "You get over with the others. John, Billy with me. Joe watch them." The three spoke a little in hushed tones. From Kane's position it was hard to hear anything but she could see Nicole sobbing. As terrible as it was she wasn't heartbroken to see the girl hurting.

All of a sudden a booming voice could be heard. Kane instantly recognized the speaker. It was Don.

"Hey we don't want any problems. Just come out with your hands up."

"Great. Okay. Here's what's going to happen." The man named Martin was speaking. "We are going to use one of you to speak to the cops. So how about you the crying woman. She'll draw sympathy so the cops with have to listen." Two of the men roughly grabbed a terrified Nicole.

'Damn.' Kane thought the detective inside her was kicking in. "Wait. No." Kane was already standing and talking before she knew what she was doing.

Martin pointed a gun directly as her. "Sit down and shut up."

"No listen. I work for the New York Crime Lab and I know some of the cops on the other side of that wall. Let me talk to them. I know what they can and cannot do. And I'll be able to get them to do whatever you want."

Martin was thinking it over. Kane saw Adam look up terrified. 'It will be okay.' She tried to say with her eyes.

"Alright. Get up. Come with me." The two men let go of Nicole then brought Kane over to Martin.

"Listen up sweetie. You're going to call your friends out there and tell them we want a helicopter here and on the roof. I won't need the pilot so I'll let him go." It was only Martin and Kane now, the other three were watching the hostages and the door.

"Okay but they will want something in return. How about I tell them you will let everyone else go but me. They will be more likely to give you what you want. I am just as important alone than all these people because I am one of them."

Again, Martin took some time to think. It was obvious he had never done this before. He was overly nervous and to Kane it appeared he didn't want bloodshed.

"Fine but if there is any funny business you will regret it."

"I understand." Martin allowed her to use of the bank phones to call Flack's cell phone while he stood a little ways away from her.

"Flack." He said in his strong tone. He was under stress and not up to be hearing from her.

"Hey Flack it's me."

"Kandice. This isn't a good time."

"I know I'm in the bank."

"What? Are you okay?" He was concerned. It made Kane's heart flutter.

"Don I'm fine but listen I'm the spokesperson. I guess you'd say for the bank robbers. They're willing to let all of the hostages go except for me if you get them a helicopter here now. After they get the chopper they'll let me and the pilot go because one of them knows how to fly."

"I don't know. What about you?"

"You should know Adam and Nicole are in here too." She said quietly. "I'll be fine so please get the chopper here."

"Alright Kane. Let me talk to whoever's in charge."

"Hey Martin is it? Detective Flack would like to speak with you. I believe he will give into your demands." Martin walked over and took the phone from Kane. He said a few yes's, no's, then ended with fine before he hung up the phone.

"Seems like your cop buddies are going to listen. Good work. What's your name?"

"Kandice."

"Alright Kandice sit down, while we let the others go. And just so you don't go anywhere." He then handcuffed one of her hands to the teller desk, as she sat in the chair calmly. From there Martin told the others what was to happen. Then Kane watched as all the hostages safely left the bank. As Nicole walked out Kane caught her eye but the brunette looked away quickly. Whether it was shame or embarrassment, Nicole could not look at Kane.


	39. Mixed Emotions

Thank you blueeyedauthor and eastangels2009 for the reviews. Thanks. Okay just a quick catch up, Kane and Adam went to the bank and ran into Nicole. Then the bank was taken over by robbers. Kane takes Nicoole's place as the main hostage so everyone else can be set free. Alright here we go.

* * *

After all the other people were let out of the bank, the four robbers stood around Kane waiting for their escape. Awkward silence filled the room until she couldn't take it anymore. There was something off about these robbers. It was too easy to change their minds. They really had no idea what they were doing. This led Kane to believe that there was something deeper going on.

"Are you all really robbing the bank?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course we are. We got the money don't we." Said the man named Billy.

"Sorry it's just for robbers you all don't fit the profile. Robbers tend to want as many hostages as possible. And occasionally to shoot someone. They also have a definitive plan. And no offense but you all are a bit skittish."

"Look alright the money's not for us."

"Shut up Joe."

"If you guys are in trouble there are other ways of going about it. You haven't really done anything. No one's been hurt. If you put the money back I would put in a good word. I'm sure you don't want to go through with this."

"What we want doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand anyway. You're just another cop." Martin said.

"I've been where you are. Not exactly robbing a bank, but to the point of desperation where I would do anything for the ones I care about."

"It's for our dad." John the oldest of the men said after a deep sigh.

"Tell me what happened maybe I can help you."

"He's got cancer and needs a big operation that comes along with a big price tag. That's why we're here. But we're only taking enough to pay the hospital. You can look if you like. After we get the money to the hospital we're gonna turn ourselves in." All the men nodded their heads in agreement. And then Kane noticed the four men before her had similarities. The same shade of hair and eyes and roughly the same body build.

"You're all brothers?"

"Yes and our dad doesn't deserve to live his life in pain."

"Maybe I can do something."

"No we have to do this." And all of a sudden a loud rumbling could be heard. Then the telephone rang. Martin nodded for Kane to answer.

"Hello."

"Kane you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Are the others alright?"

"Everyone made it out fine. The chopper just landed on the roof. They are free to go. The pilot's already been instructed to come from the roof and go down."

"Okay Don. Listen to me. Let them leave. No trailers or anything please."

"They will be allowed to leave Kane. We got it covered."

"Alright. Thank you." She hung up the phone then told them they could go.

"Be careful." She said.

"Thanks Kandice." The men hurried up the stairs. Several moments after they left a man in his late thirties came from the stairwell.

"Detective Axel. I'm Detective Philips. The men gave me these." He held up handcuff keys. "Let's get you out of here."

"Do you know what's going on? Are they going to allow them to leave?"

"Yes, but there are several tracker chips on board. So we will be able to go after them after they land."

Deep down in Kane's heart she wanted them to get away. But she knew they broke the law. Even if it was for a good cause. If they were caught Kane would try and help them. Their hearts were in the right place.

As Kane and the detective left the bank, the sound of the helicopter began to go away. Kane stepped out side of the doors only to be attacked by Danny. He wrapped her in a tight hug. Then he pushed her away slightly to look at her to make sure she was whole. Once he saw she was in one piece he pulled her in for another hug.

"Danny I'm having trouble breathing. I'm okay. Relax."

Danny let Kane out of the embrace. "Kane are you alright. What happened in there?" While he asked these questions Don came to Kane's side, unsure how to act. He wanted to pull her into a hug just like Danny but they weren't back to that yet. So he awkwardly stood there.

"Are you alright Kandice?" Concern filled his voice.

Before she could answer Adam came running over, pulled her into a hug, then asked her the same thing. "Guys I'm fine. Really. Relax. Nothing happened. They weren't bad men."

"What do you mean? They robbed a bank and held you and nineteen other people hostage."

"They said they had to pay for an operation for their father. I don't know how truthful it is. I guess we'll find out when we catch them. I just, I did what I thought was right. They didn't hurt anyone and I don't know. How are the others from the bank? Is Nicole okay? She seemed shook up." Danny and Adam almost had to scrape their jaws up off the floor. Was she really asking about her enemy's welfare. Kane had lost her mind, they thought.

"She's fine." Don said. "But she did decide to go to the hospital for a panic attack."

"Um excuse me." A young uniform said. "Flack they need you inside. And they also need a statement from you Axel."

"No problem. But if you don't mind I'll give it at the office. I'd like to write it out and relax alone if that's alright."

"Okay." He said.

Danny offered to drive Kane to the precinct, which she gratefully accepted. He helped her relax by telling her what was going on outside of the bank. While driving, Danny got a call from Mac asking about Kane. She took the phone and assured her boss she would be fine then guaranteed she would be up to working soon. Kane then handed the phone back to Danny. There were a few more okays then Danny hung up.

"It looks like I'm going to have to drop you and run. He said there another case for me unless you want me to hang around. I'm sure I can get someone else to cover."

"No I'll be fine. I need some time alone anyway."

She sat alone in one of the smaller interrogation rooms. Her first ten minutes, Kane spent with her head in her hands trying to put everything in order. The report had to be thorough yet, put the brothers in a light that showed them as less than dangerous. Twenty minutes later, Kane was finishing up her three page report on the days events. Don soon entered the room.

"Hey Don. I'm done here. I think I'm gonna head home. Take a shower."

"Can we talk first?"

"Yea. What about?"

"Nicole told me what you did. How you took her place."

"Oh." She looked to the floor. Kane hoped Nicole would be selfish and keep her mouth shut. She had no idea the girl would have a conscience. "I just did what I had to."

"Still. I know it's not easy for her to be around you, and I'm sure it's the same for you. But to do that."

"It's okay. She makes you happy."

"So do you." He looked at her in the old way. The way he did when they were in love.

"Don we can't. I can't. It's taken me this long to get over you. Please." She lied.

"Kandice my feelings will never change. As much as I care for Nicole it is nothing compared to the way I feel about you."

"I know Don but." She wanted to tell him the truth but he was with Nicole. And Kane was no home wrecker. No matter how horrible Nicole was, she still kept Don happy. And Kane still wasn't ready for a relationship yet. There were still things she had to deal with alone. Lucky for her Lindsay walked in at that exact moment.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" She asked when she saw how close the two were.

"No it's okay." Kane said quickly then stepping away.

"Danny called said you might need a ride."

"That would be great thanks." She said as she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door. Then she turned back to look Don in the eyes. "Thank you Don for everything."

Sincerity was in her voice and Don knew it. All he had to do was wait for her to catch up to him. "See you around Kane. Bye Lindsay."


	40. Bittersweet Justice

Thanks to blueyedauthor and AZ300. I hope everyone likes this chapter. I think the ending will please a lot of people.

* * *

Kane jumped into Lindsay's truck then stared out the window as her friend drove. Her body may have been in the vehicle but her head and her heart were elsewhere.

"Are you alright Kane cause it seems like I walked in on something back there."

"Yes and no. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"About Don?"

"Yea. Lindsay can I tell you something without you telling anyone else. Even Danny cause as much as I love him, I know he talk to Don about things he shouldn't."

"Of course." Her southern accent was comforting to Kane. It kind of reminded her of home.

"I still love Don. And would go back to him in a heart beat if he wasn't with Nicole. And I wasn't scared. I just don't want to hurt him. I mean it's my fault we broke up. I was the one that was scared. I don't know what to do."

"What do you want to do?"

"Punch Nicole in her face then tell Don I was an idiot and that I love him more than anything. Then possible kiss him."

A slight laugh escaped. "I know it's cliché but if it meant to be then it will happen. I can see Don feels the same about you. Maybe you both just need time."

"Thank you Lindsay. It's nice to talk to a girl about this stuff. Danny and my brothers just don't understand the complexity of me. Hell half the time I don't understand me."

"No problem. And trust me, most women feel that way." The girls laughed.

* * *

Days passed where Kane tried to get back to normal. She found out the boys were telling her the truth and that they turned themselves in after their father's operation, though they did have to force a doctor to operate. But word reached Kane that the doctor found the boys to be understanding and cooperative. Though they were still going to jail, their father was going to live.

Everyone was there for Kane again after her ordeal. Even though the experience did not harm or change her. But things did change soon when her friends at the lab found out someone they knew was murdered. It was a hard time for all of them getting over the loose of Aiden. Kane did her best and helped her friends through their tough time like they had done for her more than she could remember.

A few days passed since Aiden's death and some of the gang decided to unwind by going to a bar one evening. To some of the group's dismay, especially Kane's, Don brought Nicole. Since the day at the bank, the two avoided one another. But that night things were meant to change between the girls and Don.

Nicole had kept quiet until Don said he had to take a call. As he left he ran into Kane. Nicole watched the two talk then share a quick embrace. Kane only did it to console Don over the loose of Aiden but Nicole took it as something much more.

While Kane was talking to Adam, Danny and Lindsay, Nicole pushed her way into the conversation only to start to taunt Kane.

"Now I know why you took my place at the bank. You wanted Don's attention."

Kane rolled her eyes. "What are you on? Can't you just go away. I am not trying to take Don from you."

"Sure. It's obvious you're jealous of me." It seemed the entire bar had grown silent, as they watched the scene unfold between the two women. Both were now standing toe to toe.

"Shut up. I'm not dealing with this." Kane started to pick up her things when Nicole really struck a nerve on Kane.

Nicole jabbed a finger into Kane's chest then said, "You know what I've figured out. You like the attention and drama. So for all we know your ex was normal and you made him crazy. Now you're doing the same thing with Don."

That was it. Kane couldn't take it anymore. And she couldn't hold back. Her patience had vanished. It was time to put the girl in her place. Before anyone could do anything, Kane reared back her fist then punched the loud mouth woman in the eye. As she watched Nicole fall to the ground holding her face, she saw out of the corner of her eye Don running to his fallen girlfriend.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kandice?" He yelled as he bent down to Nicole's side.

"I don't know." Kane grabbed her things then took off running out the bar with Lindsay soon following.

"Kane. Stop. Wait." Lindsay yelled trying to catch up. Up ahead Kane slowed then eventually stopped. Tears clouded her vision.

"I got to go. I shouldn't have done it. I just couldn't take it anymore."

"Hey if I were in your shoes, I'd have done that weeks ago." Kane let out a stifled laugh. "Hell if you wouldn't have done it I was or Danny would have."

Talking with Lindsay was calming but not enough. The tears continued to come. Her chances with Don were growing smaller and smaller. "I'm going to head home Lindsay."

"Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks." Kane said as she got into a cab. "See you later."

* * *

Kane got away with avoiding Don for two whole days. Other detectives had been assigned to the cases she worked on with Danny. And whenever she caught a glimpse of him in the office, she took off for the bathroom. She had no desire to be yelled at in front of her co-workers. All she could think about was how upset he was that she hit Nicole. Kane planned on avoiding Don for as long as possible. However, the third day the entire crew was working on a case and the inevitable happened. Don stood on the sidewalk as if waiting for her. He stood amongst the people on the street during a block party. She would have continued to avoid him but he cornered her, preventing her from leaving him.

"Kandice we have to talk about what happened." Kane expected his voice to be harsh and menacing but found it calm.

"Tell Nicole I'll pay for whatever medical bills but I refuse to apologize. She started it."

"No I don't care about that. Nicole and I broke up. Danny told me about what's been going on behind my back."

"He shouldn't have." Her eyes scanned the ground. They refused to look into his beautiful blue eyes.

"No he shouldn't have. You should have." His fingers found their way to her chin. He lifted her head forcing their eyes to meet.

"I didn't want you to think I was jealous. I've done all I can to get over you and she comes along and tries to start stuff."

"Kandice I just want to tell you something. And it's important so please listen. I never really cared about Nicole. I hoped by moving on it would heal the wound. But it didn't. it only made me see what I really was missing. Kandice Axel I love you." He paused then pulled her face to his to give her a passionate kiss. It felt amazing. Voices went off in Kane's head. Some telling her to stop, others saying stay and one even telling her to pull him into an empty room so as to get close and personal. To be that close to him again made her feel a bit woozy. When they finally parted Kane was speechless.


	41. New Kinds of Scared

Thanks to eastangels2009, Ms. Lori Reznor, AZ300, and iluvmytv-ugottaproblem for the reviews. As you may have guessed this chapter and the next few revolve around the episode "Charge of this Post." I hope everyone likes them. Thanks

* * *

Silent seconds passed before Mac joined the two along with Lindsay. If they saw anything, they said nothing about it. Instead Mac jumped right into the case at hand. "We've got a dead security guard in a stairwell. The others will be here soon. But how about we get started."

Awkwardly, the four detectives walked into the building. An unspoken tension was in the air. Everyone felt it but no one said anything. Kane was doing her best to push the kiss from her mind. But it was so good. Sure she was looking at the dead body of the security guard, but her mind was on Don. Her mind was made up. She was going to tell him the truth the first chance she got.

"All right. He was shot. We got called because he didn't show up." Three flashlights bobbed around the stairwell, as Flack just watched. "I got a blood trail leading up the stairs." Mac said.

"Yea and there may be shoe prints. I'll go to the truck." Lindsay said.

"I'll start photographing the scene." Kane pulled out her camera and started taking pictures as Don and Mac ascended the stairs and Lindsay passed. Ten minutes passed when Kane's cell phone began to ring. Lindsay's number came up. 'Odd.' Kane thought. She knew Lindsay wasn't lazy. 'Why was she calling me when they were in the same area.' Kane put down her camera and opened her phone.

"Go ahead Monroe."

"Get out of the building. Mac and Don found a bomb. They're clearing the floors then getting out."

"Okay. I'm coming." She said hurriedly. In seconds Kane grabbed what she could then ran out of the building. People were running down the street in panic. Lindsay was directing traffic. Most of the crowd was away but a few people lingered about. Kane finally caught up with her friend.

"Lindsay is everyone out. Mac? Don?"

"I haven't seen them." The two looked at the building as if hoping to see Mac and Don come running out safely. Instead they looked upon the building only to see windows being blown out. The building exploded. Concrete flew threw the air. The sheer force from the blast knocked Lindsay and Kane to the ground.

When the rubble was done flying through the air and the dust settled, Kane sat up. Her arm was in pain. It had some cuts and possibly a broken bone. A few feet from her say Lindsay holding her head.

"You okay Lindsay?" She yelled as she stood and tried to help her up. The yelling wasn't necessary but Kane's hearing was muffled. As she helped Lindsay it started to right itself.

"Yea. I'm fine, you?"

"Yes." She said as she took off her jacket and made a quick sling. Then she turned her attention to the other people in the area. From what she could see others were in pain. But Mac and Don were not amongst the people.

As Kane checked on a woman who was knocked back, police, ambulance, and other official people started to show up. Kane began to tell the highest official what happened. All the while Lindsay continued to call Mac's cell phone in hopes of reaching him. Kane wanted to try Don's more than anything but she feared she wouldn't be able to handle it. For the moment she was able to concentrate on the other tasks at hand. But she knew the first time she thought about Don it would render her useless. After a few minutes the two friends reconvened.

"No luck. I'm starting to worry." Lindsay said.

"But Don." Kane said. "Do you think they're okay?" It took all she had not to break down with the terrible thoughts.

"It will be alright. They're tough."

Out of nowhere Danny came running up to the two girls through the crowd of people. "Montana. Kane. Are you two okay?" He saw Lindsay's head wound and Kane's arm.

"I'm okay." Lindsay said before she tried for Mac again, leaving Kane to tell Danny what happened. While they spoke Sheldon and Stella soon joined them. After reliving the morning Stella took over official duties, while Lindsay continued to call Mac and Kane took Danny and Sheldon to the first scene.

They went through everything then began to go up the stairs that less than half an hour ago Don and Mac went up.

"We need to get surveillance to go through the parts we can't. I'll go get the equipment." Sheldon said. Kane and Danny silently stared at the blocked passage before them. Both thinking the same thoughts. Were Mac and Don okay? Could anyone have survived the blast?

"Kane you should go and get checked out. You could have broken something." Danny said when he finally turned his attention away from the wreckage.

"I think I have but not until I know how Don and Mac are. Don's got to be okay. I don't know what I'd do if I never get to tell him." She paused. A few tears streaked through the dirt on her face. She quickly turned away but Danny saw and tried to comfort her.

"It will be okay. Trust me he'll pull through just so he can see you again."

Sheldon soon returned with more men and equipment but soon left to go help process the area. Danny and Kane helped set up the monitor and camera then began to feed the camera through the rubble.

As Kane sat waiting for the image to come up and EMT was sent to check on her from Stella. He looked over her cuts on her face then examined her left arm.

"Detective Axel your arm is broken. You should come to the hospital. I'll get an ambulance ready."

"No I'm not going."

"I must insist." The paramedic was growing pushy. Kane wasn't going anywhere and Danny could see the anger growing in her. "You have to come with me."

"Listen here," Kane stood up. "I am not going to go to the hospital or any where else. I don't care about my arm at the moment. But when I do you will be the first to know. And for further notice the next person to ask me to leave will get hit. Understand?"

The paramedic was terrified by her outburst. He nodded to show compliance then set about putting her arm in a temporary splint. Her arm hurt but it didn't matter. Don was the only thing on her mind. She had to make sure he was okay before she would leave the area. Kane had to be there to tell him everything she felt and that she was sorry it took so long to say it. When the paramedic was done he told Kane that he would be waiting for her outside when she was ready. Kane assured him she would go directly to him when Don and Mac were out safely.


	42. The Hardest Part

Thanks to everyone that reviewed. From here on out I'm going to try and personally respond. If you want to skip them just go ahead. But anyway on to the thank yous.

Eastangel2009: Thanks I appreciate the review.

AZ300: Thanks. I know the story is kind of predictable but it's an important episode. I also noticed that eastangels2009 says the same thing but I really don't mind. It at least shows me they are taking the time to read my story.

Ms. Lori Reznor: Thank you for the review. I hope I do your favorite episode justice.

Falling into Heaven: I am glad you see potential in my story. I liked Don/ Angell too but I just wanted to add something new with Kane.

Iluvmytv-yougottaproblem: I love your mini rant. Thank you. And it's okay I talk to myself sometimes too. Lol

Blueeyedauthor: Thanks for the review. I just read your story. Can't wait to see your version of CotP.

That's all of them. On with the story. Thanks again.

* * *

Breathless minutes passed but felt like hours to Kane as she stared at the monitor and the men clearing a passage. Panic started to set in. a hand had been found but it did not belong to either Don or Mac. There was still a chance. More minutes went by until the group began to hear a banging sound.

"What is that?" Said one of the men.

"Hey were in here." Kane heard the familiar voice of Mac. She be lined it to where the men had made a break through in the wreckage. Danny was right behind her.

"Mac we're coming. Are you alright? Where's Don?" Danny yelled.

"We need paramedics, Don's hurt bad." When Kane heard that her heart sank, but it made her fight hard. She began to help the workers move wreckage to get to Mac, Don, and another man.

It took almost an hour to get the three survivors out without doing more damage. Once a safe passage was made Kane was at Don's side. She could barely believe the condition he was in. Mac stayed along side her until the paramedics got him into the ambulance.

"We can take someone with us." Said an EMT. Kane didn't say anything. It really wasn't her place to go even though she wanted.

"Go Kane. Get yourself checked out and watch over him. Call if you hear anything." Mac said.

Kane hugged him carefully as tears slid down her cheeks. "Thank you Mac." She said as she climbed in beside the paramedic and took hold of Don's hand.

The first hour Kane spent at the hospital involved getting an x-ray followed by a doctor putting on a proper cast. Every hour after that she spent following Don as he was moved around the hospital. After that she stood outside the operating room. Refusing to be moved. Eventually Mac joined her for a little while. Then he said he had to get back to the case.

"Mac I should come with you. I could help with the case. Help find whoever did this."

"No. We got it covered. And I want someone here to call me if anything changes. Kandice please stay here."

"I'm not sure I should. I mean I care for him, it's just our past. Danny should probably be here for him."

"I see the way to two look at each other. Through the entire time I've seen you two together there has always been that spark. Even when you two had your rough patch. He still looked at you adoringly. And you looked at him the same. If I know Flack he wouldn't want anyone else here waiting for him."

"You sure know what to say to make someone feel good. Thank you Mac. Call me if you need me or help for the case."

"And you call me if anything changes." The two hugged again then Mac headed out to find who caused the bombing.

* * *

For most of the day Kane stood outside the operating room. Then after his surgery, they put him in his own room, except he was still in a coma. The doctors had done all they could for the time being, now it was up to Don to hold on. All Kane could do was sit by his bedside and wait.

Around nine that night Mac stopped in and took up a permanent seat in the hallway. He was soon followed by Stella, Sheldon, Danny, and Lindsay. Kane waved to them but continued to hold Don's hand.

"How you doing kid?" Kane looked up to see Danny standing beside her. A small smile passed her lips.

"Hey Danny. I'm fine. You okay? Mac told me about the second bomb scare."

"Nothing I couldn't handle. How's Don?"

"No change. Doctor's are doing what they can."

"Well look Lindsay and I are heading out. If you need anything give me a call."

"Okay. Bye Danny."

"See you tomorrow Kane." he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder for comfort then left Kane alone with Don.

* * *

After awhile hunger pains began to torment Kane so she went into the hall in search of a vending machine, instead she found Mac still waiting.

"I'm gonna find a vending machine. Do you want anything?"

"No that's alright."

When she came back from grabbing a soda and come hoho's, Mac was holding Don's hand. She stood in the hall and let him have his moment. But Mac soon finished and came out. "I'm going to head home. You should do the same . Get some rest."

"It's okay. The nurses say I can stay here for the night. But I'll be ready for work tomorrow."

"Don't worry about that. I'll call you. We've been given a couple days for the whole team."

"Alright. Bye Mac."

"Bye Axel."

Kane took up her seat beside Don and waited. She held his hand and started to speak to him in the middle of the night.

"You got to pull through this Don. We'd all go crazy if we didn't have you around. And to tell you the truth I'd miss you. There are so many things I need you to hear. I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. And if you pull through I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Don I love you."


	43. Love Renewed

I have some good news and an important side note. Good News: I think everyone will be happy with this chapter. Important Note: This will be the last chapter under this title. Kane is entering a new chapter of her life so I thought it best to start a separate sequel. The new title will be Small Town Girl: New Home. Okay now on to the thank yous then the story. I would like the thank everyone that has kept on reading the story and I hope everyone comes along for the next stage of Kane's life.

Blueeyedauthor: Thanks for the review I hope this is what you want.

Eastangels2009: Thank you for the review I appreciate it.

Ms. Lori Reznor: I'm glad to know I am doing good. Thank you.

You cant rush science: Thank you for the review. Hope you like it.

Okie dokie on with the story.

* * *

One very tense and stressful week went by since the bombing that landed Don in a coma. At least one of the crime lab detectives were at his bedside if not more. Kane had taken up sleeping in the room during the night. And during the day she stopping in whenever possible. Her brothers even came to visit one day. They liked Don but it was more for their sister. She was spending more time at the hospital then at home.

"Kane we are just worried about you." Caleb said as he handed his sister fresh clothes for the seventh night she was sleeping at the hospital. "Don is in good hands. It will be okay if you come home to sleep."

"I know it's just." She didn't have to finish the sentence. Caleb knew his sister well enough to know what she was thinking.

"You want to be here when he wakes up." Kane nodded. Caleb sighed. He couldn't blame her. "Alright. Just give me a call in the morning. And you should think about coming home to at least shower. It's been what two days."

"Shut up." Caleb hugged her as he pretended to hold his nose. "Night Caleb. Tell Dylan hi for me."

"No problem. Night Kane." Kane appreciated everything her brother's were doing for her. Both understood how important it was for her to be there for Don. They also knew that if they forced her to come home, she would be hell to live with.

* * *

That night Kane held Don's hand and rested her head on the edge of the bed and stared at the floor. She spoke to him as if everything was normal. She was talking about the case she had just finished when she felt his hand squeeze hers. So she continued. It was normal, occasionally his hand or body would move. But when it continued Kane looked up to see the most handsome blue eyes staring back at her.

"Oh my God Don. You're awake. Are you okay? Do you need anything? I got to get a nurse." Kane said everything far too quickly for him to respond to so he only smiled. That was all he could do. His throat was dry which made it difficult to speak.

Kane quickly got one of the nurses on night duty and told her Don had awoken. The next hour was full of nurses and doctor's coming in and out to see him. Tests were run to see his abilities. All the while Kane patiently waited in the hallway. Though she wanted to be in there with him and go through it all with him, she gave him his space. Too much was going on and he didn't need her as a distraction. So when finally all the chaos slowed, Kane entered the room to see Don sipping at some water.

"Hey Don. If you'd like to rest I'll leave. Or if you want me to call someone else you want here." She was speaking fast and went into ranting when she noticed Don's brilliant smile. The one she had missed for so long. "What?"

"The doctors say I've been out for a week, so sleep can wait. And as far as calling people, you're the only one I want to be with right now."

"Oh okay." Kane said awkwardly as she took up her chair beside him.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes. It's just I've dreamed this so many times. I don't know what to say not that you're awake."

"How about we start off easy and you tell me what I've missed."

"In all honesty, nothing. Really. Mac and Stella got the man responsible for the bombing. And all of us have been watching over you."

"Yes but you more than the other's right." Kane said nothing but nodded. "Sometimes I heard you. It was like a dream or something."

"Don I want to tell you I'm sorry and I still love you. And if you want maybe we could pick up where we left off." Kane said quickly but meaning every word.

"I'd like that. But only if you're sure."

"I am. More than you could ever know. I was stupid." In true Kane fashion she was starting to rant.

"Kandice?" Don's voice still low and weak.

"Yea?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Kane had been thinking about it but to hear it like that made Kane relaize they would be okay. So she leaned over and gently pressed her lips to his much like the first kiss they shared, but it was soon replaced with passion and love.

The rest of the night they held hands and looked into each others eyes, neither cared what was in store for them. As long as they were together it didn't matter anymore. Their happiness was going to prevail.


	44. IMPORTANT NOTE

Okie dokie everybody. I just put up the new chapter of the sequel to this story. It's titled Small Town Girl: New Home. Hope everyone likes it. Thanks.


End file.
